Soul of Revanthine
by ShapaN
Summary: Kepentingan untuk mendapatkan sumber daya yang luar biasa di dalam perut planet Novus mulai membawa mala petaka bagi ketiga ras menjajakan kakinya di atas panggung pertumpahan darah ini. Peperangan, pertikaian, dan penghianatan ikut serta memeriahkan pesta darah ini. seorang spitualist muda harus memenuhi takdirnya di atas panggung ini... apakah ini sebuah takdir ataukah pelarian?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One : PROLOG**

 **''**

 **Punah** itulah julukan yang paling tepat disandangkan kepada sebuah planet yang sekarang hanya tinggal lautan penuh limbah dan radiasi serta hamparan padang gersang tak berpenghuni. Kota-kota kosong, rumah-rumah tak berpenghuni, udara segar yang berganti dengan asam tinggi siap merobek setiap paru-paru yang berusaha menghirupnya. Rasanya tak pernah terpikirkan pusat lahirnya peradaban manusia dan species lainnya berubah menjadi ladang radiasi mematikan.

Perang akhir dahsyat yang terjadi karena keserakahan tangan manusia telah merubah keadaan pusat peradaban itu menjadi surga suram yang kosong, mengusir seluruh kehidupan yang ada di dalamnya seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya ingin beristirahat. Entah sampai kapan, namun rasa putus asa telah menghantui seluruh kehidupan yang ada di dalamnya yang membawa mereka meninggalkan tanah kelahiran mereka, ibu pertiwi mereka. Pesawat-pesawat induk luar angkasa menghantarkan hampir miliyaran anak manusia yang tersisa untuk mencari peradaban baru dan memecah mereka menjadi tiga ras yang berbeda ideologi yaitu Accretia, Bellato dan Cora.

 **Accretia Empire**

Sebuah bangsa dari garis keturunan manusia yang mewarisi pemikiran-pemikiran rasional dan cenderung radikal. Bangsa yang mengadopsi system kerkaisaran ini mampu menyulap keadaan planet Trondiel di sector -17 menjadi pusat peradaban bangsa yang terkenal akan teknologi canggih mereka yang sanggup memusnahkan apapun yang menghalangi kehendak kekaisaran. Salah satu kemajuan teknologi mereka adalah mengimplantasikan kesadaran dan system motorik manusia kedalam baju tempur baja sehingga membawa keuntungan bagi mereka dalam pertarungan melawan makhluk lain yang mengganggu kebesaran Kaisar.

Sebagai gantinya tentu bukanlah sesuatu yang murah mereka membuang sebagian jasad organik mereka. Bukan hanya itu sedikit demi sedikit Accretia yang telah 'dimodifikasi' tubuhnya menjadi tidak berperasaan dan haus akan pertempuran karena hanya hal itu yang dapat mereka lakukan setelah menjadi cyborg. Selain badan tempur mereka Accretia juga berhasil menciptakan sebuah senjata pamungkas yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh prajurit bangsanya yaitu Rocket launcher dan Flame thrower. Daya hancur kedua senjata tersebut bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka kekuatannya menyamai beberapa rudal dan tembakan beberapa tank bangsa manusia kuno. Disisi lain dengan dibuangnya hampir 80 % jasad organiknya Accretia secara tidak langsung menghapus kemungkinan mereka untuk menggunakan sihir / force.

 **Bellato Union**

Manusia adalah kesan yang pertama kali muncul di benak orang yang pertama kali melihat bangsa pendek ini. Tinggi dan proposional tubuh mereka sama dengan manusia kuno pada umumnya. Bangsa penghuni planet Borus yang mewarisi kebijaksanaan, pengetahuan akan teknologi dan sihir serta politik dari manusia ini merupakan bangsa yang patut di perhitungkan kehadiranya di jagad Novus. Walaupun memiliki badan yang lebih kecil dari bangsa Accretia dan Cora.

Bellato mampu mengimbangi kekuatan tempur kedua bangsa tersebut dengan semangat dan kepintaranya. Massive Armor Unit (MAU) adalah sebuah jawaban dari kehebatan bellato dalam bidang teknologi perang yang mampu menyaingi teknologi Accretia Empire. Bangsa bellato juga di berkahi sifat militant dan bisa menguasai sihir suci selain juga dapat mengendalikan beberapa elemen alam untuk membantu mereka. Bangsa Bellato mengadopsi system federasi atau perserikatan yang berasal dari peradaban nenek moyang mereka yaitu manusia.

 **Holy Alliance of Cora**

Persekutuan suci Cora bergerak di dalam bayang-bayang planet Holy Chronod yang merupakan planet dengan hutan hujan dan curah hujan tertinggi. Menciptakan suasana hijau dan lembab pada permukaan daratanya. Keadaan planetnya membuat para Corithe dapat dengan maksimal menyerap energy alam guna memberi kekuatan penuh pada diri mereka. Cora merupakan sebuah bangsa yang berkembang dari warisan keyakinan, keindahan bentuk dan mistik dari umat manusia kuno ini, memusatkan kekuatan perang mereka dalam bidang penguasaan sihir alam dan gelap (dark force) yang mereka anggap anugerah dari Dewa mereka yaitu Decem.

Kekuatan force gelap murni pada diri mereka dapat memanggil dan membuat perjanjian dengan Animus (jin pembantu) yang akan membantu mereka untuk menumpas musuh-musuh Decem. Cora juga di berkati tubuh elok dan semampai sebagai bentuk dari energy alam yang mereka serap. Holy Alliance of Cora sendiri terdiri dari persekutuan keluarga cora dari berbagai strata dan kalangan yang menganut system persekutuan yang di pimpin oleh salah seorang yang terpilih dari beberapa keluarga.

 **NOVUS**

Setelah abad-abad lamanya setiap bangsa dan setiap ras menghuni planetnya masing-masing tanpa gesekan yang berarti. Namun sebuah keinginan, kebutuhan dan keputusan yang akhirnya membawa mereka kembali kepada peperangan yang tiada akhir. Peperangan memperebutkan sumber daya yang paling dahsyat yang mereka sebut Holy stone.

Terkubur dalam sunyi dan misteri di dalam perut planet Novus, Sebuah planet yang hampir menyerupai Bumii dan berada dalam koordinat pusat dari ketiga planet yang di huni oleh tiga bangsa. yaitu Trondiel sector-17 yang didiami oleh Bangsa radikal Accreton, Borus yang dihuni oleh bangsa Hak asasi Bellatrean dan Holy Cronod yang bersemayam di dalamnya peradaban kuno bangsa Corithe.

Migrasi militer besar-besaran pun di lakukan ketiga bangsa keturunan manusia tersebut untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dan keinginan hidup mereka menuju planet Novus. Markas, benteng, dan pos-pos militer di bangun di atas daratan planet bersatelit dua itu demi menguasai setiap senti persediaan energy yang luar biasa.

Peperangan dan perseteruan yang terus berkecamuk di antara mereka seakan membuat mereka lupa akan adanya makhluk asli penghuni planet Novus yang merasa terancam akan kehadiran ketiga bangsa tersebut. Ditambah lagi keegoisan, kesombongan dan sikap acuh yang melahirkan rasa kekecewaan dan berubah menjadi penghianatan ikut memeriahkan 'pesta' darah yang sedang di selenggarakan di atas daratan planet Novus.

71 tahun setelah ketiga bangsa menghirup udara untuk pertama kalinya di planet Novus. Sebuah kejadian yang akhirnya akan membawa mereka kepada sejarah kehidupanya di Bumii. Kisah ini dimulai dari sebuah catatan perjalanan seorang spiritualist muda berkebangsaan Bellatrean, dia bukan yang terbaik di kalangannya namun yang ingin dicapainya adalah sesuatu yang sepertinya mustahil untuk dicapai oleh ketiga bangsa. Apakah pengorbananya ini sebuah kebetulan? Angan-angan? Ataukah sebuah takdir?

 **\- Lets cekidot -**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Lazy Fire

**Introduce : hai… salam … ini fanfiction pertama saya jadi jika ada kesalahan disana-sini mohon maaf dan just enjoy it… kalo ada yang kurang berkenan just tell me ya… untuk beberapa karakter saya menempatkan beberapa tokoh-tokoh Cak Mie rebus atas seijin empunya…namun dengan keadaan yang mungkin akan berbeda.. thanks and enjoy it..!**

 **Bellato Head quarters 07.05 pagi**

 **,,**

Druuakk…! tampak seorang lelaki bellato berambut merah legam disisir spike kebelakang membanting pintu mess dengan keras.

"Drap…drap…drap..!" ia langsung berlari kearah koridor dengan sepotong roti yang belum habis bertengger di mulutnya. Sambil tergesa-gesa ia berlari sembari kedua tanganya merapihkan baju latihan khas spiritualist federasi. Baju yang di dominasi warna putih dan dengan list hijau serta lambang federasi di punggung jaket yang ia kenakan bergerak bergelombang terkena efek angin saat ia berlari.

Di arah depan terlihat pertigaan koridor tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung belok tajam ke arah kanan mengagetkan seorang wanita bellato berumur yang sedang membawa cucian, sontak wanita itu menjatuhkan cucian yang ia pegang karena kaget. Lelaki bermabut merah itu terus berlari sambil melihat ke belakang.

"hei…! Terlambat seperti biasanya ya..!" teriak wanita yang ia kagetkan tadi dengan diiringi senyuman.

"ehffff..hmfff.." lelaki itu membalas sapaan wanita itu dengan lambaian tangan serta kata-kata ngga jelas, efek dari roti yang masih digigit.

Dengan satu lahapan besar dia menelan potongan roti daging tersebut dengan terus berlari menuju kearah Aula Spiritualist. TOA-TOA berbunyi di setiap sisi koridor dimana ia berlari memberikan beberapa informasi tentang perang dan sebagainya. tubuh sedangnya berlari disela lalu lalang keramaian HQ saat itu. Samar-samar pintu aula terlihat dari kejauhan.

" _terbuka..!"_ gumamnya dalam batin.

Langkahnya semakin cepat sembari menelan potongan roti yang sedari tadi ia kunyah. Jarak pun semakin dekat.

" _yes… sampai..!"_ gumamnya sambil menerobos masuk aula.

Karena pintunya sudah jelas terlihat terbuka langsung saja ia melompat masuk tanpa memperhatikan sekitar..

"Ini dia saudara-saudara pendaratan terindah abad ini..!" teriaknya

namun secara tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tongkat melintang di balik pintu. Spontan tanpa sempat berhenti tongkat itu mengenai bagian dada pemuda tersebut. Ia pun terjatuh sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Oi… _uhuk_ apa-apaan nih.. _huk_ !?" rintih pemuda tersebut.

Musnah sudah harapanya untuk mendarat dengan mulus. Sesosok wanita bellato telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan kiri yang ditaruh di pinggang dan tangan kanan menggengam tongkat yang baru saja 'mengahncurkan' harapan pendaratannya yang mulus.

"Berdiri patriot..!" seru wanita tersebut.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun bangkit dan berdiri tepat di depan wanita yang barusan menjatuhkanya. Sambil memegang dadanya yang masih sakit akibat benturan tadi, sedikit demi sedikit ia perhatikan siapa wanita yang berani menghalangi pendaratan yang 'hampir' mulus itu.

Rambut ungu di ikat anggun kebelakang dengan sisi samping yang di biarkan menjuntai kebawah memberi kesan feminis di tambah dengan muka bulat khas perempuan bellato, mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya memandang tajam kearah pemuda di hadapanya. Di belakangnya sudah berdiri beberapa spiritualist muda berpangkat sepertinya, sedikit menahan tawa atas kejadian barusan.

"Bisa jelaskan maksud keterlambatan anda patriot..!" Tanya wanita tersebut ketus.

Setelah merasa mengenalinya pemuda itu pun langsung salah tingkah dan memberikan sikap hormat kepada wanita di hadapannya.

" si..siap Royal Ain Nossaer… maaf atas keterlambatan saya royal ! tidak akan terulang kembali.. saya jamin!" balas pemuda tersebut.

"Caters Chraig… mulai sekarang anda harus merubah kebiasaan datang terlambat ! 1 detik dalam perang berarti satu nyawa anda mengerti caters..?"

"siap mengerti Royal..!"

"Bagus… sekarang silahkan bergabung dengan rekan anda Caters.."

" Siap terimakasih Royal.."

Ia langsung mengambil posisi siap di barisan paling belakang, langsung di sambut dengan omongan yang sedikit berbisik.

"ini dia saudara-saudara si tuan tepat waktu…"canda salah seorang pemuda berambut coklat disebelah tempatnya berdiri.

"Sshh … ga usah di bahas Sans, apes banget gw hari ini.."

" makanya punya wecker itu di pasang biar bangun tepat waktu.. jangan cuma di pajang.."celetuknya

"Ah.. berisik.. lu mau ntar dia ngeliat kesini dan ngomelin kita dengan segudang nasehatnya tentang perang..?"

" yah.. gw sih cari aman aja bro..hehe" balasnya cengengesan.

"perhatian seluruh patriot..!" teriak Royal Ain memulai instruksinya.

Suasana di ruangan khusus patriot yang sudah menguasai force elite itu pun menjadi hening. Chraig dan Sans pun ikut diam memperhatikan instruksi dari komandan cantik mereka. Ya… Royal Ain Nossaer bisa di katakan salah satu wizard wanita tercantik di Devisi Sihir federasi. Namun gw berani jamin ga ada yang mau macem-macem dengan wanita yang menguasai 4 elemen force ini. Namanya di sebut-sebut sebagai penerus dari Rokai Leiten legenda Holy Chandra yang memiliki sihir tempur melebihi wizard yang setingkat denganya.

" Perhatian patriot.. akhir tahun ini Federasi menginginkan kemenangan dalam peperangan perebutan control chip Holy stone keeper..!, oleh karena itu Devisi sihir Federasi akan memberikan kalian pelatihan untuk meningakatkan daya hancur force kalian... beberapa kalian akan dimasukan kedalam ekspedisi ke dalam Dungeon guna memperkuat Force kalian... dan saya akan membacakan pembagian nama kalian.." jelas Royal Ain.

Devisi sihir federasi memang terkenal berhasil menciptakan 'monster-monster' perang pengendali element. Sebut saja di antara mereka Rokai Leiten, ya… walaupun dia lebih memilih menjadi Holy Chandra tapi tetap saja kemampuanya mengandalikan element serta kombinasinya tidak bisa diremehkan.

Nama kedua yang mencuat adalah Meinhalom si 'mempelai wanita dari neraka' wizard wanita dengan kemapuan khusus yang hanya bisa mengandalikan force api. Membuat takut semua musuh yang pernah berhadapan denganya. Namun setelah menikah, seperti di telan bumi.. reputasi dan keberadaanya kini menghilang dari dunia kemiliteran federasi.

Dan menurut gw nama seterusnya yang akan mengisi daftar 'Monster' sihir Bellato adalah Chraig Istoris muehehehe mau dibilang ke-PD-an kek mau di bilang GR kek ...biarin!, yang penting gua punya ambisi dan tujuan yang jelas. Untuk mengukir nama gua di piagam federasi.

Inilah gw Chraig Istoris anak dari pasangan Armor Rider dan wizard yang di besarkan di planet Borus. Di Borus gw tinggal bersama ibu dan adik perempuan gw, dan hanya gw yang terjun ke medan perang. Ibu gw udah ga bisa ikut peperangan di karenakan matanya yang sudah tidak bisa dipakai untuk melihat. Sedangkan adik gw lebih memilih untuk merawat ibu di rumah. Kalo lu nanya tentang ayah gw, ya… semenjak umur 5 tahun gue udah ga pernah ketemu beliau lagi.

Conquer Oritzi Istoris Armor rider yang terkenal dengan maneuver M.A.U Golliathnya Beliau menghilang ketika ikut serta dalam ekspedisi satuan tugas gabungan ke tanah Elan. Mungkin ini juga yang membuat ibu shock dengan dunia kemiliteran. Dan sekarang lebih memilih menjadi salah satu staff kesehatan negara di planet Borus bersama adik gw.

Entah secara kebetulan atau gimana … gw hampir memiliki bakat yang sama dengan Meinhalom 'si mempelai wanita dari neraka' ya.. gw berbakat dalam menguasai force api tingkat elite beserta perubahanya dan payah di ketiga element yang lain. Nah ini lah yang menjadi motivasi gw untuk terjun di Devisi Sihir Federasi. Alasan lain gw terjun ke dunia militer adalah untuk mencari sebuah jawaban.

" …Dan yang terakhir akan bergabung dengan Tim 17 yaitu Chraig Istoris, Sans Greydra dan Yuri" teriak royal Ain mengakhiri pembagian kelompok.

" ingat baik-baik patriot ! jangan pernah meremehkan makhluk dungeon atau kalian akan pulang dengan keadaan tidak utuh !"sambungnya sambil memicingkan matanya.

Semua wizard yang berdiri dihadapanya terlihat diam bahkan beberpa diantara mereka tampak tegang dan gugup.

"Dan satu lagi pesan saya…" sembari memalingkan pandanganya ke mata gw. Beberapa detik ia terdiam sembari beradu pandang dengan gw. Ee… ciyye di liatin cewe cakep bro.. serasa bunga-bunga mekar hati gw di siram sama malaikat.

"Jangan mati di Dungeon pertama kalian..!" sambil sekali lagi micingin matanya namun sekarang ke arah gw. _Whats..!?_ Spontan gw nelen ludah.

Waduuh… bunga-bunga yang rasanya tadi bermekaran langsung berubah layu dan kering kerontang gara-gara denger perkataanya. Malaikat yang nyiram Bunga tadi langsung berubah menjadi sosok jelmaan malaikat maut.. wadaa ya iya lah pada layu bunganya.

"baiklah… sekarang silahkan persiapkan diri kalian, kita akan bertemu di depan gerbang Dungeon besok pukul 10.00, disana kalian akan bergabung dengan tim dari devisi yang lain … sekian terima kasih atas perhatian kalian". Arahan singkatnya ditutup dengan sikap hormat yang di balas oleh seluruh wizard yang berdiri di hadapanya.

Setelah barisan di bubarkan Sans dan gw berjalan beriringan menuju ke tepi aula. Untuk sekedar duduk-duduk.

" ah.. kenapa gua harus satu tim ama lu sih…" gerutu gw.

" yah namanya juga kebetulan… lagian ntar kalo lu 'over acting' gara-gara emosi seperti waktu itu mau jadi apa nanti tim kita… yang ada bukan dibunuh sama makhluk dungeon, malah elu yang ngebunuh tim kita..!" celetuk Sans.

" hehe iya gw lupa… lah ?itu kan karena ulah lu yang iseng woi…!" jawab gw sambil ngusap kepala.

"hahahha… makanya jadi orang itu yang penyabar apa.. kaya gw gini". ejeknya

Yap… ini dia Sans Greydra keturunan asli spiritualist, kedua orang tuanya merupakan wizard federasi yang berkompeten di bidangnya tidak salah jika mereka menghasilkan keturunan yang mumpuni dalam hal sihir tempur. Pemuda berambut biru semi hitam dengan mata biru tua ini adalah orang pertama serta sahabat karib gw semenjak menginjakkan kaki di Novus. Pemuda inilah yang kerap 'mendinginkan' suasana ketika gw lepas kendali karena emosi. Pribadinya yang supel dan suka iseng secara tidak langsung menjadi obat pelipur penat dari seabrek kegiatan kemiliteran.

" eh Chraigh.."

" Apaan?"

"lu kenal sama wizard yang namanya Yuri itu?" sembari memalingkan muka kearah seorang wanita dengan rambut abu-abu kehitaman panjang dibiarkan sepundak, poninya yang diberi beberapa penjepit rambut di biarkan menutupi mata kanan yang berwarna biru gelap. Tampak berdiri sendiri dengan tangan terlipat ke perut.

"belum sih… yah nanti juga kenal kalau sudah tugas bareng.."tukas gw.

"lu tau ga… gw baru kali ini lihat orang yang mempunyai rambut abu-abu selain Maximus Lake Grymnystre, ya walaupun rambut Yuri lebih pekad dari pada Maximus.."

"bener juga sih… pernah dengar seorang bellato dengan darah campuran?"

"maksud lu keturunan cora dan bellato itu?"tanya Sans

"ya… semua cerita yang pernah gw denger kayanya lebih mengarah kearah dia deh.."jawab gw

"Untuk potongan seorang bellato.. hmm...oke.. dia termasuk tipe gw"

BlLtak..! satu pukulan ringan mendarat dikepala Sans.

"aduh-aduh.. oi kenapa lu.."

"Caters Sans Greydra ... ini medan perang anda mengerti?" balas gw menirukan perkataan Royal Ain Nossaer.

Gelak tawa pun pecah di antara kami. Tanpa disadari yang dibicarakan pun melirik kearah kami, dengan melepaskan tangan yang sedari tadi ia lipat di perut dan mulai berjalan ke arah kami.

"Yuri.. panggil saja Yuri.. " sapanya dingin sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat.

"Chraig Istoris.." ucap gw sembari berdiri dan menjabat tanganya

"Sans Greydra.." dilanjutkan oleh Sans

" tampaknya kita akan berada dalam satu tim jadi.." belum selesai ia berucap Sans pun angkat suara.

" Tentu.. tenang saja nona Caters Sans Greydra pasti akan melindungi anda" potong Sans.

"oh begitu... terima kasih Caters, tapi ingat jika salah satu dari anda mengacaukan misi kita kali ini saya tidak akan segan-segan membuat perhitungan, khususnya anda tuan Chraigh sebaiknya anda datang lebih awal! sampai bertemu besok pukul 10.00.." sembari berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Sans dan gw pun di buat tercengang dengan kelakuan gadis tersebut.

" huff ... ini dia satu lagi nona sempurna yang akan menemani kita.."ujar Sans frustasi

" haha... rasain... lagian pakek sok kegantengan." Celetuk gw.

"Siapa yang tau dan siapa yang mengira ..?" balas Sans sok puitis dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

" _Wah..wah.. bakal sulit nih berada satu tim dengan orang seperti dia, yah semoga aja pas lagi jalan bisa berubah kepribadian"_ gumam gw dalem batin.

,,

Di sisi lain Spirtualsit's Hall

,,

Seorang bellato berjubah putih dengan lambang federasi tergambar jelas di bagian punggung jubah mewahnya tersebut berdiri santai di sudut area latihan force expert federasi. Kedua tanganya dilipat diatas dada dan di tangan kananya tergenggam sebuah tongkat sedang berwarna perak di balut cahaya biru. ia memandang dingin kepada para spiritualist yang sedang melatih kekuatan sihir mereka.

Di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang menjuntai melewati bahunya. Memberi kesan sedikit feminis dengan mata biru jernih, memerhatikan jalanya latihan pada hari itu.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa hari ini.." ucap lelaki berjubah putih dingin.

Pandangan mereka bergeser melihat wizard berpangkat Caters yang baru saja membubarkan barisanya.

"Saya berharap banyak untuk besok .. Lumire.." ujar pria berjubah putih seraya membelokan badanya membuat jubah yang ia kenakan bergerak tersapu udara.

" Tentu saya juga begitu Maximus." Balas sang wanita.

Keduanya pun berjalan keluar melawati pintu lain aula yang terlihat sepi. Bagaikan cahaya yang ditelan kegelapan perlahan bayangan jubah putih itu memudar lalu menghilang.

###

 **N/B : sorry bukan bermaksud bikin chapter yang bosenin tapi ya ini sedikit perkenalan Chraig Istoris buat kalian… oh iya nama Istoris diambil dari nama belakang Royal Oritzi di FF Lake, soale gw terinspirasi dari namanya… untuk chapter berikutnya silahkan di tunggu ya… thanks for reading..**


	3. Chapter 3 First Time Dungeon Entrance

**Bellato Union HQ, 09.59**

 **,,**

 **,,**

Suara kicauan burung khas planet Novus memperindah susasana pagi menuju siang hari itu. Dari sebuah jendela terlihat seorang pemuda Bellato sedang sibuk akan sesuatu.

"Aduh tongkat gw! mana tongkat gw? Tadi malam abis gw bersihin, gw taro sini perasaan. ko bisa ilang sih? Yah… bakal abis dah kalo telat lagi."teriak Chraig

Di sebuah kamar, Chraig terlihat panik mencari sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Ya, tepat hari ini Chraig akan diterjunkan dalam misi latihan ke gerbang dungeon. Tentunya, ia tak ingin mengacaukan misinya kali ini. namun apa daya, hal-hal aneh selalu terjadi saat ia berniat untuk tidak datang terlambat. entah itu karena sesuatu yang 'mistis' atau karena memang orangnya aja yang teledor.

Sudah hampir setengah jam lebih, Sepasang mata merah menerawang setiap sudut kamar yang berantakan itu. Menelisik dan menyelidik seakan tengah berada di medan perang. Sudut kamar, samping lemari bahkan kamar mandi tidak luput dari pencarianya. Tibalah pandanganya terhenti, ketika melihat sesuatu yang 'nongol' dari bawah tempat tidurnya.

"nah, ini dia! Gw cariin dimana-mana, ternyata lu ngumpet disini ya! Eh tapi knapa bisa disini ya? Ah bodo yang penting gw ga mau kena oceh mulu!" celotehnya sendirian.

Seperti biasa, suara bantingan pintu mesh berkolaborasi dengan kicauan burung semakin memperindah Susana pagi itu. …

,,

,,

 **Battle Dungeon Gate, 10. 00 W.N.**

 **,,**

 **,,**

Keadaan lima Gerbang dungeon pagi hari itu tidak seramai biasanya. Suara bising terdengar disana-sini, terlihat beberapa kumpulan patriot Bellato berperalatan lengkap tengah berkelompok membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka yang terdiri dari berbagai devisi dan kelas, tampak antusias dalam misi latihan gabungan. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya para patriot Bellato yang baru saja naik ke tingkat elit, ditugaskan dalam misi latihan gabungan memasuki gerbang dungeon. Mereka disebar berdasarkan pembagian yang sudah ditentukan oleh instrukturnya masing-masing. Rata-rata dari mereka berjumlah tujuh orang dengan kelas campuran.

Beberapa dari instruktur terlihat berkumpul di sekitar area bank Bellato. Penampakan mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan para patriot yang lain, mereka berpakaian armor perang lengkap dengan senjatanya. Yang berbeda hanyalah warna armor mereka yang seragam. Ya.. federasi sangat mengutamakan kesejahteraan patriotnya. Bahkan ada beberapa Red MAU yang sengaja di 'parkir' dekat bank, mungkin bertujuan untuk menambah kesan serius pada kesempatan itu. Ya… siapa yang tidak kenal MAU, senjata andalan bangsa kerdil ini dijuluki sebagai raksasa perang. Rancangan teknologi senjata bergerak bebas mutakhir yang di lapisi dengan armor baja, acap kali membuat bangsa pesaing ketar-ketir menghadapi senjata raksasa satu ini.

Di deretan paling belakang tampak kelompok 17 yang masih beranggota enam orang. Diantara mereka, seorang pria dan wanita berarmor tebal khas warrior Bellato terlihat sedang berbincang. Di sebelahnya ada seorang perempuan berarmor slim light yang di dominasi warna merah putih, sedang sibuk sendiri menguncir rambutnya sembari mengemut sebuah lollipop. Lalu ada juga seorang lelaki berkacamata dengan armor slim light, sedang mengatur panel inventory 4 dimensinya. Dan dua lain diantara mereka adalah Yuri dan Sans Greydra. Memang, anggota kelompok mereka belum bisa dikatakan lengkap, Chraigh yang seharusnya sudah berada diantara mereka sama sekali belum menunjukan batang hidungnya padahal beberapa saat lagi misi latihan gabungan akan dimulai.

"Heh… rambut biru tukang gombal… kemana temen lu yang satu itu? ini udah mau jam 10 tau..!?"Tanya Yuri dengan nada kesal. Sembari membesarkan matanya. Membuat wajah eloknya terlihat sangar.

"Ee.. Anu… mungkin lagi ke kamar kecil..hehe, _Aduh… ini bocah kemana lagi yak… hoby banget datang terlambat_..!" gerutu Sans sambil melirik jam tanganya.

"Pokoknya awas aja kalo misi kita kali ini kacau karena kalian berdua… Gw ga akan main-main buat perhitungan sama kalian..!". ancam gadis berdarah campuran tersebut., empat orang yang berada satu tim bersama mereka hanya memberi respon biasa melihatnya.

" _waduuh… abis harga diri gw! sebagai seorang pria … masa gw di ancem sama cewe begini!?"_ nelangsa Sans dalem batin.

"Perhatian seluruh patriot…!" sebuah teriakan yang maskulin dan tegas berhasil memecahkan kebisingan yang sedari tadi terjadi. Tampak seorang berambut hitam dipangkas cepak berdiri di depan pusat bank federasi dengan posisi istirahat di tempat. Mata hitam di bawah alis goloknya, memandangi para peserta dengan tatapan datar namun memberi kesan tersendiri. Di belakangnya berdiri para instruktur dari setiap devisi ikut berbaris dengan posisi yang serupa. Suasana pun berubah canggung, semua peserta tampak menutup rapat bibir mereka. Setelah dirasa cukup kondusif, Lelaki itu pun sedikit tersenyum lalu menyambung kalimatnya.

" Terima kasih atas perhatianya patriot… sebelum saya memberikan pengarahan, perkenalkan saya adalah Conquest Rialgard Sade, sub class Berseker. Beberapa dari teman kalian yang berasal dari Devisi tempur jarak dekat pasti sudah kenal betul siapa saya dan bagaimana saya mendidik. Untuk selebihnya saya rasa tidak penting untuk dibahas di forum ini." Jelas Railgard lugas dengan pandangan memutari tatapan para peserta.

"Saya yakin bahwa instruktur kalian telah memberi penjelasan yang detil tentang misi kita kali ini. yaitu, mengalahkan Boss dungeon yang akan kalian masuki… Saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwasanya misi kali ini adalah sebuah latihan! Jadi jangan bertindak ceroboh ataupun gegabah! Kunci dari kesuksesan misi kali ini adalah kerjasama tim dan saya rasa waktu yang saya berikan barusan, cukup untuk kalian saling bertukar informasi. Selebihnya tergantung bagaimana kordinasi kalian di dalam Dungeon! Dan hal yang perlu kalian perhatikan…"

Ditengah-tengah arahan conquest Rialgard, Sans yang berada di kelompok paling akhir dikejutkan oleh suatu aura dingin pekat yang memecah konsentrasinya dari arah belakang. Seketika bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri semua.

" _Aura ini? Aura pembunuh milik Royal Ain Nossaer? Tidak mungkin dia kan… berada di belakang Conquest Railgard..!"_ batin Sans penasaran, ia pun memberanikan diri menoleh.

Belum sempat ia memutar kepalanya 180 derajat ke belakang, sesosok lelaki berjubah putih bersama seorang wanita pirang telah berjalan melewati sela-sela barisan tepat di depan muka Sans. Dirinya hanya di buat terpaku melihat lambang federasi yang terpampang jelas di punggung lelaki itu. Sementara Aura dingin yang pekat tadi semakin kuat ia rasakan. Memang beberapa wizard mempunyai indra perasa yang sangat peka. Membuat mereka bisa mengetahui karakteristik sihir dari individu lain. Namun itu semua bisa terjadi jika salah seorang dari mereka memancarkan atmosfer yang sangat kuat.

" _Lelaki itu… apa-apaan tekanan auranya ini..!"_ batin Sans menahan nafas.

Jubah putih itu terus berjalan melewati sela-sela patriot yang sedang 'khusyuk' mendengarkan arahan dari Conquest Railgard. Pandangannya lurus kedepan di ikuti wanita pirang di belakangnya, beberapa patriot lain yang sadar akan kehadiranya pun mulai berbisik satu sama lain. Kini ia sudah tidak berada di sela-sela barisan lagi, melainkan mulai menaiki tanjakan yang mengantarkanya ke tempat Conquest Railgard berdiri.

"… yang dibutuhkan oleh Federasi." Pandangan Railgard beralih kepada lelaki berjubah putih yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Lelaki itupun membuka penutup kepalanya. Rambut ungu pekat gaya denim terlihat jelas karenanya. Beberapa saat Railgard terpaku.

" Seluruh patriot beri hormat … Grraak..!" teriak Railgard tiba-tiba, setelah mengenal siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Semua bellato yang berada di kesempatan itu langsung memberi hormat, Instruksi dadakan dari Conquest Railgard membuat beberapa patriot gelagapan karena kaget. Setelah sampai di tempat Railgard, lelaki itu mengamati barisan para instruktur, lalu membalikan badannya kearah para patriot dibelakangnya. Satu balasan hormat dari lelaki itu, semua patriot pun menurunkan tangan mereka. Kini Sans bisa melihat lelaki itu dengan jelas berdiri di depan barisan. Dengan satu senyuman dari laki-laki itu berhasil membuat Sans terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

" _Auranya..! mengapa tiba-tiba berubah jadi hangat seperti ini? gw yakin kalo Chraig ada di sini dia ga kalah kaget dari gw." gumam Sans._ Beberapa saat terlihat lelaki itu membisikan sesuatu pada Conquest Railgard.

"Baiklah para patriot … di tengah kita telah hadir Wakil Archon 1 federasi. Beliau akan menyampaikan beberapa pesan dan arahan kepada kalian. Kepadanya dipersilakan…"

"Terima kasih Conquest…. Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu, tujuan saya kemari untuk menunggu kedatngan seseorang serta ingin melihat para patriot ini tumbuh.." jawabnya.

Lelaki berjubah putih itu kini maju beberapa langkah di depan Royal Railgard. Seutas senyuman yang sedari tadi ia tampilkan tetap terpampang menghiasi wajahnya yang putih kemerahan. Paduan antara rambut ungu gaya denim, sedikit lesung pipi dan dagu yang agak meruncing membuat kesan tersendiri. sebuah karisma yang lumayan menarik bagi seorang penyihir. Ia pun mulai angkat suara.

"Selamat pagi para sahabat seperjuangan...!, tidak banyak hal yang akan saya sampaikan. Hari ini kalian akan diuji kelayakan dan kerjasama timnya. Jika kalian merasa terdesak silahkan gunakan Scroll darurat yang telah diberikan pada kalian. Apapun keadaan yang akan kalian hadapi di dalam sana saya ingin kalian berjanji, kembalilah dengan hidup…! Karena kalian lebih berharga melebihi apapun bagi federasi..! apakah yang saya instruksikan jelas!?."

"Siap! Jelas Maximus..!"jawab para peserta serentak.

" Bagus… dan ada sedikit hadiah kecil dari saya." lelaki itu pun berpaling kepada wanita pirang di belakangnya. Lalu berkata "Nona Lumire sudikah anda?" sembari merentangkan tangan kirinya kepada para peserta.

"Dengan senang hati Maximus." kini giliran perempuan pirang itu yang maju.

Ketika langkahnya terhenti, matanya langsung terpejam dan bibir mungilnya terlihat bergerak merapalkan beberapa mantra. Kedua tangannya pun ikut diangkat keatas untuk beberapa saat. Pendar-pendar cahaya warna-warni terkumpul dalam genggaman kosongnya di udara. Tepat beberapa detik kemudian, wanita itu menghujamkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah peserta.

"Holy Force…! Soul Ballad.. Elemental Shield…!"

Pendar cahaya yang sedari tadi terkumpul, sirna seketika dari telapak tanganya. Langsung saja, kubah-kubah cahaya putih kecil bermunculan di sekeliling tubuh para peserta, indah sekaligus menyilaukan. Sans sendiri pun bisa merasakan sesuatu seperti mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti. Masuk mengalir dalam setiap rongga pernafasan dan peredaran darahnya.

" _Ajiiib…. Anget bro…_ " ujar wizard berambut biru kehitaman itu. Sang warchon kembali menyambung kalimatnya.

"Elemental shield… adalah sebuah force yang akan meningkatkan kekebalan kalian terhadap gempuran elemen. Sedangkan Soul Ballad adalah sihir dasar yang berguna untuk meningkatkan regenerasi sel kalian." Jelas sang Warchon

"Sebagai bentuk antisispasi dan dukungan kami kepada kalian, Nona Lumire Erlecht telah merapalkan mantra pendukung, agar pertarungan kalian menjadi lebih efisien. Selamat bertugas dan semoga beruntung. Untuk kita… dan untuk federasi…!"ucap sang Warchon dengan mengepalkan tanganya ke atas membakar semangat para peserta yang ada di tempat itu.

"UUUUUWWWWOOOOO..!"Teriak peserta dengan semangat yang membara.

Sang warchon dan asistennya pun kembali menuju barisan para instrukstur diiringi sorakan para peserta. Setelah menjajarkan barisanya, tepat di sebelah kirinya Royal Ain Nossaer yang berdiri dalam posisi istirahat di tempat berbisik kepadanya.

"Pidato yang bagus untuk potongan seorang Warchon menurutku…"

"Ya.. cukup bagus untuk membakar semangat mereka, kau juga harus belajar bagaimana cara membuat bawahanmu merasa dihormati dan setia kepadamu." Respon sang Warchon.

"Tentu saja aku menghormati mereka! buktinya selama ini tak ada yang berani menentang instruksi dariku. Meraka bawahan yang setia." Tukas Royal Ain.

"Kesetiaan bukan hanya masalah berani menentang atau tidak…"lelaki itu menarik nafas panjang, menahanya sebentar lalu melepaskannya melalui rongga mulutnya. Lalu ia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong.

" …namun kesetiaan berawal dari seberapa kuat ikatanmu dengan mereka, Seberapa besar kau rela berkorban untuk mereka, maka sebesar itu lah mereka akan berkorban untukmu."jawab lelaki itu sembari tetap melihat ke barisan peserta.

" Hhhmmmffff…. ( _ekspresi meremehkan_ ), kau memang selalu bisa mematahkan kalimatku dengan segudang pesan bijakmu 'pak tua'..!"ejek Ain.

"Mungkin kalau kau yang lebih dulu ada di dunia ini… kau akan beruntung, karena aku pasti akan berdiri disitu dan mulai mencemooh pidatomu.."balas sang Warchon

"Bagaimanapun… kau tetap menjadi yang terbaik, seberapa besar aku mencoba, aku hanya akan menjadi tanaman yang tumbuh di bawah bayang-bayang pohonmu.."

"Kau tahu…, akan ada saatnya dimana tanaman yang selalu tumbuh di bawah bayang-bayang pohon itu, akan menjadi pohon yang menaungi tanaman baru lainnya. Namun sekarang, ini adalah tugas sang pohon untuk melindungi tanaman itu sampai saatnya ia mampu menaungi dan melindungi tanaman lain. Dan aku yakin pohon yang kau maksud itu, sangat menyayangi tanaman di bawahnya, bahkan ia tak mau membiarkan sinar matahari yang sangat terik merusak daun muda yang baru saja tumbuh…" jawab sang Warchon seraya sedikit menatap wanita di sampingnya.

Yang ditatap pun tersenyum dan berkata " Terimakasih untuk telah menjadi pohon itu bagiku, kakak…"

,,

,,

Setelah apel singkat barusan, para peserta dibagi menjadi empat kloter di empat Gerbang pemberangkatan yang berbeda. Bentuk gerbang dungeon sendiri berjumlah lima gerbang yang terdiri dari; Satu gerbang besar utama yang biasa mereka sebut _Dark Hole Dungeon Gate_ dengan empat gerbang dungeon lain mengelilinginya di setiap sisinya yang di pisahkan oleh tangga kecil. Sebelum mereka di izinkan masuk mereka harus memiliki kunci gerbang tersebut yang bisa di dapatkan dari berburu. Jenis monster yang akan muncul di dalam dungeon bergantung kepada jenis kunci yang mereka pegang.

Kini semua kelompok sudah berdiri di depan gerbangnya masing-masing, kelompok 17 mendapat posisi di gerbang sebelah timur yang langsung menghadap kearah portal masuk markas dan manager guild. Kunci dungeon di pegang oleh salah seorang anggota kelompok, sedangkan di kelompk 17 Yuri lah yang bertindak sebagai pemegang kunci.

Suasana hening langsung tercipta, semua peserta tampak bersiap-siap menerjang kedalam dungeon. Beberapa detik kemudian kilatan listrik membentuk lingkaran kecil, semakin lama semakin membesar memperlihatkan imej seperti awan yang berputar. Semua peserta terperangah, bukan karena kagum atau takjub. Melainkan raut wajah yang memperlihatkan kekagetan. Benar saja, Gerbang yang terbuka bukan ke-empat gerbang kecil. Namun kilatan listrik itu berasal dari _Dark Hole Dungeon Gate,_ samar-samar muncul bayangan sesuatu, semakinlama semakin jelas bentuk dari bayangan itu menyerupai tubuh bellato. 1.. 2.. 4 … 7..! tujuh tubuh bellato muncul dari gumpalan awan berputar itu.

Ke-tujuh bellato itu jelas terlihat memakai peralatan tempur yang lengkap. Dua diantaranya memegang perisai besar, dua lagi memegang tongkat sihir, satu pria dengan senjata api berukuran besar di pundaknya dan pria yang terakhir memegang sebuah kapak yang terlihat seperti di modifikasi, armornya tampak berbeda dari kebanyakan warrior lainnya. Bagian lengan kanannya seperti sengaja dibuang habis menunjukan otot-otot bisepnya yang kekar dan hanya menyisakan sarung tangannya saja. Keadaan mereka tidak bisa dibilang baik, beberapa armor mereka tergores, sobek, ada yang terbakar dan penuh dengan debu. Semua peserta dibuat diam melihatnya tak ada satupun yang angkat suara.

Gerbang dungeon masih tak kunjung tertutup. Sekarang, giliran sebuah bayangan raksasa setinggi 3 meter lebih terlihat mendekat dari balik gerbang.

Jjjggguuiit…. Deeengg… Jjjggguuiit…. Deeenggg….

Langkah berat dentuman besi terdengar nyaring ditelinga. Perlahan muncul sesuatu seperti meriam, lalu disusul dengan bagian-bagian yang lainnya dari bayangan itu dan akhirnya muncul seutuhnya.

"Blue M.A.U…!" teriak salah seorang Bellato diikuti dengan suara berisik dari patriot yang lain.

Rangkaian baja biru itu berjalan menuruni tangga seakan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tidak bisa di pungkiri, Blue M.A.U dan Green M.A.U merupakan seuatu yang langka bagi mereka. Senjata pamungkas dengan tingkat Upgrade tertinggi itu hanya diproduksi beberapa unit saja. Entah beberapa unit yang dikirim keluar markas untuk menjaga keamanaan tidak ada yang tau pasti. Bahkan ada desas-desus bahwa, para ilmuwan Bellato sekarang telah mengembangkan teknologi Gold M.A.U yang disenyalir sebagai bentuk evolusi terakhir dari M.A.U. Setelah rangkaian baja itu turun, Gerbang dungeon semakin lama semakin redup dan diakhiri dengan cahaya putih panjang sebelum tertutup.

"Selamat datang Maximus Elims Ibtasim, saya sudah menunggu kedatangan anda sedari tadi." sambut sang Warchon sembari berjalan menuruni tangga diikuti oleh Conquest Lumire Erlecht. Sebuah lipatan kain putih telah siap di tangan wanita itu, ia menjunjungnya setinggi perut seperti memegang sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

"Terimakasih atas sambutannya Maximus Huam Nossaer, saya tidak menyangka bahwa akan seramai ini ketika sampai di markas." Salah Seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan beberapa surai kuning menggunakan armor warrior tingkat 55 dengan bagian lengan kanan dibuang, berjalan menghampiri sambutan dari sang warchon. Penampakan matanya berbeda dari kebanyakan bellato, sebuah lensa berwarna kuning dengan pupil lancip seperti lembing menatap tajam ke depan. Sembari berjalan, kapak modifikasi yang ia pegang langsung dimasukanya kedalam inventori.

"Haha… ini hanya sebuah kebetulan, sepertinya anda menyelesaikanya lebih cepat dari pada waktu yang ditentukan."jawab Maximus Huam

Setelah mereka berdua saling mendekat, Maximus Huam Nossaer memberikan lipatan kain putih yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Lumire kepada warrior Bellato di hadapannya. Tangan mereka bersambut, Sang warrior langsung mengibaskan lipatan kain tersebut lalu membungkus tubuhnya. Sebuah jubah putih dengan ukiran lambang federasi berwarna emas telah membungkus tubuh kekar itu. sebuah jubah yang sama persis dengan yang di kenakan oleh Maximus Huam bahkan lebih mewah.

"Lebih cepat ya..? Bukankah semua pertempuran memiliki sebuah kemungkinan?" jawab lelaki itu disertai senyuman.

"Seluruh patriot, beri hormat kepada Archon federasi..!" perintah Maximus Huam Nossaer sekaligus mengangkat tangan kananya kearah pelipis. Semua patriot yang ada di tempat itu ikut memberi hormat. Sang Archon hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai respon dari hormat mereka. Para Instruktur pun mulai mengarahkan para pesrta untuk kembali fokus terhadap gerbnag dungeon.

"Ada berita penting yang harus saya sampaikan kepada anda Maximus." Ujar Maximus Huam serius.

"Baiklah... temui saya setelah ini diruangan." Jawab sang Archon datar. Ia pun membalikan badannya menghadap kepada tujuh patriot yang ada di belakangnya.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasama kalian... kita berkumpul di Hall of Fame 2 jam dari sekarang ada hal penting yang akan kita bahas."

"Siap laksanakan." Jawaban dari mereka di tutup dengan sikap hormat, ketujuh patriot itupun langsung membubarkan barisan mereka, meninggalkan Maximus Elims dan Huam yang masih berdiri. Bahkan sang armor rider masih enggan turun dari kokpit blue M.A.U nya. Langsung saja ia tancap gas tanpa memberikan respon apapun.

"Anda tidak langsung kembali?" tanya Maximus Huam.

"Melihat para patriot muda yang antusias, selalu membuat semangat saya pulih kembali." Mata sang Archon kembali menatap kea rah para peserta. Dari sorot matanya yang berpupil lancip seperti mata binatang buas, terpancar percikan semangat walaupun penampakan di wajahnya sudah menyiratkan kelelahan.

Para peserta kembali bersiap di depan Gerbang dungeon.

"Gerbang akan terbuka dalam 1 menit…! Bersiaplah!." Teriak salah seorang instrusktur.

"Duh, ni bocah kemana lagi..!? bikin orang panik aja..!" teriak Sans frustasi sambil sedikit menjambak rambut biru kehitamannya. "Eh bro… kita tunggu sebentar lagi ya.. palingan ni anak bentar lagi dateng

"Udah.. tinggalin aja. Sampah kaya dia cuma menghalangi jalan!."sela Yuri dengan pose tangan terlipat di perutnya.

"Eh…!? apa lu bilang barusan?" Tanya Sans sembari menatap muka Yuri

"Owh… sekarang jadi tiba-tiba budeg ya? Gw bilang 'Sampah kaya dia Cuma bisa menghalangi jalan' jelas?" ulang Yuri dengan sedikit penekanan pada beberapa kata.

"heh… itu mulut pernah disekolahin kaga..!"Sans yang tidak terima langsung mengacungkan tongkat yang ia genggam sedari tadi ke wajah wizard berparas cantik itu.

"Lho..!? nyatanya, kalian bisa lihat sendiri kan? Kalo dia punya niat, datang dong tepat waktu..! lagian dia cuma handal di satu element, ada ga ada dia sama aja… ga bakal ngerubah apapun..!"balas Yuri meremehkan.

"Asseem… kalo lu pikir bisa nyelesain misi ini sendiri, sana pergi ! semoga aja tu monster lagi pada berbaik hati ama lu !"Susana di kelompok 17 pun mulai memanas. Sans yang biasanya cenderung bersahaja di hadapan seorang wanita, mulai berubah raut wajahnya.

"Ya..! itu lebih baik dari pada pergi bersama kalian dan cuma jadi penghambat buat gw ..!" ucap Yuri lalu membalikan badanya menghadap ke arah gerbang.

"Ni cewe… harus di kasih pelajaran..!" langkah Sans di halangi oleh sebuah tameng besar yang melintang di hadapanya.

"hei… sudah… ga usah di perpanjang. Sekarang harusnya kita fokus kepada misi kita kali ini. Inget kata-kata Conquest Railgard? Ini bukan masalah kuat atau tidak, ini masalah kerjasama tim..!" Ujar salah seorang warrior di kelompok itu. Dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya ia merupakan seorang shield miller.

"Benar kata Anad kita harus fokus terhadap kerja sama tim." warior wanita yang sedari tadi diam kini angkat suara.

"Uhm… bagaimana kalau langsung kita atur formasi? Sekiranya, masih ada beberapa menit sebelum giliran kita tiba."Ranger wanita berarmor putih-merah itu pun ikut masuk kedalam pembicaraan dengan ekspresinya.

"Ide yang bagus Nona… ehm.. siapa namamu tadi hehe..?"sambut Sans.

"Wiiiiikkkyyy… Wiky Scute… jangan lupa ya ^^…" jawab ranger wanita itu dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Mendengar jawaban polos dari ranger itu membuat muka Sans berubah merah.

"eh… eh.. iyaa Wiky, oke lain kali tidak akan." Jawab Sans gelagapan.

"Baiklah agar menghemat waktu… saya sebagai yang ditunjuk menjadi ketua party akan memberitahukan formasi kita. Renacananya seperti ini, untuk melawan monster dungeon yang bergerombol saya dan nona Lluve akan berada di garis depan dan membuka jalan untuk party kita. Wiky akan berada di tengah untuk mengondisikan beberapa musuh yang mengganggu dan kau Henri.., berhubung sub Classmu adalah Mental Smith kau akan ku taruh di garis belakang sebagai support dan mengamankan line belakang dengan guard tower…"

"sebantar boleh saya bicara?" Tanya sang Mental Smith.

"Silahkan."jawab Anad

"Guard Tower merupakan alat pendukung perang yang tidak bisa dipindah tempatkan jadi, guard tower memiliki jangkauan serang. Kalaupun di bongkar pasang akan memakan waktu yang lama."jelas Henri detil.

"Begitu ya… oke… kau bisa memasang guard towermu ketika kita menghadapi boss."

"Siap… anggap saja semuanya beres."

"dan kalian berdua… akan mengisi bagian sayap kanan dan kiri. Karena damage yang paling besar diantara kita adalah kalian para spiritualist, aku ingin kalian membantu Wiky membereskan para monster. Dan aku harap jangan bertengkar lagi.. ini misi!"

"Terserah apa katamu pria besar.." jawab Yuri sembari memalingkan mukanya. Anad hanya menggelenbgkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Yuri. "Dan selalu ada rencana B jika kita terdesak.."sambung Anad.

"Rencana B?"Tanya Wiky bingung. Anad pun beradu pandang dengan Lluve lalu membersitkan sebuah seringai.

"Jika saatnya tepat kalian akan tahu.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Chraigh saya yakin dia sedang menuju kemari." Sela Sans. Sembari berusaha menghubungi Chraigh melalui Transmitternya

"Udah gw bilangkan!? Ga usah…"

"Yuri ..! jaga bicara anda."potong Anad dengan tatapan tegas ke arahnya.

"Hassssyyhhh…" desis Yuri sembari meghentakan kakinya. Anad pun melanjutkan.

"Untuk itu mohon maaf Sans, kita akan mengambil kemungkinan terbaik untuk misi kali ini. Saya akan beri waktu sampai tiba saat kita masuk. Jika dia berhasil tiba disini sebelum kita memasuki dungeon maka dia akan bersama kita. Dan jika tidak saya mohon maaf, kita harus melanjutkan misi ini tanpanya. Bisa anda mengerti?"

"mengerti.. terima kasih."

Satu persatu kelompok yang mereka sebut party telah memasuki gerbang dungeon dari arahnya masing-masing. Dan sekarang hanya tersisa satu kelompok yaitu kelompok 17 di gerbang sebelah timur.

"Kelompok 17 masuk..!" seru Conquest Railgard.

Anad D'Thorov sebagai ketua party memulai langkahnya masuk ke gerbang dungeon, diikuti yang lain. Sebelum menginjakan kakinya Sans masih sempat melihat kebelakang, arah darimana Chraigh selalu muncul tanpa diduga. Beberapa detik ia terpaku, sampai sebuah teriakan mengejutkannya.

"Sans ngapain bengong di situ..!?" tanya Henri dengan tubuh yang cuma muncul setengah.

"Yoi Hen… tunggu gw." jawab Sans

"Ayoo buruan…" tangan mereka pun bersambut, henri menarik Sans masuk ke gerbang dungeon.

" _Sorry Chraigh… kali ini gw ga bisa nungguin lu.."_ gumam Sans dalam hati.

 **,,**

 **,,**

 **Inside the Dungeon Battle field**

 **,,**

Imej putih yang menyilaukan lambat laun berubah menjadi pemandangan yang aneh. Sebuah pulau kecil yang hanya terdiri dari bebatuan yang lancip tanpa tumbuhan sedikitpun, tengah mengapung diantara latar ungu yang tak terlihat cakrawalanya. Beberapa jembatan batu terlit sambung menyambung dari pulau ke pulau. Beberapa portal berbentuk lingakran kecil muncul di atas pulau tersebut. Kelompok 17 kini telah sampai di Dungeon Battle field.

"Wew… jadi ini dungeon battle field?" gumam Sans. Sementara ia kagum atas penampakan arena itu, rekanya yang lain bahkan sudah siap dengan peralatanya masing-masing.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk kagum Sans." Tegur Lluve sambil memutar-mutar senjata Field Lancenya.

"Monster disini katanya menakutkan lho.. hihi.." ledek Wiky berusaha menakuti, namun bukanya ketakutan Sans justru senang melihat wajah polos wanita berambut merah itu.

"Kamu ga cocok buat nakutin orang ya Wiky? ekspresimu itu lho terlalu polos… eh jadinya malah imut-imut gimana gitu.. hehe.. jadi pengen nyubit."

" eh… iya kah?" Tanya Wiky bingung kini ekspresinya lebih menggemaskan, bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka dengan efek alis terangkat.

" _oh my God… ^^"_ batin Sans.

" Fire ball..!". sebuah bola api kecil meledak dekat sepatu Sans, membuatnya loncat karena terkejut.

"ehh… Busseet..!" bekas bakar jelas terlihat ditempat Sans berdiri tadi. Matanya mengikuti arah dari mana bola api itu datang dan…

"Aseem .. lu pengen ngebunuh gua beneran ya!?" teriak Sans pada Yuri.

"Sekali lagi godain cewe, tu bola api bakal mendarat di wajah 'tampan' lu.."

"Enak aja gw udah punya SIM tau..!" elak Sans.

"SIM..? apaan tu ?." Tanya Henri mengintrogasi.

"Ya… Surat Izin Menggombal muehehehe." Sekarang giliran lembing es kecil menancap tepat di antara kedua kakinya.

"Woi, cewe psikopat..! gw ga godain siapa-siapa."

"Tau… Cuma lagi pengen aja ngerjain lu." Ujar Yuri sembari menahan ta kecil dengan tangan kananya.

"Hadeh…" Hela Sans. " _yah setidaknya_ _walaupun sikapnya begitu, ternyata dia punya rasa humor sedikit."_ gumam Sans dalam hati.

"Baiklah… langsung bentuk formasi ..!" teriak Anad memberi instruksi.

Anad berdiri paling depan dengan Protection Shield dan Sickle Knife ditangan kanannya. Dibelakangnya ada Wiky dengan Intense Vulcan yang selalu menemaninya. Lalu Henri megeluarkan Rifle Gattling Gun miliknya, dan mengganti kacamatanya dengan sebuah google. Sedangkan Yuri dan Sans sudah dalam posisi siap memegang Sickle Staff. Mereka pun mulai bergerak, diantara dua jalan yang berbeda mereka memimlih jalan sebelah kiri.

"Let's Do it…!" teriak Anad sambil berlari kedepan diikuti yang lainya melewati jembatan bebatuan yang menghubungkan pulau satu dan yang lainya. Derap lari mereka terdengar bersemangat ketika melintasi jembatan itu. Ketika ketujuh Bellato itu sampai pada arena pertama. Segerombolan Grumble Hook langsung menghadang pergerakan mereka dan langsung maju guna melancarkan serangan. Tidak tinggal diam Anad dan Lluve melesat lebih dulu dari pada yang lainnya.

"Heeeaah… TAUNT..!" teriak Shield miller itu sambil mengadukan tameng dan Sickle Knifenya. Grumble hook yang tadinya brutal tidak beraturan. Kini hanya mengarah kepada Anad, ia langsung memantapkan kuda-kudanya. Dan menahan serbuan Grumble hook itu di pelebaran jalan.

" Lluve sekarang..!". tubuh ramping berisi milik berserker wanita itu melewati sisi kanan Anad dengan mulus. Dengan satu hentakan kaki ia layangkan tubuhnya kearah kumpulan grumble hook, lalu dengan putaran penuh ia mengacaukan formasi para grumble hook.

"Tornado..!" Lluve memutar tubuhnya berkali-kali menghasilkan daya dorong kuat dari field lance yang ia gunakan, membuat beberapa grumble hook terpental dan banyak yang langung terbelah. Formasi grumble hook kini mulai pecah. Terlihat sekitar 12 ekor grumble hook telah sadar. Sedangkan Lluve masih berlari seraya melancarkan tusukan dan tebasanya ke beberapa grumble hook. Tubuh wanita itu masuk kedalam barisan grumble hook dan meliku-liuk diatara kaki-kaki mereka membuat grumble hook kebingungan menentukan targetnya.

Di posisi lain Anad kembali memasang kuda-kuda. Dua grumble hook menuju kearahnya, ketika jarak mereka semakin menipis, Anad langsung menghantam kepala satu grumble hook dengan protection shilednya. Grumble itu kehilangan keseimbangan efek dari benturan keras tameng, dari sisi lain seekor grumble hook melancarkan serangan berupa gigitan tajam. Anad langsung membungkukan badanya dan melakukan manuver penuh pada pisaunya.

"Shining Cut.." empat tebasan cepat dari Anad memotong beberapa kaki grumble hook tersebut, Membuatnya oleng dan roboh. Shield miller itu langsung menghujamkan pisaunya tepat diatas kepala serangga tersebut dan mengakhiri hidupnya. Belum sempat mencabut pisaunya seekor grumble yang barusan ia hantam dengan tameng sudah sadar dan menerjang kearahnya.

"Water Blade..!" sebuah gelombang raksasa berbentuk sirip hiu bergerak dengan cepat dan menembus tubuh serangga raksasa itu, membuatnya terbelah dua.

"Serangan yang bagus Sans…"

"Tidak masalah,… lindungi yang lain! Aku akan melakukan serangan dari belakang!"

Anad mengambil kembali pisaunya lalu berlari menuju Lluve yang kelihatan kewalahan menghadapi beberapa grumble hook. Empat ekor grumble kembali menuju kearah Anad dan enam yang lainya masih bergulat denga Lluve. Wiky dan Henri yang berada tengah-tengah barisan langsung mengambil langkah depan guna membantu Lluve.

"Death Blow..!" kembali Anad menggunakan skill. Dengan satu hantaman keras, tangan shield miller itu berhasil meremukan tanah dengan pisaunya. Retakan tanah berbentuk runcing dengan impact yang keras membuat para grumble hook susah bergerak. Anad melompat mundur, sedangkan Yuri tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Moveless Domain… Erensnare..!"

Akar dan sulur tanaman muncul dari dalam tanah menjalar serta melilit kaki-kaki grumble hook tersebut. Sekejap saja hampir setengah tubuh mereka terjalar oleh sulur buatan Yuri. Setelah berhasil mengikat para grumble hook, sebelum mantra pengikatnya habis. Yuri memutar tongkat dan menghantamkannya ke tanah.

"Killing Poison… Vetor!" rentetan duri beracun hijau langsung menembus bagi tubuh serangga-serangga tersebut membuat mereka tak berdaya.

"Bantu Lluve..!" teriak Anad.

Di sisi lain, melihat Lluve kewalahan mengahadapi jumlah musuh, Wiky dan Henri berusaha menarik perhatian. Langkah mereka berhenti, keduanya langsung mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Rapid Fire..!" masing-masing senjata mereka yang merupakan tipe gattling gun memuntahkan serial peluru beruntun mengarah kepada empat grumble hook sekaligus. Tembakan mereka berhasil mengenai tubuh para grumble dan sekarang berbalik mengejar mereka. Keduanya pun berpencar, wiky yang berlari menyamping terus menerus menghujani mereka dengan rentetan peluru. Sedangkan Henri terus berlari tanpa memberikan serangan kepada dua grumble yang mengejarnya.

Ruang untuk Lluve mulai terbuka. " Bagus…!" ujarnya. Berserker wanita itu pun meloncat mundur demi mengatur kuda-kuda di depan grumble hook. Ia menarik nafas, melawan enam ekor sekaligus cukup meguras energinya. Ujung tombaknya kini teracung kearah dua grumble di depanya. Sekejap dua kubu saling terdiam, setelah mengembalikan fokusnya Lluve kembali menerjang.

"Thrust..!" hujaman tombak berhasil mendarat tepat di daerah tengkuk seekor grumble, dilanjutkan dengan beberapa tebasan dan diakhiri tusukan tajam kearah kepala membuat satu ekor grumble roboh seketika. Seperti tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Lluve beristirahat grumble yang lain mengayunkan rahangnya karah Lluve. Lluve pun menggunakan tombaknya sebagai tumpuan untuk menghindar, sayang serangan grumble hook tersebut berhasil sedikit mengoyak armor wanita itu. Menghasilkan luka gores pada lenganya. Merasa mendapatkan celah yang bagus, Lluve langsung memegang tombaknya dengan kedua tangan dam memtutar tubuhnya menghasilkan tebasan 180 derajat.

"Power Cleave..!" tebasan panjang mendatar membelah badan Grumble hook itu. Alhasil cairan tubuhnya berceceran dimana-mana. Lluve pun selamat dari cengkramanya dan langsung berlari ke arah Henri.

Dua grumble berhasil Wiky bereskan dengan bantuan Yuri, sekarang giliran Henri yang masih main kucing-kucingan dengan dua ekor lainya. Henri masih tetap berlari sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang.

 _"Sial… gw belum dapet spot bagus buat nyerang.!"_ gumamnya. tanpa disadari Anad dan Lluve muncul secara tiba-tiba dari samping dan menebas kaki kedua grumble itu. Grumble pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan nterjatuh berhenti.

" Pergi dari situ..!" teriak Sans. " Frozen Rain…!" ujung tongkat Sans yang bersinar mengeluarkan lembing-lembing es kecil yang tak terhitung. Dengan satu ayunan seluruh lembing tajam tadi meluncur kearah targetnya. Grumble yang kesusahan untuk berdiri, bagaikan target empuk dari serangan Sans. Sedetik kemudian dua tubuh serangga itu sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Anggota kelompok 17 pun saling mendekat.

"Lluve lenganmu."ujar Wiky melihat cairan warna merak keluar dari sobekan arnornya.

"Tidak usah difikirkan … ini hanya luka ringan." Ujarnya.

"Bagus… kalau begitu ayo ratakan area selanjutnya."seru Anad. Mereka pun beranjak, sebelum beranjak Sans mencuri pandang sebentar kearah Yuri. Ada sesuatu yang menggangunya raut wajah Yuri terlihat sangat kelelahan. Pandanganya tertuju kebawah dengan tubuh yang agak membungkuk.

"Yuri… lu ga kenapa-kenapa?" ujar Sans seraya mendekati Yuri.

"Ha..ha…? ga… gw… gw ga papa… udah ga usah di fikirin masih ada 2 area lagi yang harus kitra lewati sebelum mengalahkan boss. Ayoo selesaikan dungeon ini secepatnya…!" Elak Yuri sembari mendorong pelan tubuh Sans agar berjalan mengikuti yang lain. Sans pun mengalah, ia pun berjalan kearah anggota lainya. Namun dari sudut matanya ia tetap memperhatikan Yuri.

" _ada yang ga beres dari anak itu."_ fikirnya curiga.

Kelompok 17 berlari melanjutkan ekspedisi mereka melintasi jembatan kedua. Setelah berada di dekat pelebaran jalan, Anad mengankat tangan kananya berupa kepalan. Mereka pun berhenti.

"Brutal." Bisik Anad kepada yang laih. " Baiklah pertama-tama …" belum selesai ia mengakhiri kalimatnya Yuri berlari menerobos ke arah kumpulan brutal itu.

"Yuri…! Gadis itu mengapa terlalu gegabah..!" teriak Anad. "Ayoo maju ..!"

" hei.. hei.. bagaimana dengan rencananya.." sela Sans.

"Sekarang tinggal satu rencana kau lupa?, rencana B bersenang-senang dan hancurkan semuanya..!"

Yuri yang sudah menerjang lebih dulu, berusaha mengacaukan barisan Brutal.

"Whirl Wind..!" sebuah tekanan angin kuat dengan Yuri sebagai pusatnya, berhasil menggeser beberapa brutal.

Anggota tim yang lain kini sudah menyusul, keadaannya menjadi kacau. semua orang sudah tidak berkoordinasi lagi, sekarang mereka fokus dengan musuhnya masing-masing. Terlihat Anad dan henri menghadapi beberapa brutal sekaligus, bahkan Wiky, Lluve dan Yuri menghadapi mereka sendirian.

Sejauh ini Yuri telah mengeluarkan mantra force area dan pasti sudah mengturas sebagian tenaganya. Kini ia di kelilingi oleh tiga brutal di dekat ujung jembatan yang lain. Tidak ada jalan keluar selain melawan.

"Whirl Wind ..!" sekali lagi ia rapalkan mantra yang sama. Namun karena tenaganya sudah lumayan terkuras tekanan dari sihirnya menurun, sehingga tidak berpengaruh apa-apa terhadap brutal. Setelah mengeluarkan force tadi tubuh Yuri bergetar sampai membuatnya berlutut.

"Uhuk..Uhuk…" muka wizard wanita itu terlihat pucat dan terbatuk batuk.

Tanpa disadari seekor Brutal yang berada di belakangnya tengah mengangkat tanganya yang berbentuk sabit untuk mengakhiri nyawa si wizard malang tersebut. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sabitan brutal yang mampu menebas sebatang pohon ketika dia berumur Ace. Yuri yang menyadari itu terlihat sangat terkejut, ia mencoba untuk bangkit namun kakinya tidak kuat untuk menopang, sehingga membuatnya terjerembab. Sans yang mengetahui kejadian itu berusaha berlari menghampirinya. Namun jarak mereka terlampau jauh. Brutal itupun mulai mengayunkan tanganya kearah Yuri. Yuri hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

"YURI….!" Teriak Sans. Anggota tim yang lain tak kalah terkejut dan hanya bisa terpana melihatnya dikarenakan jarak mereka yang jauh. Sebelum jarak antara sabit dan Yuri semakin dekat Sans berusaha sekeras mungkin merapalkan mantra yang ada di kepalanya.

"Frozz… Arr…WAtte… haah… haaah… sial gw gabisa fokus" teriak Sans sambil berlari sekuat tenaga. "Yuri… menghindar!".

Sia-sia, tubuh Yuri yang gemetar sudah tidak mampu menerima rangsangan sensorik dari pusat kordinasinya. Brutal itu mulai mengayunkan tanganya untuk memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Yuri.

" Ti... TIIIIDAAAAK…YUUURRRIII…!" ucap Sans putus asa.

Tiba-tiba. "Anger of Inferno…!" sebuah ledakan api besar menyilaukan langsung menghanguskan ketiga brutal yang mengelilingi Yuri. Semua yang ada di area itu terdiam. Api terus berkobar di tempat Yuri terjatuh, entah apa yang terjadi pada gadis malang itu. Sans yang sudah kehabisan nafas jatuh berlutut memandangi kobaran api tersebut.

,,

Yuri merasakan sensasi panas di sekelilingnya. Iapun perlahan membuka matanya. " _Gw masih hidup?"_

Sedikit demi sedikit Yuri melihat sebuah bayangan terlihat dari balik api yang berkobar. Seorang bellato, ya seorang bellato tengah berdiri di balik api. Samar-samar mulai terlihat wajah dari bellato tersebut.

"K..Kau..mengapa bisa berada disini..!?" respon Yuri tidak percaya melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

,,

,,

 **\- #### -**

 **Novus 10 Octobrum 71**

 **** _Misi baru telah menunggu esok hari._

 _Pokonya gw ga boleh telat lagi hari ini... Entah musibah atau barakah gw satu tim sama cewe cantik dengan darah campuran dan satu lagi, Assseem gw satu tim lagi sama si kunyuk Sans...! tapi semoga gw ga mengacaukan misi kali ini..._

 _(Charigh's Diary page 14)_

 **A/N:** well... well ... akhirnya setelah melalui saat-saat yang sulit chapter ke-tiga ini bisa ane selelasikan (ngangkat tangan sambil ngulet-ngulet dikit). ada beberapa hal, yang pertama POV. untuk sudut pandang pada chapter kali ini saya menggunakan sudut pandang orang ke-tiga. setelah melalui pertimbangan dan diskusi yang panjang dengan Chraigh sendiri akhirnya kami pai pada suatu Mufakat :v ...wkwkkwkwkwk.

Intinya, pada chapter kali ane coba nampilin kemampuan dalam penggambaran sudut pandang ke tiga, dan juga ane minta pendapat apakah ane lebih bagus di sudut pandang ke-tiga atau gimana? oke... jujur ane merasa terbantu dengan review yang lalu. so... beberapa kesalahan yang belum ane tau, mungkin dapet tercver di chapter ini. and.. jangan sungkan sungkan buat kritik ya..

Chaptrer ini juga ane dedikasikan buat teman-teman seperjuangan di guild Eternity_Chaos. Lumire, HuamHoam, Henri, Lluve,Wiky, Yuri dll. yang mungkin akan ane munculin di FF ini.. terimakasih atas kenangan yang pernah kalian buat walau kita belum bisa bersama lagi... (T-T). sukses buat kalian dimanapun berada.

,,

,,

Kalau judul FF barunya Cak Mie itu, "Thanks for being My Friends" Kesempatan ini ane akan katakan " Thanks for being My Family..!" matur thank you betapa senengnya sudah di terima menjadi anggota keluarga di forum ini. well... berarti ane dong yang paling muda wkwkwkwk... eh?.

mungkin sekian dari ane... tetap berkreasi dan see you next chapter...!

 **N/B: sedikit koreksi, Rambut Sans adalah biru kehitaman. dan di chapter selanjutnya saya akan menjelaskan sistem dungeon di fanfict ini, mungkin ada sedikit modifikasi dari yang kita biasa masuki di game..**


	4. Chapter 4 Who are You?

**Masih di Bellato HQ 1** **1.52** **W.N.**

 **,,**

 **,,**

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Seorang lelaki berambut Ungu pekat agak panjang di sisir belah pinggir stylish, tengah berjalan dengan cepat melewati beberapa ruangan dengan desain dan interior yang mewah. Langkahnya terlalu cepat untuk ukuran bellato berjalan pada umumnya, tampaknya lelaki itu tengah tergesa-gesa.

"Hosh... Hosh... Ma...Maaf Maximus Huam, apakah tidak sebaiknya anda tidak terburu-buru begitu?" tegur wanita pirang di belakangnya, seraya kewalahan mengikuti langkah kaki tuanya.

"..."

sang warchon hanya bergeming dan memilih terus melanjutkan langkah gaya kereta apinya. Jubah putih yang selalu ia kenakan bergoyang tersapu angin kecil ketika ia berjalan, Seakan patuh dan tidak berani menanya, bahkan melawan apa yang sedang tuanya inginkan. Tangan kananya yang biasa memegang sebuah tongkat perak beraura biru seakan bosan membawa tongkat dan memegang sesuatu yang lain. Sebuah kotak hitam dengan garis kuning melintang ditengahnya sekarang dalam genggaman tangan putihnya.

Ketika sampai di hadapan sebuah pintu dengan ornamen mewah, benda itu terbuka dengan sendirinya karena ada suatu hidrolik yang bekerja pada pintu tersebut. Sang warchon pun langsung masuk tanpa permisi, diikuti dengan asistenya yang seperti tersiksa dengan cara berjalan tuanya. Ketika ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan tak ada seorang pun di dalam. Hanya udara kosong yang ia lihat dengan di temani beberapa interior mewah dalam ruangan tersebut, Lelaki itupun terhenti.

"Salaam... Maximus Elims apakah anda sedang berada di ruangan ini!?" panggil Huam dengan suara yang agak di tinggikan.

Sekali lagi matanya berkeliling ruangan mewah tersebut untuk menangkap figur yang di cari namun nihil. Pandanganya terhenti pada sebuah pintu kaca buram agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu belum sempat wanita pirang itu menyusul punggungnya. Huam kembali berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut.

"owh... yang benar saja...!" seru wanita tersebut dengan suara pelan.

Tangan kiri Huam membuka sebelah sisi pintu kaca manual tersebut, lalu membiarkanya menganga terbuka. Di ruangan tersebut seorang lelaki berambut coklat, tengah duduk di sofa sambil meminum sebotol susu dengan tangan kananya, tangan kirinya ia rentangkan diatas sandaran sofa memberi kesan santai. Huam pun langsung melangkah mendekati orang yang dicari.

"Yosh..! Maximus Huam Nossaer tampaknya anda sedang terburu-buru mencari saya."sapa sang Archon sembari memperhatikan warchonya yang sedang mendekat.

"Mohon maaf jika saya lancang masuk tanpa permisi Maximus." Jawab Huam sembari melepas jubah putih yang sedari tadi ia kenakan.

"Ah sudahlah... jangan terlalu kaku dengan hal militer di ruangan pribadi saya, silahkan duduk." Seru sang Archon sambil kembali menegak botol susunya.

Baru saja Huam menaruh jubahnya diatas gantungan, seorang wanita pirang yang membuntutinya dari tadi masuk melalui pintu dan berpegangan pada gagangnya. Mukanya tertunduk, nafasnya terputus-putus akibat mengikuti cara berjalan lelaki di depanya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Maximus Huam, apakah anda sudah bertemu dengan..."ketika ia mengangkat pandanganya, kata-katanya tehenti. Tepat di sorotan matanya, Maximus Elims tengah duduk diatas sofa dengan bagian atas armornya di buka total, menyisakan celana yang ia kenakan. Memperlihatkan deretan otot kekarnya pada setiap bagian tubuh. otot-ototnya mengkilat terkena sapuan air dan sinar matahari siang itu. Handuk dilehernya dan helai rambut yang basah sedikit tergerai diatas wajahnya yang tampan dan berwibawa, mengisyaratkan bahwa sang Archon habis memanjakan dirinya setelah ekspedisi _Dark Hole Dungeon._

Melihat Maximus Elims duduk dengan pose begitu, pose yang mungkin di anggap oleh para wanita sebagai pose sexy dan maskulin. Apalagi untuk ukuran wanita sopan seperti nona Lumire, hal itu membuatnya terpana ,mukanya memerah lalu menjadi salah tingkah. Sadar akan dimana ia berdiri dan siapa saja yang ada di sana, membuat Lumire salah tingkah sendiri. Dengan sikap hormat dan mata dipaksanya tertutup. Ia berujar setengah teriak.

"Kyaaa...! Me... Maa...Maaaf Maximus Elims saya ti...tidak bermaksud untuk lancang menyelinap ke... ke ruangan pribadi anda, se...se...sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.." setelah menuntaskan kata-katanya Lumire yang 'salting' langsung balik badanya dan menutup pintu kaca dengan kedua tanganya dari luar.

Melihat kejadian barusan sang archon dan wakilnya pun beradu tatap, lalu saling menahan tawa.

"Hahaha..(tertawa kecil) sepertinya anda telah membuat nona Lumire kesusahan." respon sang Archon.

"Haha... bukan begitu maksud saya Maximus, hanya saja… saya benar-benar terburu-buru."

"Hal apa yang perlu anda sampaikan sampai sangat terburu-buru? Bukankah lebih baik kita obrolkan di Hall of Fame?" ujar sang Archon sambil menaruh botol susu dan handuk yang ia kenakan, lalu mulai memakai sebuah layer hitam.

"Saya rasa, anda harus melihat ini sekarang." Ujar huam sembari menaruh kotak hitam kecil dengan garis kuning melintang di tengahnya, Ternyata itu sebuah mini digital proyektor. Dengan satu sentuhan pelan dari jari telunjuknya, garis-garis gambaran hologram tak beraturan muncul seketika di udara. Sekejap membentuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa dinalar oleh akal, lalu membentuk sebuah persegi rapih seperti layar. Hitam… beberapa saat layar itu hanya menampilkan satu warna gelap, lalu muncul beberapa gambar bergerak, ya.. itu sebuah rekaman video.

Merasa ada ganjalan, tangan sang Archon menyentuh suatu tombol untuk menghentikan pergerakan video yang baru terputar beberapa detik.

"Apa yang istimewa dari rekaman ini? Apakah anda hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada saya sebuah video patriot yang akan terbunuh?". Tanya sang Archon penasaran.

Di video rekaman itu jelas tergambar seorang wanita berambut abu-abu yang sedang terduduk dengan ekspresi muka ketakutan. Sedang pasrah menunggu ajalnya sambil menutup mata di tengah-tengah tiga ekor brutal. Bahkan salah satu brutal tengah mengayunkan tangannya ke arah gadis malang tersebut.

"Maaf Maximus Huam, saya kira anda sudah faham bahwasanya saya paling tidak suka melihat seorang patriot terluka, terlebih lagi terbunuh. Maaf sekali lagi, anda merubah rasa susu yang saya minum. Jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu anda sampaikan, lebih baik kita bertemu di Hall of Fame 1 jam lagi…" begitulah tanggapan Maximus Elims sembari tersenyum, seakan tidak menyiratkan kemarahan sedikit pun. Lelaki itu bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan membelakangi Huam.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwasanya lelaki yang dijuluki Dewa Perang dan the Smiling Archon ini, sangat tidak menyukai melihat seorang patriot Bellato dalam keadaan terluka apalagi terbunuh. pernah suatu saat ia mendapat kabar bahwa Solus Settlement mendapat gangguan dari tiga skuad Accretia yang ingin berburu Varas, sehingga menewaskan hampir satu setengah party patriot Bellato yang sedang berpatroli. Padahal pada saat itu merupakan masa tenang setelah Chip War. Hal ini merupakan sebuah kejahatan perang.

Maximus Elims Ibtasim yang sangat marah saat itu, langsung pergi memasuki territorial Armory 213 milik Kekaisaran Accretia dan memporak-porandakan wilayah territorial tersebut hanya seorang diri. Sebagai tebusan atas darah yang telah ditumpahkan di atas tanah Solus. Korban jiwa yang berjatuhan di pihak Accretia bisa terbilang tidak sebanyak yang gugur dari pihak Bellato. Mereka hanya berasal dari anggota skuad yang pernah melanggar masa tenang Chip War. Sedangkan anggota skuad yang lain sedang tidak berada di territorial tersebut. Sebuah keberuntungan bagi Accretia, sang Archon federasi tidak berniat mencederai sedikit pun prajurit baru dan yang tak terlibat dalam insiden Solus berdarah. Namun sebagai gantinya hampir 85% wilayah territorial tersebut porak-poranda bagaikan tersapu badai.

Akhirnya Archon dari pihak kekaisaran Accretia dapat meredam amukan si Smiling Archon dan membuat kesepakatan, untuk menghukum patriot yang melakukan kejahatan perang. Ya… walaupun ketiga bangsa selalu berseteru dalam peperangan memperebutkan sumber daya Holy Stone, namun mereka mempunyai aturan dalam pertempuran. Ini semua merupakan sebuah wujud penghargaan atas sebuah nyawa. Nyawa seseorang lebih berharga dari pada apapun. Dan segala bentuk pelanggaran terhadap perjanjian dan aturan perang tersebut merupakan sebuah kejahatan yang harus di tindak oleh hukum.

"Tapi Maximus… bukan itu yang saya ingin perlihatkan..!" ujar Huam menegaskan. " sebaiknya anda melihatnya sampai selesai."ujarnya lagi.

Sang Archon yang sudah berjalan membelakanginya berhenti dan menoleh.

"Baiklah, saya harap anda tidak mengecewakan saya." Balas sang Maxius Elims seraya berjalan untuk duduk kembali. Rekaman itu pun di lanjutkan. Maximus Elims tampak mulai tertarik dengan rekaman itu.

,,

,,

 **Di dalam video rekaman,..**

Seorang wanita berambut kelabu terduduk pasrah di tengah-tengah tiga ekor brutal. Bisa dibilang sia-sia, tubuh Yuri yang gemetar sudah tidak mampu menerima rangsangan sensorik dari pusat kordinasinya. Brutal itu mulai mengayunkan tanganya untuk memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Yuri.

" Ti... TIIIIDAAAAK…YUUURRRIII…!" ucap Sans putus asa.

Tiba-tiba. "Anger of Inferno…!" sebuah ledakan api besar menyilaukan langsung menghanguskan ketiga brutal yang mengelilingi Yuri. Semua yang ada di area itu terdiam. Api terus berkobar di tempat Yuri terjatuh, entah apa yang terjadi pada gadis malang itu. Sans yang sudah kehabisan nafas jatuh berlutut memandangi kobaran api tersebut.

,,

Yuri merasakan sensasi panas di sekelilingnya. Iapun perlahan membuka matanya. " _Gw masih hidup?"_

Sedikit demi sedikit Yuri melihat sebuah bayangan terlihat dari balik api yang berkobar. Seorang bellato, ya seorang bellato tengah berdiri di balik api. Samar-samar mulai terlihat wajah dari bellato tersebut.

"K..Kau..mengapa bisa berada disini..!?" respon Yuri tidak percaya melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah pekat disisir spike kebelakang berdiri dari balik kobaran api, sembari mengarahkan telapak tanganya kearah Yuri terduduk. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Yuri melewati kobaran api yang baru saja ia buat. Disekelilingnya, Brutal dari tadi menjebak Yuri, sudah diam tak bergerak menikmati panasnya api yang ia keluarkan.

Lelaki itu kini berdiri tepat dihadapan Yuri, lalu sedikit berjongkok agar sejajar dengan wajahnya. Mata Yuri yang hampir tidak dapat mempertahankan kesadaranya hanya bisa memandang wajah laki-laki itu dengan lirih.

"Kau… Kau… mengapa bisa berada di sini..!? bu.. bukanya..." kondisi Yuri yang semakin menurun mempersulit dirinya bahkan hanya sekedar melanjutkan kata-kata. Fikiranya sudah tidak lagi bisa terfokus, yang ia rasa hanya fikiranya mulai melayang-layang dengan efek mata berkunang-kunang.

Tangan kanan lelaki itu terangkat, lalu mengeluarkan cahaya oranye dari telapaknya. Mata merahnya yang sayu masih menatap wajah gadis berambut kelabu itu.

"…"mata sayu pemuda berambut merah itu terus menatap Yuri,perlahan lalu ia tempelkan telapak tanganya di atas ubun-ubun gadis malang tersebut.

"Heat Addict..!"pelan namun pasti ia mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Sekejap kedua mata Yuri langsung terpejam, dalam dirinya, Yuri sama sekali belum pernah merasakan sensasi hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh seperti ini. Hangat yang Ia rasakan benar-benar menjalar melalui setiap nadi kehidupan di dirinya lalu merasuk kedalam hatinya. Sudah lama ia merindukan kehangatan ini.

" _Kehangatan ini seperti…sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya… pelukan Ayah!?...tidak… ini bahkan lebih hangat!"_ batin Yuri. Dalam heningnya kesadaran wanita itupun semakin lama semakin hilang terseret kealam bawah sadarnya. Tubuh Yuri yang sudah terlelap condong kebelakang mengisyaratkan fikiranya telah beristirahat total. Dengan sigap sang lelaki menahanya dengan lembut sebelum tubuh Yuri jatuh ke tanah. Lalu berusaha menggendongnya.

,,

Disisi lain kobaran api, Sans masih terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi tepat di hadapanya. Anggota tim 17 yang lain berusaha berlari menghindari pertarungan untuk mendekat ke arah Sans, khawatir jika ada brutal yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Anad dan Henri menjadi dua orang pertama yang berhasil mencapai Sans. Pandangan Sans masih kosong kearah api yang berkobar.

"Fire force..? Inferno? Tidak mungkin, D… da..lam jarak sedekat i… in..ini !? Sssiiiiaaall…! Apa mungkin Yuri meledakan tubuhnya?" keluh Sans sambil memukul tanah

"Hei… Sans jangan terlalu lengah begitu..! kita masih berhadapan dengan beberapa brutal." Tegur Anad sembari memunggungi Sans dan memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan khas Shield Miller. Wiky pun berhasil sampai, disusul oleh Lluve.

"Hei Sans.! Kita semua terpukul dengan kejaidan ini… tapi kuatkan hati lo, ayo selesaikan pertarungan ini dan bawa jenazah Yuri pulang…!" sela Lluve yang sudah mengacungkan tombaknya kearah brutal yang mendekat.

Pandangan Sans mulai terangkat " Jenazah kata lo..!? tidak Yuri belum mati..!" sanggah Sans

"Bukannya lo tahu sendiri ! tidak ada orang yang bisa menggunakan force ledakan seperti Inferno dalam jarak yang sangat dekat kecuali mereka meledakkan dirinya sendiri..!? dan ledakan force itu bukanlah ledakan yang biasa.. berfikirlah logis..!" rutuk Lluve mengingatkan.

Kalimat Lluve bagaikan sebuah belati yang menusuk telinganya hingga tembus ke hati. Ia pandangi lagi kobaran api tersebut, seakan mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Sans…Sans..! ayoo berdiri." Kini giliran Henri yang menegur.

Seakan berharap sesuatu lelaki itu berujar.

"Yuri ga bakal mati… Ga boleh ada yang mati di dungeon pertama ini..!" Sans mengumpulkan keberanian serta harapanya untuk sekali lagi berdiri. Lalu perlahan beranjak menuju kobaran api, tanpa menghiraukan anggota tim 17 lainya yang sedang berusaha menghadang para brutal. Langkahnya gontai bahkan sesekali kembali jatuh berlutut.

"Et dah bocah…!" gerutu Henri.

"Biarkan saja Hen, mau bagaimana lagi..? kapten Anad, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Wiky mempererat genggamanya pada Intense Vulcan.

"Lindungi Sans dan jangan biarkan para 'Cangcorang' ini menyentuhnya.!"instruksi Anad.

"Ya… mudah untuk bicara..! , apa kau tidak memperhatikan jumlah mereka!?" gerutu Lluve lalu melemparkan pandanganya pada sekawanan brutal.

Terlihat sekitar sembilan ekor brutal tengah menunggu celah untuk menghancurkan formasi tim 17. Para makhluh hijau itu bagaikan membuat barisan berbentuk setengah lingkaran guna merencanakan serangan mereka. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada satu titik, yaitu tempat di mana tim 17 bersiaga menahan gempuran.

" Haaaah… situasi yang tidak menguntungkan.." gerutu Anad sembari menghela nafas. " Kalau begitu kita pecah saja barisan mereka, dan tumbangkan satu persatu." Instruksi Anad yang terlihat semangat dengan hal itu. Tergambar dari tatapan dan genggaman pisaunya yang semakin erat.

"Bunuh diri.." Henri menimpali dengan kepala tertunduk.

Anggota tim yang lain sepertinya tersentak atas perkataan Henri, pandangan langsung tertuju kearah lelaki ber-google itu. Yang di pandangi hanya tertegun dengan kepala menunduk melihati senapanya.

"Bunuh diri..?" Ujar Wiky bingung

"Ya.. bunuh diri, silahkan saja lakukan jika kalian ingin hanya nama kalian yang pulang ke HQ…"

"Apa maksudmu ..!? bukankah itu cara terbaik..? satu ranger dan satu warrior menghadapi beberapa brutal sekaligus? Tanker dan hitter merupakan komposisi yang pas..!" celetuk Lluve.

"Bodoh… apa lu sama sekali ga belajar dari situasi..!?" rutuk Henri sembari mengangkat kepalanya.

Mendengar itu yang lain pun terdiam, mereka tidak menyangka specialist dengan tampilan seperti itu akan menetang perintah Anad sang party leader.

"Lu… lu… tau apa tentang perang hah? Satu-satunya hal yang bisa di lakukan seorang specialist kaya lu cuma ngutak-ngatik barang..!" kecam Lluve yang sepertinya mulai tersulut emosi. Acungan tombaknya yang mengarah ke kawanan brutal turun seiring tatapan tajamnya kearah Henri.

Grepp…!

"Lu tau apa..!?" kini genggaman tangan kiri Lluve sudah berada di kerah armor Henri disertai pandangan merendahkan, field lancenya pun telah lepas dari genggaman. Ya, Berserker memang terkenal dengan tabiat keras dan menang sendirinya, apalagi ketika pendapat mereka disanggah oleh orang yang mereka anggap lemah.

"Heh… apa ga ada hal lain selain diri sendiri yang kalian pikirkan para warrior..!? setidaknya yang gua tau bukanlah hal yang bakal membunuh kita..!" celetuk Henri yang badannya sudah sedikit terangkat, walaupun terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang mulai berubah menyiratkan ketakutan ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberanianya kembali. Suasana semakin mencekam.

"Hey Lluve..! Ayolah… bertindaklah sedikit lebih dewasa…!" gerutu Anad tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya dari brutal, yang kini mulai gerah dengan kelakuan dua rekanya. Sedangkan wiky lebih memilih untuk menutup mulut terhadap masalah ini, mungkin karena takut atau bisa jadi ia tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana.

Sementara kawanan brutal yang sedari tadi bergerak mendekat, kini sudah berhenti dan terus memandangi tim 17. Mendengar perkataan Anad Lluve hanya bisa menggertakan giginya sembari menatap tajam kearah mata Mental Smith di hadapanya. Semakin tajam ia memandang bukanya ketakutan yang ia ia dapat sebagai respon, malah dari sorot matanya Henri memancarkan sesuatu yang berbeda.

" _Dia..! sorot matanya tidak menggambarkan keraguan..!"_ cukup lama untuk ukuran adu pandang diantara mereka, yang diakhiri dengan melemahnya cengkraman Lluve dan mulai melepaskanya.

"Ciiiihh…!" Diiringi mata yang sengaja di pejamkan Llue mengambil kembali Intense Field Lancenya. Kuda-kudanya kembali terpasang, tombaknya kembali teracung. Kini berserker wanita itu hanya memilih untuk acuh terhadap si Mental Smith.

"Jika ada strategi yang lebih bagus, aku harap bisa mendengarnya darimu Hen.." giliran Anad yang angkat suara tanpa merubah posisi dan pandanganya.

"Ekhhh… " deram Henri sambil memegang kerah armornya yang baru saja di cengkram oleh Lluve. " Oke… sebelumnya gua minta maaf jika menyinggung kalian semua… tapi coba perhatikan para Brutal itu.." jelas Henri.

Kini semua pandangan tertuju kearah kawanan brutal yang sedang berdiri diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik tim 17.

"Berhenti..!?" seru Wiky pelan.

"Ya.. berhenti, kalian tau apa alasan mereka diam dan memperhatikan kita seperti itu?.." Tanya Henri. Semua partypun hanya bergeming.

"Satu-satunya alasan mereka tidak menyerang adalah fokus mereka yang buruk pada target banyak, jadi dengan kata lain, mereka sengaja menunggu kita memecahkan formasi lalu, mengepung kita seperti keadaan Yuri tadi." lanjutnya.

"Warrior dan ranger memang pasangan Tanker dan hitter yang mumpuni, tapi hal itu hanya bekerja pada Grumble Hook yang kita lawan tadi. Fokus Grumble hook terhadap target memang bagus, namun mereka tidak mempunyai kendali penuh pada tubuh mereka. Berbeda dengan brutal yang mempunyai kendali penuh pada pola seranganya. Kalian lihat tangan sabit itu?" Henri kembali menunjuk kearah kawanan brutal.

"Itu adalah senjata sekaligus kelemahan mereka, disamping mereka bisa melakukan serangan elemen tanah, entah bagaimana tapi itulah yang gue tahu. Jadi jika kita tetap melakukan manuever dengan komposisi warrior dan ranger. gue yakin.." Henri mulai menarik nafas panjang menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Wiky dan gue akan mati tanpa sempat kalian lindungi…"lanjut Henri sembari menghembuskan nafasnya. "Lalu disusul dengan kematian kalian pastinya, ya ga masalah juga sih… ntar juga palingan ketemu di alam baka"

Lluve dan yang lain terdiam mendengar penjelasan Henri. Hal itu sama sekali tidak terfikirkan oleh mereka. Selama ini yang terfikirkan hanyalah mengalahkan musuh.

"Terus… rencananya..?" Lluve mulai tak sabar.

"Anad akan maju sebagai benteng dan pengalih perhatian…"

"Lu gila Hen..!? Anad bisa mati konyol..!" sela Lluve tidak terima.

"Tenang dulu… , Anad sebagai Shield Miller punya pertahanan paling besar diantara kita selain itu, dia juga punya skill penarik perhatian Provoke dan Taunt.. saat Anad maju dan menggunakan skillnya, tugas kita adalah tetap bersama dan membereskan Brutal yang berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi ini semua juga harus sepertujuan Anad, ya… gue hanya ga mau kehilangan temen lagi." jawab Henri serius.

"Hahaha.. oke.. oke.. Ini dia salah satu ide gila yang ku tunggu dari tadi."ujar Anad yang sudah melepaskan kuda-kudanya dan sekarang berdiri sambil memutar-mutar bahunya.

"Tapi... kalo rencana ini gagal Anad bakalan…" kalimal Lluve tertahan, pandanganya dibuang ke kiri.

Tangan besar Anad menggenggam bahu Lluve, sedikit menggerakkannya agar pandangan mereka beradu. "Cukup percaya padaku… 4 tahun di akademi, pastinya kau tahu betul bagaimana kerasnya tamengku ini kan..?"

"Iya .. Tapi.."

"Ssstt… aku ga mau ada korban lagi yang jatuh dari kelompok kita. Cukup Yuri yang gagal aku lindungi hari ini." Suara Anad memberat pada kata terakhir, mengisyaratkan ada suatu penyesalan yang ia simpan namun , ia selalu menegarkan dirinya. Karena masih ada orang yang harus ia lindungi.

"Yosh… Henri… ku serahkan semua strategi ini padamu..! Wiky dan Lluve ku harap kalian mengikuti instruksi dari Henri..!"

"Siap..!" jawab Lluve dan Wiky serempak.

"Dan sekarang… ayoo habisi para cangcorang ini..! HEEYYYYAA..! Build up Defendse..!" teriakan Anad diiringi hujaman pisaunya ke tanah, sebuah cahaya kekuningan muncul dan menjalar dari perisainya lalu menyebar keseluruh lapisan armor.

Usai mencabut pisaunya, badan besar Sheld miller itu langsung menerjang maju dengan posisi tameng sebagai bantalan. Bergerak lurus tanpa ragu, kokoh, tebal dan tak tergoyahkan seakan berbicara " _Ga ada satupun senjata yang bisa nembus gue.!"._ Melihat hal itu perhatian kawanan Brutal seketika tertuju kepada pria bertameng tersebut, beberapa Brutal mulai mengejarnya.

"Berhasil..! sekarang tinggal tunggu aba-aba gue untuk menyerang." Seru Henri kepada Wiky dan Lluve yang klihatan sudah geram.

"Provoke…! Taunt…!" teriakan Anad menggema di atas _battle dungeon ground,_ mengundang seluruh perhatian agar tertuju padanya. Benar saja semua brutal yang ada di area itu menarget dirinya. Beberapa sabit Brutal yang sudah mencapai Anad, kini telah beradu dengan protection shieldnya. Keadaanya cukup berbahaya.

"Anad..! Ayo lakukan sekarang Hen..!"desak Lluve.

"Tunggu dulu..!" tahan Henri.

"Lu ga liat dia kesulitan begitu!?" Lluve yang sudah semakin tidak tahan, terus mendesak Henri.

"Gue bilang tunggu dulu…!" sanggah Henri. Wiky yang berada di sebelah kanan Lluve tampak gelisah melihat keadaan Anad. Ditambah lagi adu mulut kedua rekanya.

"Ah.. masa bodo dengan instruksi lo..!" Lluve yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran melihat rekanya berada dalam kesusahan, langsung melesat dengan badan sedikit membungkuk khas serangan terjang berserker.

"Lluve… tolong jangan gegabah..! aaaarrrhhh… kacau ! Wiky ayoo maju .. hujani mereka dengan pelurumu..!" instruksi Henri sambil menunjuk kawanan brutal yang sedang 'menari' bersama Anad.

"Aku mengerti.. Fasts shoot..! Rapid fire..!"tembakan Wiky melesat kearah kawanan brutal, entah berapa ekor yang terkena tembakanya namun Wiky tetap menembak kearah yang sama.

Lluve melesat mengejar dua ekor brutal yang sedang mengarah ke Anad, perbandingan kecepatan mereka jauh berbeda, sekejap saja Lluve sudah berada tepat di belakang dua ekor brutal tersebut.

" _Ga akan gue biarin lu berdua nyentuh Anad..!" gumam Lluve._ Langkahnya memendek, lalu dengan satu hentakan kaki tubuh Lluve meloncat kedepan sembari melakukan salto vertical 360 derajat. Field Lance kesayanganya juga ikut berputar vertical di udara, searah dengan tubuhnya, Lalu mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Pressure bom..!" Pada akhir saltonya Lluve menghantamkan Field Lance yang bercahaya tadi tepat diatas seekor brutal, membuat lapisan kulit tebalnya remuk dan mengeluarkan cairan berwarna hijau pucat. Sudah dipastikan Lluve mengakhiri hembusan nafas brutal tersebut.

Impact yang kuat dari serangan Lluve membuat brutal yang lain terpental kesamping. Namun sayangya serangan kuatnya membuat luka di lengan Lluve terbuka. Berserker wanita itupun kembali menyeimbangkan pijakanya. Tanpa disadari olehnya, seekor brutal tengah mengarah kearahnya dengan posisi siap mencabik. Mengetahui itu Henri yang mengikuti Lluve membidik brutal yang satu ini. Ketika bidikanya sudah pas, tangan Henri tidak mampu menahan lama gemetar tanganya.

"Jangkriiik..! gue emang ga pernah cocok make senapan di saat terdesak begini.." gerutunya seraya membuang rifle gatling gun yang ia pegang. Dengan posisi berjongkok, kedua tangannya mengambil dua buah benda berbentuk cakram sedang dengan bulatan merah di tengahnya yang sengaja di sembunyikan di balik bootnya.

"Electric Shock..!" dua buah benda berbentuk cakram dengan warna metallic itu meluncur seiring dengan teriakan Henri. Keduanya tepat mendarat di badan brutal, satu di daerah punggung dan yang lain di sekitar pinggang. Sekejap saja, bulatan kuning pada benda tersebut berubah menjadi biru kehijauan dan di saat yang sama imej listirk banyak terlihat mengalir dari benda tersebut, yang berhasil membuat brutal menggagalkan seranganya lalu menggeliat-geliat karena efek kejut setrum.

"Syukurin…. Kesetrum kesetrum lu cangcorang..!" umpat Henri dengan tangan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah brutal.

"Sekarang lu rasain nih.. 'Error Burst'…!" ujar Henri sembari cengengesan menekan tombol pada _glove_ tangan kirinya.

Bulatan biru kehijauan di tengah benda cakram yang di lemparkan Henri kembali berubah warna dan sekarang menjadi merah.

DDDUUUUAAARRR!

Sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari benda cakram yang dilemparnya membuat tubuh brutal hancur berhamburan, sisa-sisa potongan tubuh makhluk tak berakal itu berceceran. Lluve yang tampak kaget akan ledakan dari spontan melihat kebelakang dan..

Ccpraaat..!

"IIiiuuuuhh… menjijikan..!" cairan lendir berwarna hijau pucat membasahi tubuhnya sebagai hadiah dari ledakan yang di buat Henri. Lluve yang kelihatanya risih dengan hal itu berusaha mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya agar cairan tersebut hilang. Namun, apa daya cairan itu mengenai hampir seluruh armornya, membuatnya basah kuyup.

Dengan muka merah padam, tangan terkepal dan tatapan iblisnya Lluve memandang satu-satunya terdakwa di tempat itu.

"HEEENNNNRRIIII…. !"

"Adduuuhh…. Aduuuh… sorry sorry hehe, Pliss gue Bellato bukan brutal, ga usah di pelototin gitu ya… hehe (-_-'')"elak Henri.

"Lu bakal jadi mangsa gue senlajutnya..!"ujar Lluve mendekat

"Waaaaa….. Mayday..Mayday Some body help me..!" adegan ini di tutup dengan adegan penyiksaan terhadap Henri.

"Plisss gue ga kuat lihatnya..!" Ujar penulis sambil nutup mata ketika adegan ini berlangsung.

 **XXX - SEMACAM DI SENSOR SAMA PENULIS -XXX**

( untuk saudara kita Henri, Menghenigkan cipta…. Mulai…..Selesai )

,,

Tepat di depan Anad seekor Brutal tumbang dengan beberapa lubang pada kepalanya, hasil dari hujaman peluru Wiky dari jarak jauh. Sedangkan lima brutal lagi masih bergulat dengan sang party leader. Nafasnya hampir berat, menahan gempuran dari 5 brutal sekaligus bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah.

Drrrttt…Ddrrrtt…. Ckrek…ckrek…

"Reload..!" teriak Wiky " Huffhh.. pasti deh saat-saat begini." Sedikit tergesa-gesa Wiky mengisi ulang Vulcannya.

Suara dentingan tameng terdengar sebagai jawaban dari ayunan sabit brutal, tidak semua serangan berhasil Anad tangkis dengan tameng dan pisaunya. Alhasil beberapa sayatan merah terlihat di balik armornya yang sobek.

,,

 **Di dekat kobaran api**

Lidah api yang terbentuk dari ledakan sebelumnya, masih berkobar dengan hebat. Langkah gontainya sekali lagi membuat Sans jatuh berlutut beberapa langkah di depan kobaran tersebut. ia pun menoleh kebelakang, sekelebat fikiran akan hinanya dirinya membiarkan teman satu timnya bertarung, sementara ia hanya bisa terpaku menyaksikan mereka melindunginya. Namun sebuah harapan bahwa Yuri masih hidup entah mengapa menjadi sesuatu yang lebih kuat untuk ia pastikan.

"Gue yakin lu masih hidup… " seru Sans seraya berusaha merapal mantra air agar bisa menembus kobaran tersebut. tangan kananya terangkat lurus walau gemetar, beberapa imej air mulai berkumpul di sekitar telapak tanganya.

Namun belum sempat ia selesaikan mantranya, kobaran api tersebut terbelah terbuka bagaikan tirai pada pertunjukan. Menampakan siluet lelaki bellato dengan tongkat tersandang dan menggendong seorang gadis dengan kedua tanganya.

"…..!" Sans tercekat melihat siapa yang keluar dari kobaran api tersebut. perlahan si lelaki mendekat kepada Sans, berlutut lalu menyodorkan tubuh Yuri seperti memberi isyarat " _Nih gentian, lu jaga ya…"._

"Chraigh…, lu Chraigh kan..?" bagaikan reflek kedua tangan Sans sigap berganti peran dengan tangan Chraigh, tatapan Sans tak lepas dari pria di matanya menyelidik, tidak salah lagi rambut merah pekat disisir spike di tambah lagi bola mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, serta wajah yang sangat ia kenal. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

" _Chraigh.. ini beneran Chraigh.. tapi kenapa pandanganya sayu begini?"_ batin Sans, senang namun masih dalam keterkejutanya.

"Ah lu…. Gue kira siape.. gimane caranya bisa masuk?" ujar Sans mencairkan suasana. Namun, Yang di ajak bicara hanya menatap mata Sans dengan pandangan yang sayu serta menampilkan seringai tipis. Tangan kanan Chraigh menepuk pundak Sans, tanpa sepatah kata pun ia pergi menuju kearah Anad yang terlihat dalam keadaan kacau melawan brutal. Meninggalkan Sans dalam kebingunganya

,,

Kkkrsskk… KKrkksssrrrkk… Tuuiiiiiiiitt

"Hei.. Adakah yang bisa membantuku menghadapi brutal-brutal ini..!? mereka ini sungguh menyusahkan ..! ganti.." Ujar Anad melalui transmitter yang di set dengan frekuensi party.

"Maaf kapten, saya kehabisan Amunisi… bertahanlah 1-3 menit lagi.. Lluve tolong lindungi Anad.." Ujar wiky sembari sibuk mengganti slongsong peluru pada Vulcanya.

"Astaga… Anad… sorry sorry. Tuh kan gara-gara lu, gue jadi lupa bantu Anad.. HHuuuh.." gerutu Lluve sembari menjatuhkan Henri setelah usai menghiasi wajahnya dnegan beberapa benjolan.

"BbbbHhhmmpfff…" Ujar Henri yang sebenernya udah ga bisa ngomong jelas akibat 'belaian' Lluve barusan.

Lluve kembali berlari menerjang dengan posisi tombak berada mengacung ke belakang. Ketika jaraknya dengan Anad tinggal beberapa langkah. Sekali lagi ia keluarkan jurus andalanya.

"Tornado…!"

Serangan memutar dari Lluve berhasil melukai beberapa brutal namun belum dapat merobohkan satu pun dari mereka. Anad yang baru saja bebas langsung roboh dengan posisi berlutut, namun sigap ia menancapkan pisaunya ke tanah untuk menyanggahnya.

"Sorry nad, kamu ga papa kan..? lukamu.. ?" kata Lluve setelah mendarat tepat di samping Anad.

" Ya… Bukan masalah besar, dengan Soul ballad dari Conquest Lumire, ini akan cepat menutup."

"Oke.. sekarang kamu ga usah banyak gerak dulu.." Ujar Lluve berusaha melindungi Anad.

Wanita berserker itu kembali memasang kuda-kuda, namun tepat di lengan kanannya sekali lagi ia rasakan nyeri yang menusuk dibarengi dengan cairan warna merah yang keluar. Beban field lance yang lumayan berat juga menambah kontraksi otot pada lenganya.

" _Sial… lukanya terbuka lagi, gue ga mungkin pakai skill elite lagi.. terlalu beresiko..!"_ batin Lluve.

"Ga usah di paksain, aku tahu luka di lenganmu kembali terbuka!" suara Anad memecah lamunan Lluve. "Ini pertarungan tim oke? Jangan bahayakan yang lain dengan jatuhnya dirimu, oke..?"

"Tapi kondisimu nad.."

"Oh.. pliss… sejak kapan seorang Berserker jadi penyayang begini?" sindir Anad sembari kembali berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Ga salah dong… begini-begini kan feminis juga tau..!"bela Lluve

"PPpppffftt…" mendengar perkataan lluve Anad menahan tawa. "Ya sudah lah, ga usah di perpanjang .. ayo maju dan habisi mereka berlima."

"Kapten Anad reload selesai.." lapor Wiky melalui transmitter.

"Bagus.. lindungi kami dari belakang, kami akan maju."

"Dimengerti."

Anad dan Lluve kembali melakukan maneuver , namun kali ini Anad berada lebih depan dari pada Lluve. Di sisi lain Wiky sudah siap dengan Intense Vulcanya untuk melindungi mereka. Ketika jarak semakin sempit, Anad merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Udara di sekitarnya mulai terasa kering dan panas, ia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

Artificial Blazing Star..!

Sebongkah proyektil bulat berpijar terlihat mendekat dari atas kepala mereka.

"Kapten Anad awas ..!" seru Wiky

Menyadari itu adalah sebuah Force api tingkat tinggi, dengan sigap Anad berputar balik dan menerjang tubuh Lluve sehingga membuat tubuh mereka berguling di tanah.

"Anad..! kamu ngapain sih..!?" baru saja Lluve menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebuah proyektil bulat raksasa jatuh menimpa lima brutal dihadapan mereka. Menyisakan hawa panas di sekitar tempat jatuhnya.

"Ya… mungkin ledakan itu bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu." Ujar Anad kepada Lluve yang dibuat melongo dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Wiky cari tahu dari mana asal mantra ini.!"

"siap.."

Mata Wiky berusaha mencari dari mantra itu berasal, pandanganya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan posisi berlutut dan tangan kananya menyentuh bumi. Sedangkan tanganya masih memegang Sickle Staff

" Kapten, di belakang anda..! siapa lelaki itu? apakah dia anggota tim? Saya belum pernah melihatnya.."

Setelah matanya menemukan siapa yang dimaksud Wiky, Anad mencoba untuk berdiri. Sialnya baru saja ia berdiri, lelaki itu langsung merapal sebuah mantra. Serta merta tiga buah lembing api melesat tipis disamping pipi kirinya sontak membuatnya kaget buat main. Walaupun tiga buah benda itu mengeluarkan hawa panas ketika melewatinya, tetap saja Anad merasakan desiran dingin yang menjalar keubun-ubunnya efek dari kaget.

"Devil Tooth Picks..!"

Setelah mengeluarkan mantra aneh tersebut lelaki itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya seakan memberi isyarat untuk menoleh kebelakang. Anad pun mengikutinya dan melihat tiga lembing api tadi menancap pada dada seekor brutal yang sudah kehilangan lengan kirinya, sebenarnya brutal itu baru bangkit dari jatuhan proyektil bulat berpijar barusan.

"Weeew…!" Ujar Anad sedikit gemetar.

Lelaki berambut merah itu mendekat dengan tatapan sayunya, lalu menempelkan tangan kananya pada dada Anad.

"Siapa kau? Dari mana kau datang!?" Tanya Anad tanpa melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun.

Heat Addict..!

Pertanyaan Anad hanya dijawab dengan sebuah mantra oleh lelaki tersebut. seperti apa yang dialami Yuri, Anad juga merasakan sensasi hangat menjalar keselruh tubuhnya. Kemudian, lelaki itu berjongkok, memegang kepala Lluve dan mengucapkan mantra yang sama. Kedua warrior itu pun sekejap memejamkan matanya, merasakan aliran force hangat mengalir dan memugarkan tubuh mereka

Pada saat yang bersamaan lelaki berambut merah itu menyadari ada sesuatu berbentuk bola dengan sebuah lensa ditengahnya, terbang meliak-liuk seakan memerhatikan gerak gerik mereka. Warna bola itu transparan namun tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan panas mesin yang ia hasilkan. Maka dari itu lelaki itu membentuk lipatan pada jarinya seperti orang yang ingin menyentil sesuatu kearah bola tersebut.

"Melter Marble..!"

Sesuatu seperti kelereng melesat cepat mengenai Bola berlensa tersebut dan tepat mendarat pada lensanya, membuat benda tersebut meleleh sangking panasnya lalu disertai ledakan pada beberapa detik kemudian.

,,

,,

BBbbbzzzzzzzzzzztttt….BBBbbbzzttttt….. Chiiipzzz

Gambar pada layar yang sudah cukup lama di saksikan oleh Maximus Elims tiba-tiba berubah rusak.

"Seperti itulah kejadian yang dapat di rekam oleh kamera pemantau dungeon , Maximus"

" Baiklah rekaman ini cukup membuatku terkesan .., tapi tunggu sebentar" tangan sang Archon menekan tombol back pada kotak hitam tersebut. Membuat rekamanya berhenti pada gambar seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah.

"Pemuda ini..Aahh.. aku ingat, bukankah dia yang datang terlambat pada sesi pemberangkatan dungeon tadi?"Tanya sang Archon

"Anda benar Maximus" jawab Warchonya

"Haha.. dia pemuda yang bersemangat, tapi bukankah Pemuda ini terpental dari gerbang dungeon?" Tanya sang Archon kembali mengingat kejadian di depan dungeon gate tadi. Sebuah kejadian konyol tentang seorang patriot Bellato yang memaksa masuk dungeon. Kejadian konyol yang akan mengubah jalan hidup si patriot dan juga menjadi asset berharga bagi pihak federasi, bahkan seluruh ras di Novus.

-#######-

 _Aku, Kau, Kita dan Api_

 _oleh :_ **Chraigh Istoris**

 _Api itu Indah ..._

 _Api itu Marah..._

 _Api itu Penyayang..._

 _Api itu Penghilang..._

 _Dimana ada Api ada pula ranah kehidupan_

 _Dimana ada Api ada pula lubang kehancuran_

 _Aku Api... Kau Juga Api_

 _Kita semua Api..._

 **A/N :**

MAAf..! mungkin itu kata pertama yang hatus ane ucapkan pada chapter ini kepada para peminat S.o.R. jujur sorry bangetnih, dikarenakan kegiatan yang menumpuk + tugas mematikan dari para Sensei pengampu matkul, jadi chapter ini sangat melenceng dari ekspektasi penulis...

Dan untuk para penulis yang lain mohon maaf ane belum bisa muncul di kolom review, karena ane bertirakat untuk tidak muncul di kolom review sampe update Ch. 5 muehehehe... jangan bosen ngikuti cerita S.o.R yo sob..! kite baru mau ngupas kulitnye nih hehe..

see you next Chapter..! thx 4 u all..!


	5. Chapter 5 Soul of Fire

,,

,,

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **Jalan Depan Guild Manager Bellatro HQ**

 **Drap…. Drap… Drap… Hosh.. Hosh…**

Chraigh melesat bagaikan seekor splinter berambut merah dengan mengenakan armor spiritualist bellato. Derap larinya saling memacu satu sama lain, melintasi jalanan depan Guild Manager Markas Bellato dan mengarah ke portal masuk markas. Sekitar tujuh puluh meter di hadapanya, terdapat sebuah gerbang tempat seharusnya ia berada untuk melaksanakan misi hari itu.

Sekelebat ia melihat seorang spiritualist berambut biru kehitaman, yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang dungeon. Batin dan fikiranya menerka, tidak salah lagi itu Sans. Orang yang selalu bersamanya, sehingga Craigh hafal betul siapa Sans dan bagaimana penampilanya.

"Sans tunggu gue…!" teriak Chraigh dari belakang namun sayang, kabut putih dungeon lebih cepat menelan Sans sebelum suara Chraigh sampai pada telinga Sans. Gerbang masih belum tertutup.

" _Belum tertutup, masih ada kesempatan buat masuk..!"_ gumam Chraigh dalam hati. Langkah larinya berubah, kini seperti orang yang agak melompat-lompat dengan ujung jari sebagai tumpuan, bagaikan sedang mengambil ancang-ancang, mulutnya pun merapal sebuah mantra .

"Heat up , Mlayu… Banter..!"

Sekejap Chraigh berlari lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Ya.. ini mantra force api terbaru yang bisa dibilang baru ia kembangkan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Cara kerja force ini bisa di bilang cukup simple, dengan memaksimalkan panas tubuh sehingga membuat peredaran darah lebih cepat dan juga memaksimalkan kontraksi pada otot. Sehingga kinerja tubuh seseorang dapat mencapai tingkat optimumnya. Saat ini, Chraigh hanya bisa menggunakanya pada kaki saja untuk membantunya mempercepat langkahnya pada saat-saat genting, contoh riilnya adalah ketika saat terdesak dimana Chraigh harus dihadapkan dengan pilihan datang terlambat. Et dah..

,,

,,

 **Depan Dungeon Gate**

Dengan masuknya Sans kedalam gerbang dungeon, seluruh anggota kelompok 17 telah memasuki dungeon. Melihat tidak ada lagi yang perlu di berangkatkan operartor pun mematikan system Dungeon Gate entrance.

"Mungkin ini kelompok terakhir yang berangkat hari ini Maximus.., sebaiknya anda mengambil waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak." Ujar Huam sembari mengayunkan tanganya seakan mempersilahkan sang Archon untuk mengikuti arah yang ia maksudkan.

"Ya… sepertinya saya membutuhkan itu."ujar Elims sembari mengikuti ajakan warchonya. Mereka pun berlalu, baru saja beberapa langkah ia berjalan.

" _Sans tunggu gue..!_ " Namun suara teriakan seorang pemuda, memaksa pandangan Maximus Elims kembali menoleh kebelakang.

"Maximus, apa lagi yang anda tunggu?" Tanya Maximus Huam Nossaer saat melihat atasanya kembali menoleh kebelakang.

"Tunggu sebentar Maximus." Kini sang Archon mensejajarkan arah badan dan tatapannya. Tanganya pu kembali dilipat di depan dadanya yang bidang."ternyata masih ada satu patriot yang luput dari pantauan saya." Sembari mengarahkan tangan kananya menunjuk seorang pemuda yang berlari mendekat

"Bukankah sebaiknya anda langsung menunju ruang pribadi? Hanya satu patriot saya rasa tidak perlu begitu di perhatikan, tolonglah …. anda butuh istirahat Maximus."

"Ssstt… sudah saya bilangkan? Melihat mereka merupakan penyemangat bagi saya, dan coba perhatikan pemuda itu, langkahnya berlari, tatapanya, dan keteguhan tekadnya, walaupun ia tahu gerbang dungeon itu akan tertutup… Saya hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan." Jelas sang Archon."Menurut anda apakah dia berhasil masuk?"

"Tapi Maximus, saya rasa para instruktur tidak akan membiarkan dia masuk, karena jelas sekali pemuda itu tidak akan tahu dari gerbang mana kelompoknya masuk. Dan kalaupun ia memasuki gerbang yang salah atau dengan waktu yang tidak mencukupi ia akan dilontarkan keluar oleh system. Saya yakin dia akan dilontarkan oleh system." Ujar Huam

"Kalau begitu saya bertaruh sebaliknya…" balas sang archon tetap pada posenya.

Sang warchon hanya di buat terbengong mendengar pendapat archonya. Walaupun ia sudah sangat khawatir akan kondisi atasanya, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Huam tidak mempunyai kuasa membendung keinginan atasanya. Pada akhirnya Huam hanya bisa melemparkan pandangan kepada asistennya Lumire, dan hanya dibalas dengan gerakan bahu yang diangkat.

,,

,,

 **Dungeon Gate sebelum Chraigh mendekat**

Keadaan gerbang dungeon masih terbuka dengan imej awa berputar yang dibumbui sedikit aliran listrik. Walaupun sudah dinonaktifkan dari system, tetap saja gerbang ini membutuhkan waktu setidaknya 2 menit untuk tertutup. Berbeda dengan gerbang besar _Dark hole dungeon gate_ yang memiliki waktu 20 detik sebelum benar-benar tertutup.

Beberapa instruktur pengawal patriot yang masuk ke gerbang,masih berada ditempat mereka berdiri, tepatnya di sekitar gerbang dungeon, bahkan ada beberapa yang tampak sedikit berbincang-bincang.

 **[PERHATIAN!] kelompok terakhir yang akan masuk adalah kelompok 17 dan Gerbang Dungeon akan tertutup 2 menit lagi, harap kepada seluruh instruktur mensterilkan area dungeon agar menghindari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan…!**

Sebuah suara seruan dari operator gerbang dungeon terdengar. Beberapa instruktur langsung mengecek dan memastikan area pemberangkatan steril dari para peserta. Tidak terkecuali bagi Royal Ain Nossaer dan Conquest Railgard, walaupun mereka dielu-elukan menjadi 'pentolan' di angkatanya bukan berarti mereka menyombongkan diri dan ingin tanganya selalu bersih. Mereka berdua juga ikut dalam prosesi pensterilan gerbang dungeon. Di tengah-tengah tugasnya mereka berdua sempat membuka obrolan ringan.

"Waah… tidak ku sangka akan bertemu dengan salah satu Wizard tercantik federasi pada misi kali ini.." Sapa Railgard membuka obrolan ringan mereka.

"Oh Railgard… kau membuatku terkejut, waah tampaknya kau banyak berubah ya, lihat lencana itu, aku dengar teknik bertarungmu diakui oleh federasi apakah itu benar? Dan uhm… kau naik pangkat ke Conquest mungkin?"respon Ain sambil menunjuk sebuah lencana Conquest yang tertanam pada armor Rail.

"Ah.. itu hanya kabar burung yang di besar-besarkan, aku tidak lebih dari seorang warrior yang pernah kau kalahkan di final duel persahabatan federasi waktu itu" balas railgard dengan senyum.

"Aduh Rail… event itu sudah lama sekali dan ya… itu hanya duel persahabatan tidak lebih. Ngomong-ngomong kabarnya juga kau habis melamar seorang gadis ya… waa senangnya, ceritakan padaku dong bagaimana ekspresinya.. hihi."

"baaah….Selalu saja kau menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mematikan…"ujar Rail dengan muka memerah karena malu. "Sudah ah… yang penting kita sterilkan dulu area ini.."

" Hihi… tuh kan, mulai deh sukanya mengalihkan pembicaraan, ayoo dong kasih tahu…"desak Ain.

"No comment… No comment.." elak Rail sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iiiihhh… kok gitu sih.. males deh sama kamu."

"jiah… masa ngambek.." keluh Rail melihat muka sainganya berlipat karena pertanyaanya tidak di jawab. " Ya udah gini aja deh… bakalan ku ceritain kalo misalkan kamu juga udah nerima lamaran orang.. hmm? Gimana? Biar fair sama-sama cerita?"

"Eh.."

"Hehe ayoo… gimana?" tantang Rail

"eh.. Uhmm… itu… kalo itu…" sekarang giliran muka Ain yang memerah.

"Ahahaha… "

Di tengah-tengah pembicraan mereka tepat setelah anggota terakhir kelompok 17 yang ada telah memasuki gerbang dungeon, sebuah teriakan memeca obrolan ringan antara dua instruktur tadi.

" _Sans tunggu gue…!"_ Tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah pekat berlari menuju kearah gerbang dungeon, beberapa instruktur yang berada di dekatnya berusaha menghentikan laju pemuda tersebut, namun dengan mudah ia hindari.

"Eh… itu anak didikmu ya?"Tanya Railgard kepada Ain

"eh… iya…( _Huh… kenapa selalu dia yang datang terlambat! Bahkan di misi gabungan seperti ini! Bikin malu aja..!_ ,) tolong hentikan dia, kita tidak bisa membiarkannya masuk"

"Baiklah biar aku yang tangani."

,,

Sekarang penghalang antara Chraigh dan gerbang dungeon tinggal Conquest Railgard dan si wizard cantik yang tepat berdiri di belakang Rail. Melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapanya tidak membuat Chraigh menghentikan langkahnya.

"Permisi Conquest saya harus menyusul kelompok saya masuk ke gerbang dungeon." Pinta Chraigh masih dalam posisi berlari.

"Maaf patriot, hanya saja system tidak berkata demikian. Demi keamanan bersama saya harus menghentikan anda." Balas Railgard yang sekarang sudah berdiri tegap di lajur Chraigh tanpa sedikit pun kuda-kuda.

"Kalau begitu maafkan saya juga Conquest, jika lancang melewati anda, ada misi yang harus saya laksanakan." Balas Chraigh tak mau kalah.

Derap lari Chraigh pun sudah memasuki jarak jangkau Railgard, senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah Railgard.

"Hindari ini jika bisa patriot!"

Tanpa di duga oleh Chraigh tangan kiri Railgard maju menerjang untuk menggapainya. Dorongan kaki Railgard yang kuat membuat gerakanya melesat bagaikan ksatria berkuda yang menghunuskan tombak di tangan kirinya. Belum sempat menyentuh pundak Chraigh, tangan kanan Chraigh mencengkram dan membuang jauh tangan Railgard tersebut, mebuat tubuh Railgard oleng ke kiri. senyuman tersungging di bibir Chraigh tanda kemenangan.

"Kau terlalu cepat untuk senang patriot!" ujar Railgard.

Masih dalam gerakan cepat, Tangan kanan Railgard yang di tekuk 90 derajat membuat gerakan uppercut namun dengan tidak terkepal, mungkin dimaksudkan untuk mencengkram kerah baju Chraigh dengan gerakan kejutan. Kecepatan terjang tangan Railgard bukan main-main apalagi dengan gerakan uppercut, bahkan dalam pertandingan tinju sekalipun susah rasanya menghindari teknik yang satu ini. Kaki kiri Chraigh yang telah menyentuh tanah mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya.

,,

"Woow… lumayan juga hindaran pemuda itu.." ujar sang Archon melihat 'drama aksi'dua patriotnya.

,,

Merasa terpojok Chraigh teringat akan salah satu karakter Anime yang pernah ia tonton. Dengan seluruh refleknya dan mantra lari yang masih tersisa, ia hentakan kaki kanannya sejajar dengan kaki kiri. Membuat tubuhnya terdorong sedikit kebelakang selamat dari terjangan uppercut si instruktur. Ternyata belum selesai! Tangan Railgard yang tadinya ditekuk 90 derajat gaya uppercut kini sengaja direntangkan 180 derajat dengan telapak terbalik. Membidik tengkuk belakang Chraigh untuk membuatnya terbanting. Merasa tujuanya sudah dekat Chraigh tak mau kalah, tangan kananya kembali digunakan namun sekarang menjadi bantalan untuk menangkis serangan Railgard.

Tangan mereka bertemu, dengan memaksimalkan kontraksi ototnya, Craigh memutar tubuhnya 270 derajat ke arah kanan menggunakan kaki kiri sebagai tumpuan. Gerakan yang dia lakukan Chraigh mengeluarkan aliran force yang berubah menjadi imej api berputar mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dengan posisi begitu bibirnya masih sempat mengucap mantra.

Devil trick… Firellusion..!

Pupil Railgard melebar menampakkan ekspresi bingung, tak menyangka ada seseorang yang bisa melewatinya _"Apaa ..? dia bisa lolos?"_ masih tidak mau kalah Railgard memutar badanya berusaha untuk mencengkram kerah armor Chraigh dari belakang, namun..

Sedetik setelah kaki kananya menginjak tanah Chraigh kembali merapal mantra.

Fire Trick .. Jet Step…!

Dengan dorongan kuat dari impact yang terjadi karena tekanan panas yang dilepaskan begitu saja, membuat tubuh Chraigh meluncur dengan kecepatan tak terduga seperi roket. Alhasil membuat usaha Railgard kembali nihil. Tepat di saat Crhaigh melesat cepat, Royal Ain Nossaer telah merapal sebuah mantra yang mengakibatkan dinding es kokoh dengan ukuran kurang lebih 2 x 1,5 meter berdiri di depan dungeon gate tidak terlalu tebal namun terlihat kuat. Kabut putih yang berasal dari perbedaan suhu pun langsung tercipta.

Di jarak yang semakin menyempit kaki Chraigh menapak untuk kedua kalinya. Melihat sebuah dinding es berdiri kokoh menghalangi jalanya, timbul keraguan di dalam hatinya.

" _Assem… tebel banget tu tembok…_ bodo ah, TERJANG ATAU TIDAK SAMA SEKALI..!" dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganya Chraigh kembali beraksi.

Fire Trick.. Jet Step..!

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa tubuh Chraigh menerjang dinding es didepanya dengan bermodalkan dua tulang hasta yang di silangkan di depan dan dorongan kuat dari kaki kiri yang di bahan bakari oleh kenekatannya!. Benturan pun tidak terelakan, tembok es yang semula berdiri kuat, pecah menyisakan kepingan-kepingan es tajam di bawahnya. Chraigh berhasil ! namun sayang, salah satu pecahan es tajam menghantam kepala dan mengenai pelipis kanan Chraigh serta menggoreskan luka yang membuat darah yang semerah rambutnya mengalir keluar. Rasa perih luar biasa terasa, muka Chraigh menatap ke depan sedangkan tameng hastanya ia turunkan. Sebuah gumpalan awan putih berputar dengan imej listrik menunggu di depannya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, tangan kanan ia ulurkan untuk menggapai gumpalan awan tersebut. Sakit, pusing dan linglung akibat benturan tadi ia rasakan. Setelah tangan kananya menggapai, tubuh spiritualist muda itu langsung tersedot cepat ke dalam dungeon gate. rasa mual langsung terasa di tubuh Chraigh.

"Istoris jangan masuk! Itu sangat berba…"

Adalah kata terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum cahaya putih menyilaukan menelan seluruh pandanganya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Chraigh melayang-layang diantara ruangan putih luas. Tenang, senyap dan silau itu yang di rasakan Chraigh setelah gumpalan awan yang ia sentuh menarik seluruh tubuhnya masuk. Dengan kepala yang sedikit nyut-nyutan dan rasa mual efek dari tarikan mendadak, Chraigh melebarkan matanya yang sedari tadi ia picingkan. Rasa perih di pelipis kananya, membuat ia berkedip sejenak.

" _Waaah..! ini dia Dungeon, tapi kok Cuma putih ya? Ah… palingan lagi loading."_

 _,,_

 _,,_

Prok…! Prok…! Prok…!

"Wahaaw… cukup mengesankan, ia berhasil masuk dan melewati seorang Conquest, anda lihat itu Maximus Huam? Dia lumayan berbakat untuk ukuran seorang wizard berpangkat Caters" ujar sang Archon sembari menepuk kedua telapak tanganya.

"Mohon maaf maximus tapi system pemetaan sudah di tutup, saya rasa… suatu hal yang mustahil patriot itu bisa memasuki battle ground dengan jasad organiknya, ya ..sebenarnya bisa dikatakan ia memiliki kesempatan 99% untuk masuk ke mode battle ground."

"Lalu 1 persenya maximus?"

"Hal itu hanya akan terjadi jika ia telah berpisah dengan jasad organiknya, dalam artian lain…"kalimat Huam di tutup dengan lambayan tangan yang menandakan sesuatu.

"Jadi sama saja 100% tidak mungkin ya… baiklah, kita lihat apakah pemuda itu bisa keluar dalam 5 menit? karena belum ada patriot yang bisa bertahan lebih dari 5 menit di dalam Dungeon yang error" Sang archon kembali menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dadanya yang bidang.

"Seperti yang anda katakan Maximus.." jawab Huam.

,,

,,

 **Sementara di dalam Dungeon…**

Sekitar satu menit tubuh Chraigh melayang di antara ruangan putih sebelum beberapa kilatan listrik muncul di sekitarnya. Pertama-tama sedikit, lalu bertambah banyak seiring bertambahnya waktu, sehingga mengelilingi Chraigh

"Beeh… apaan nih?"

Sedetik kemudian kilatan listrik itu menyambar dirinya dari segala arah. Menciptakan sensasi panas seperti terbakar, sakit dan perih dalam diri Chraigh.

"Sial… knapa begini..! AAAArrrgghhh.."

,,

,,

"Istoris jangan masuk! Itu sangat berbahaya!" belum selesai Ain mengucapkan peringatannya tubuh Chraigh sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dungeon gate.

 **[PERINGATAN!] system error… penutupan Dungeon gate di batalkan… pemetaan area battle field diputus… sesuatu tidak teridentifikasi memasuki Dungeon Gate… seluruh patriot harap menjauhi TKP!**

"Sial..! aku akan menyusulnya!" teriak Ain berlari menuju gate, namun seseorang menahanya dari belakang.

"Ain jangan bodoh! kau juga akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri!" cegah Rail.

"Tapi… bukankah itu kewajiban seorang instruktur! Siapa lagi yang akan menolongnya, dia berada di bawah pengawasanku!"

" namun membuat keputusan untuk masuk malah akan membahayakan kedua pihak, dan 95% kemungkinan kalian akan terjebak berdua!".

"TERUS HARUS BAGAIMANA!"maki Ain

"BIARKAN SAJA!"balas Railgard

Kedua mata Ain langsung menatap wajah Railgard, sebelum akhirnya berkaca-kaca serta tanganya menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Ain jatuh di kedua lututnya dan langsung terduduk.

"Bi..biarkan saja?"

Railgard pun berjongkok untuk menyamai sainganya. Air mata Ain mulai mengalir.

"Maaf.. jika itu terlalu kasar bagimu, kau sendiri sudah faham bahwa tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari Dungeon gate jika pemetaan sudah terputus. ini memang berat tapi jangan buat federasi kehilangan patriot berbakat sepertimu."

"Di… dia masih sangat muda Rail, dan bahkan baru bisa menguasai satu elemen force elite."

"Aku mengerti sekarang hanya tinggal factor keberuntungan yang bisa membawanya kembali, kuatkan dirimu dan berdoalah!"

,,

,,

Tanpa menunjukan keinginan untuk berhenti kilatan listrik tersebut semakin intens dan sekarang lebih membesar. Bukan ini bukan sambaran listrik lagi, mungkin bisa di bilang sambaran petir!

"SIAPAPUN TOOOOLOOOOONGG….!" Teriak Chraigh berharap ada yang mendengarnya, padahal ia tahu bahwasanya ia sendiri di ruangan itu.

Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, Chraigh berusaha merapal mantra untuk keluar dari situasi tersebut

Agni… Ran… Arkdra..

Namun tak ada satupun force api yang keluar dari mantranya, sambaran listrik semakin membabi buta bersamaan dengan sensasi 'kesetrum' yang kian menjadi. Kini kesadaran Chraigh mulai terganggu, tubuhnya serasa tersayat-sayat pisau kecil, bagaikan sesuatu ditarik keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, tatapannya mulai sayu, kesadaran Chraigh mulai hilang perlahan. Ditengah-tengah 'semi pingsan'nya pikiran Chraigh memproyeksikan bayangan ibunya, lalu adiknya dan dengan cepat berganti kemasa kecilnya dimana ia pernah berteman dengan seorang anak perempuan.

(tersenyum kecil) " _Ibu? Cathe? kenapa mereka muncul di pandangan gue?eh..anak perempuan itu!? Siapa dia? Oh iya gue pernah punya temen perempuan pas waktu kecil, tapi… siapa ya namanya? Atse.. seir… ah .. siapa!?"_

Sambaran tersebut masih berlanjut seperti pikiran Chraigh yang terus berputar, kini giliran wajah ayahnya yang muncul di hadapanya, terproyeksikan namun samar-samar.

" _Ayah… ah iya… gue Cuma bisa mengingat wajah ayah lewat foto, masihkah ayah hidup!? Aku sangat rindu padamu yah!"_

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul wajah Sans dengan gaya cool-nya.

" _PPfffttt… faaak kenapa muka dia yang muncul…bikin eneg!… pake sok kegantengan lagi… ngerusak kenangan indah gue aje..!"_

Setelah penampakan Sans, seperti gulungan film yang putus, kini pandangannya di dominasi warna hitam. Sementara sambaran listrik masih meneruskan _hobby_ nya.

" _Gelaap…apa ini akhir dari seorang Chraigh? Haha… berakhir di gerbang dungeon, bahkan belum sempat menginjak Battle Ground haha…menyedihkan, Ibu…Catherine… maafkan aku."_

Kesadaran Chraigh telah sepenuhnya menghilang, namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, di tengah sambaran listrik yang kian menggila. Sebuah tangan muncul dari dadanya, disusul dengan kepala, bahu, dada dan terus ke kaki sampai figure seorang lelaki yang terbakar api di sekujur tubuhnya. Setelah sosok itu keluar sambaran listrik perlahan berhenti, menyisakan Chraigh dan sesosok pria terbakar dengan api membara.

Sosok itu kini berdiri melayang di hadapan Chraigh yang tak sadarkan diri. Mukanya tidak terlihat jelas karena di tutupi oleh kobaran api yang membara, yang terlihat hanyalah matanya yang berwarna kuning cerah, melihat kearah Chraigh dengan terdiam. Dilihat dari sudut pandang sosok tersebut kondisi Chraigh sangat mengenaskan, sobekan armor dimana-mana, pelindung kepala yang patah, pelipis kanan yang berdarah, belum lagi efek gosong yang di tinggalkan sambaran tadi. Menutup matanya sejenak, sosok tersebut lalu merapal sebuah mantra.

"Baddil..!"

Kobaran api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya berputar seperti skill whirlwind, menghisap seluruh lidah api dan menyisakan sosok yang mengejutkan. Chraigh! Ya benar..! sosok itu berubah menjadi seorang Chraigh namun, ada yang beda dengan Chraigh yang satu ini. Pandangan matanya terlihat sayu, lekukan bibirnyapun tidak menunjukan keinginan untuk tersenyum sama sekali. jelas sangat berbeda bagi siapa saja yang pernah mengenal Chraigh, walaupun dianggap payah Chraigh tidak pernah bosan untuk tampil ceria. Armor yang dipakai si mata sayu juga terlihat bagus tanpa ada sobekan sedikitpun.

Tangan kanan si mata sayu menarik kerah baju Chraigh, lalu ia pejamkan matanya yang sayu kemudian menempelkan keningnya kepada kening Chraigh. Suasana hening dan diam pun tercipta, seperti menghubungkan atau bahkan mentransfer sesuatu? Entahlah yang jelas si mata sayu tak melalukan gerakan apapun ketikan menempelkan keningnya. Tidak berlangsung terlalu lama si mata sayu kembali membuka matanya dan berujar sesuatu. Sembari tangan kirinya mengeluarkan aura oranye.

"enta… ladayka waqta lirrohati al aan… Irji'… wasrih!" _( kau… sekarang adalah waktumu untuk beristirahat… pulanglah dan istirahat..!)_ lalu si mata sayu memberikan pukulan dengan tangan kirinya berhenti lalu meledak, melontarkan tubuh Chraigh ke belakang sehingga menembus kembali Gerbang dungeon.

,,

,,

 **Kembali di tempat Sang Archon dan wakilnya berdiri ##-**

 **57.. 58.. 59.. 00..**

Detik chronometer yang sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Maximus Huam telah menunjukan kejengahanya berkutat di angka empat dan memulai perjalanya pada menit ke lima.

 **01.. 02.. 03…**

"Maximus… waktunya telah habis" ucap Huam seraya menunjukan Chronometernya.

"Begitu ya… Sayang sekali padahal saya berharap lebih pada pemuda itu, Kali ini federasi akan berduka atas gugurnnya bibit muda berbakat." Sang Archon pun membalikan badanya, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Maximus Huam.."

"Siap Maximus.."

"Anda tahu identitas pemuda itu?" Tanya sang Archon sembari memutar kepala menatap wakilnya.

"Siap tahu Maximus… Dia bernama Craigh Istoris putra pertama dari Conquest Oritzi Istoris, yang merupakan A.R terbaik pada masanya…"

"Ketua Oritzi ya hmm?"mata sayu seperti kehilangan semangatnya di bumbui dengan senyuman tipis mewarnai tatapan sang Archon. "Saya tidak menyangka ia akan memiliki putra seorang wizard, cukup berbakat namun sayang harus gugur di tempat yang tidak tepat, apakah keluarganya tinggal di Novus?"

"Sepertinya tidak Maximus… Ibu dan adiknya menetap di Planet Borus.."

"Baiklah tolong siapkan alamatnya, biar saya yang menemui keluarganya untuk berbela sungkawa, sampaikan hal ini kepada para instruktur, cek kantor devisi latihan gabungan dan tolong pastikan tidak ada misi kedalam dungeon untuk 1 bulan kedepan. Anda mengerti?"

"Siap mengerti Maximus! Bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan saya sendiri ke ruangan saya"

"Baiklah… Siap laksanakan maximus!" Huam menutup perjumpaan mereka dengan memberikan salam kepada sang Archon yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan sebuah seyuman.

,,

Di tengah-tengah tangisan Ain, Gumpalan awan dan beberapa imej listrik kembali berputar dan bergerak-gerak pada gerbang dungeon,melihat gelagat aneh yang terjadi Railgard langsung melakukan gerakan reflek.

"Awaaaass!" seru Railgard sembari melempar Ain yang sedang menangis tersimpuh ke arah kanan.

"KYAAAA!" teriak Ain.

Sesosok tubuh pemuda berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Chraigh terlontar cepat keluar memlalui gerbang dungeon, Railgard yang telah melemparkan Ain dengan sigap menahan dan menangkap tubuh dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan tersebut. keduanya pun jatuh terduduk.

"Dapat!"seru Railgard.

Empat instruktur yang lain termasuk Royal Ain Nossaer langsung merapat ke Railgard.

"Selamaaat!.. patriot ini Selamaaaat!" teriak Railgard sambil memegangi tubuh Chraigh yang pingsan.

"Istorisss…!"seru Ain Nossaer yang tak kalah kaget, melihat kondisi Chraigh yang memprihatinkan, sobekan armor dimana-mana, pelindung kepala yang patah, pelipis kanan yang berdarah, belum lagi efek gosong yang di tinggalkan sambaran tadi. "Soldier down..! Soldier down! Medis..! Cepat panggilkan Medis..! oh Istoris syukurlah." Dua orang Holy Chandra terdekat langsung berupaya memberikan pertolongan pertama, lalu tampak beberapa orang lain membawa tandu dan mengangkat tubuh Chraigh untuk di bawa ke tempat pemulihan di markas.

,,

,,

"Maximus..!" panggil sang warchon

Belum sempat sang archon membalikkan badanya sebuah kericuhan yang terjadi lagi-lagi mencuri perhatiannya.

"Hhmm..(tersenyum) pemuda itu memang selalu mengejutkan saya, baiklah saya batalkan perintah sebelumnya, mohon anda cek saja ke ruangan latihan gabungan. Syukurlah kalau begitu… jikalau ini sampai terjadi saya tidak akan punya muka untuk bertemu keluarga Ketua Istoris."pinta sang Archon.

"Siap laksanakan Maximus..!" kembali pandangan mereka bertemu, saling memberi hormat dan sang Archon pun berlalu untuk beristirahat di ruanganya. Ya… menjadi seorang Pemimpin garis depan perjuangan bangsa Bellato di Novus bukanlah sesuatu yang ringan. Adakala ia harus tegas, adakalanya ia harus berani, adakalanya ia harus lembut, berbohong dan menelan pahit-pahit sebuah fakta tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu. Kini sang Archon sudah berlalu, meninggalkan wakilnya memandangi punggung tempat dimana sebuah lambang Federasi terukir gagah dan mewah. Maximus Huam terkadang merasa iba akan apa yang harus dilalui Archonya. Namun semua itu terhapus dengan rasa hormat dan kesetiaanya pada sang Archon. Huam pun ikut berlalu menuju kumpulan para Instruktur diikuti langkah ringan asisten jelitanya.

,,

,,

 **End of Flashback**

 _Oke kita sudahi saja flashbacknya... jangan banyak-banyak ntar baper... wkwkwkwk. oke sekarang kembali ke ruangan pribadi sang archon_

######

 **KEMBALI KE RUANGAN PRIBADI ARCHON FEDERASI…**

"Apakah yang anda fikirkan sama dengan saya?". Tanya sang Archon sembari menaruh botol susu yang telah kosong.

"Jika yang anda fikirkan Soul fragment, tentu maximus!"

"Tapi apakah mungkin di situasi yang seperti ini? Bahkan federasi belum menerima informasi apapun dari pihak Aliansi Suci. Saya masih ragu akan kevalidan fenomena ini."

"Sebentar maximus, saya mempunyai beberapa bukti kongkrit… pertama jelas bahwasanya pemuda ini sekarang berada di pusat pemulihan kamar Lavender no. 7 dan yang kedua…," jelas sang warchon. Jarinya kembali menekan tombol previous dengan kecepatan 64x lalu menjalankan beberapa scene dengan dipercepat menggunakan tombol next."Mohon perhatikan ini Maximus."

" **Artificial Blazing Star..!"**

" **Melter Marble..!"**

"Ini merupakan mantra force api yang sudah lama hilang dari dunia sihir federasi, setelah Maximus Luctor meninggalkan federasi dan bahkan Spiritualist api legendaris Meinhalom sengaja menghilangkan jejaknya di dunia kemiliteran. Dengan kata lain tidak ada yang bisa mengajarkan mantra ini bahkan seorang warchon seperti saya. Atau mungkin Nn. Meinhalom yang mengajarkanya?"

"Tidak… tidak mungkin" ujar sang Archon santai, kini ia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kearah jendela yang menghadap ke taman. "Ketua Oritzi sendiri yang meminta pengunduran diri untuk _Sang mempelai wanita dari neraka_ kepada federasi dan menyatakan seluruh hal yang berkaitan dengan sejarah, ekspedisi, misi maupun catatan identitas lengkap Meinhalom di hapus dari pusat Intelegensi markas, beliau hanya memperbolehkan prestasi dan nama Meinhalom sebagai symbol kekuatan sihir federasi." Sanggah Elims.

"Lalu bagaimana kita menyikapi hal ini?"

"Apakah Tetua Astralist Kalzan sudah memberikan konfirmasi mengenai hal ini?"

"Belum maximus… Namun beliau berpesan akan menyampaikanya dalam rapat kehormatan di Hall of Fame 1 jam lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu… terima kasih atas kerja keras anda Maximus." Ucap sang archon sembari menampakan sebelah mukanya kepada sang warchon yang dari tadi ia belakangi.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya Maximus, kalau begitu saya mohon pamit."

"ya… silahkan."

Apparate..! rapal Huam

sebuah lingkaran kecil dan melebar muncul tepat di depan pintu ruang pribadi sang archon. sementara, Sang Archon yang hanya mengenakan layer hitam terus memandangi taman yang terlihat jelas melalui jendela tempat ia berdiri. wakilnya yang telah berpamitan, berjalan dan menghilang ditelan lingkaran portal tersebut diiringi asistenya yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar ruangan.

,,

,,

 **Laboratorium Pemugaran Accretia, Accretian HQ 12.00 set waktu Novus**

Sebuah tubuh logam berzirah putih dengan ornament emas serta beberapa titik biru muda berjalan tegak melewati lorong laboratorium di pusat pemugaran Accretia. Tubuh logam itu berjalan tegap melewati beberapa sosok logam yang lain. Lensa optik berwarna biru langit menatap lurus ke depan serasi dengan armor jarak jauhnya yang terlihat tidak terlalu tebal.

Terlihat beberapa sosok logam di samping kiri dan kanan memandangi cyborg berzirah putih tersebut. Yang di pandangi pun hanya diam dan melanjutkan langkah ringanya kearah tujuan.

Setelah melewati beberapa tikungan serta ruangan sampailah ia pada sebuah pintu baja besar berwarna metalik. Setibanya di depan pintu, sebuah system Scan langsung menyambutnya dengan beberapa syarat klarifikasi. Langsung saja, ia keluarkan sebuah chip berwarna hijau tua dari Inventory empat dimensinya dan langsung menaruhnya disebuah di sebuah port USB.

 **Code Chip Acces_** **141501228**

 **Code Name : ORz**

 **Serial Number : O-117**

 **Class :Scientist**

 **Description : Special right purpose of Empire member**

 **Access Accepted !**

Seketika pintu baja berlambang kekaisaran Accretia itu pun terbuka, dengan suara gesekan yang berat sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruangan tersebut disertai pintu besar tersebut menutup kembali.

"Selamat siang Legion … sebuah kabar gembira mendengar anda dan pasukan ekspedisi yang lain telah kembali ke markas." dengan nada datar dan sedikit merendah cyborg berzirah putih menyapa.

Tampak sebuah cyborg yang berada dalam posisi terikat pada sebuah dudukan baja sedang 'dilucuti' armornya. Kabel berserakan disana sini, beberapa bagian atas baju zirahnya sudah di copot menyisakan bagian bawah yang masih terpasang. Di sekitarnya ada beberapa scientist dan specialist Accretia yang sedang melaksanakan tugasnya dalam pemugaran. Cyborg yang sedang di pugarkan itu pun merespon.

"Haa… selamat siang professor Orz atau saya harus memanggil anda Primpillus Orz jika anda berkenan?" dengan nada berat.

"Apalah artinya sebuah pangkat? sebenarnya saya tidak begitu peduli dengan hal itu Legion." jawab cyborg dengan code name Orz itu, seraya mengambil sebuah tablet yang tergeletak di meja dekat dengan dudukan baja tersebut. Dengan satu gerakan, jari-jari bajanya memindahkan beberapa panel di tablet ke udara. Menghasilkan beberapa page yang terbuka, menampilkan statis data keadaan dari cyborg yang sedang dilucuti zirahnya.

"Kondisi anda kurang begitu baik Legion … jika saja anda tidak memiliki Armor yang cukup keras serta kemampuan pertahan yang bagus, saya yakin anda hanyalah sebuah legenda kekaisaran sekarang.." sambungnya dengan terus mengutak-ngatik beberapa panel.

"Ekspedisi kali ini, kami memang menghadapi pertarungan yang sengit… "

"bagaimana dengan kondisi tim anda Legion?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir… mereka adalah prajuri terbaik kekaisaran, saat ini mereka juga sedang melakukan pemugaran… sebenarnya saat ini saya sedang memikirkan penaikan pangkat anda dan penarikan anda ke dalam susunan dewan…"

"Hal itu tidak perlu anda lakukan Legion. lagi pula, seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya. saya tidak begitu peduli bahkan tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. satu-satunya hal yang saya inginkan hanyalah sebuah pengetahuan"

"mengapa anda menolak tawaran tersebut, padahal prajurit sekaliber anda seharusnya sudah mendampingi saya terjun dalam berbagai ekspedisi kekaisaran…"

"sekali lagi Legion… yang saya inginkan hanyalah sebuah pengetahuan tidak lebih, ngomong-ngomong Bagaimana dengan permatanya? Apakah anda berhasil mendapatkanya?"

"Apakah anda meragukan ke efektifan saya dalam berbagai ekspedisi? Apa yang anda butuhkan, berhasil kami dapatkan. Bertempur melawan Belphegor memang tidak mengecewakan…!"

"Jadi, Reputasi 'Haunted Steel Armor' anda memang bukan sekedar kabar angin Legion Irascor I-008, tapi bagaimana pun memang tidak rasional mengalahkan sepasukan Belphegor dan meratakan cauldron volcanic area hanya dengan sebuah tim yang beranggotakan 8 unit cyborg! Jika saja bukan para anggota dewan kekaisaran yang melakukanya, hal itu hampir merupakan sebuah kemustahilan" balas Orz yang sekarang memalingkan lensa biru langitnya kearah Legion Irascor.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan proyek Revanthine? Apa berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya sang archon

"Buruk... sampai sekarang kami belum bisa menemukan sumber tenaga yang dapat menandingi albarium, ya, semenjak kekaisaran kehilangan Relic Inferno belum ada senjata yang dapat menandingi daya hancur dari senjata relic tersebut.., Proyek Judecker juga belum menunjukan kemajuan yang berarti sampai saat ini, hal ini di karenakan oleh kendala kecocokan pada pemakainya. Disamping itu saya sudah menyelesaikan rancangan armor yang saya janjikan beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Beberapa detik kemudian sesuatu terdengar bergeser perlahan dari sudut ruangan yang gelap. Sebuah tabung berukuran raksasa telah berdiri kokoh di sisi lain ruangan yang redup tersebut, seketika pintunya terbuka menampilkan siluet zirah yang tebal. Dilihat dari bentuknya zirah itu merupakan perlengkapan untuk unit petarung garis depan. Beberapa bagian yang terlihat meruncing dan melengkung menjadi penutup bagian bahu. Bagian atas yang lebih lebar dari kebanyakan armor-armor warrior accretia menampilkan kesan garang dan tak gentar akan apapun.

Armor itu bagaikan raksasa hitam yang masih terbelenggu, meraung dan meronta dalam kesunyian agar segera dilepaskan sehingga dapat terjun ke medan perang, demi membasmi setiap jengkal kehidupan makhluk berdaging yang menghalangi jalan Kaisar.

" Semoga anda menyukainya Legion…" ucap Unit ORz kepada Archon Irascor unit I-008 seraya berlutut kepada Archon di hadapanya.

"HAHAHA!... Unit ORz bisakah anda melakukan satu hal lagi untuk saya?"

"sebuah kehormatan bagi sala Legion."

"Sampaikan kepada Legion Oxide untuk mempersiapkan pertemuan kekaisaran 3 jam kedepan! Kita akan melakukan transfer data untuk menyamakan konsep dan persepsi."

"Dengan seluruh rasa hormat Legion." Ucap Unit ORz dan langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

,,

,,

 **Di sebuah ruangan meditasi di Markas Aliansi Suci, 17.00 W.N**

Di dalam sebuah bangunan redup berbentuk segi delapan, duduklah seorang pria berbadan atletis dengan pakaian bagian atas yang di buka. Ia duduk melayang diatas air dengan pola ornament rumit transparan yang berpusat pada symbol-simbol aneh. Setiap sisi bangunan tersebut berupa ukiran-ukiran indah dengan lambang Aliansi Suci terpampang gagah berpendar biru muda. Pencahayaan di ruangan itu bisa dibilang cukup minim, hanya bermodalkan cahaya yang berasal dari pendar-pendar lambang aliansi dan beberapa proyektil kecil yang perlahan naik keatas melalui danau. Tenang, sunyi tanpa suara sedikitpun, sangat pas memang bila ruangan ini di namakan ruang meditasi.

Lelaki tersebut duduk tenang dengan mata terpejam serta kepala agak di dongakan ke atas. Tiap kali pendar-pendar cahaya naik keatas lancip telinganya jelas terlihat, kulit putih, rambut peraknya yang panjang sepunggung jatuh tergerai begitu saja, alis yang sewarna dengan rambutnya terlihat relax tanpa beban, di tutup dengan hidung yang mancung serta dagu yang elok. Indah namun menyimpan wibawa di dalamnya. Sesosok makhluk berupa bayangan hitam berdiri melayang di belakang lelaki tersebut, seakan kontras dengan lelaki yang ada di depanya. Bayangan yang hampir memiliki besar 4 kali dari lelaki tersebut terdiam dengan urat-urat berwarna ungu berkedip, tanganya terlipat didepan dada dan kepalanya tertunduk. Dilihat dari penampakanya makhluk tersebut seperti memakai sebuah armor, namun tersamarkan oleh warnanya. Cukup lama mereka berdua berada dalam posisi meditasi sebelum suara geseran pintu marmer besar mengusik ketenangan mereka.

SSreett….Guuuuuuuung~

Tak… tak..tak… suara langkah terdengar bergema di ruangan tersebut, tampak seorang wanita corite berpakaian gaun biru tua dengan rambut disanggul kebelakang, berjalan menghampiri lelaki yang sedang bermeditasi. Merasa terganggu dengan langkah kaki wanita tersebut, sosok yang merupakan bayangan hitam langsung memandanginya dengan mata yang berbinar merah.

"Oh… Seth… kau selalu galak seperti biasanya, Selamat sore Archon Niqattum el Raad… waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan meditasi rutin, apakah anda ada waktu?" sapa wanita corite berambut coklat itu ramah.

Yang disapapun membuka kedua matanya yang berpupil azure lalu menurunkan dongakannya. "Chamtalion Fianza… kabar apa yang bisa saya dengar dari anda?" Tanya sang archon dengan nada yang sangat berwibawa.

"Pasukan ekspedisi suci Silver Quill telah kembali ke markas tuan. Menurut laporan mereka belum berhasil mendapatkan relic Acceleon seperti yang kita harapkan, namun sebagai gantinya mereka membawa informasi yang sangat penting untuk Aliansi."

"Informasi? Sebelumnya apakah mereka kembali dengan anggota lengkap?"

"Tentu saja tuan, pasukan Suci Silver Quill selalu menepati reputasinya, pasukan elite kita belum pernah kehilangan anggota."

"Baiklah, lalu kabar apalagi yang harus saya ketahui?"

"Jajaran dewan telah menanti anda di majelis tinggi untuk melakukan musyawarah tuan…"jelas si wanita.

"Apakah yang mulia Quanie Kahnn datang..?"

"Tidak tuan, yang mulia memberikan mandate kepada tuan untuk memimpin berlangsungnya musyawarah."

sang archon pun bangkit lalu beranjak menuju meja dimana baju salinya ia letakkan.

 **Seth… kembalilah…** perintah sang archon, lalu sosok bayangan hitam besar yang sedari tadi memilih untuk diam perlahan menghilang bagaikan kabut hitam yang tertiup angin. "Baiklah … sampaikan kepada majelis saya akan tiba 5 menit lagi"

"Dengan senang hati." wanita itu pun berlalu.

,,

,,

 **Sementara di sebuah banguna besar yang terbengkalai di tengah gurun Sette, 18.30 W.N**

Gurun sette terlihat sangat sunyi malam itu, tidak ada satupun Prajurit Accretia, Patriot Bellato maupun Corite yang lalu lalang di gurun sette pada kala itu. Ditengah kegelapan terlihat beberapa bayangan berlari cepat dibawah cahaya bulan mendekati bangunan besar di pusat gurun Sette. Dilihat dari jumlah mereka, mereka merupakan 5 orang dengan jubah compang-camping dan memakai penutup kepala, kecuali satu orang berambut putih sepundak, rambut putihnya terlihat jelas memantulkan cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui retakan-retakan bangunan. Setelah sampai pada titik pusat banguna tersebut, si rambut putih menyentuh lantai Altar dengan tanganya yang berkuku panjang namun terawat. Serta merta sebuah lingkaran putih besar tercipta menampilkan guratan-guratan abnormal yang memancarkan cahaya putih lalu membunuh kegelapan di Altar tersebut. Empat orang dibelakanganya langsung mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing dengan tetap memakai penutup kepala, seakan siap mengantisipasi serangan entah dari sesuatu atau seseorang. Dua dari mereka memegang tameng, satu tombak dan satu lagi kapak besar.

Cahaya yang dikeluarkan si rambut putih menyinari seluruh sudut ruangan Altar tersebut, sepertinya mereka tengah mencari Sesutu dalam bangunan tersebut.

"Ciiiihh… para Hora armed ghost itu melarikan diri, kita terlambat." Ujar si rambut putih. Lalu tangan kananya memegang sebuah transmitter yang ada di telinga kanannya dan berhubungan dengan seseorang."Tuan muda Zetso… sepertinya para Hora armed Ghost menghianati perjanjian yang telah dibuat, mereka melarikan diri.."

" _Jadi seperti itu ya… kalau begitu menyebarlah dan jangan biarkan Core yang mereka pegang, jatuh ketangan salah satu dari tiga bangsa pendatang… Yang mulia mengingin kan core tersebut untuk melakukan pemurnian!"_

"perintah di terima Tuan."si rambut putih pun mencabut tanganya dari lantai dan berkata kepada empat orang di belakangnya."Berpencar…! Tuan Zetso menginginkan kita mendapatkan Corenya sebelum jatuh ke tangan tiga bangsa." Di akhiri dengan gerakan tangan sang komandan, masing-masing dari mereka bergerak cepat, halus tanpa suara bagaikan bayangan yang melayang tanpa meninggalkan derap langkah….

-####-

 _ **Renungan Hati**_

 _Yang singkat itu waktu…_

 _Yang menipu itu dunia…_

 _Yang dekat itu kematian…_

 _Yang besar itu Hawa Nafsu…_

 _Yang mudah diperbuat itu dosa…_

 _Yang susah itu sabar…_

 _-Al-Ghozali-_

A/N : Hoy… Hoy… selamat tahun baru kepada seluruh civitas Fanfiction yang berbahagia, semoga apa yang di cita-citakan bisa terlaksana pada tahun yang fresh ini… well walaupun notabenenya ini udah pertengahan bulan ya ga papa lah dari pada ngga ngucapin hehe…. Oke, sebelumnya mohon maaf yang sangat besar bagi para penikmat S.o.R atas keterlambatan updatenya. Karena harus bertarung dengan berbagai aktifitas ya… sekuel S.o.R harus menunggu giliran untuk di sentuh wkwkwkwkwk…

Pada chapter 5 kali ini sengaja saya menaruh penjabaran yang banyak dan aksi yang seperlunya dan mohon maaf jika kurang menikmatinya. Fanfcition S.o.R bisa dibilang fanfiction dari sebuah fanfiction yang mengambil beberapa garis besar dari sekuel Lake, tentunya sudah dengan beberapa kali izin dengan sesepuhnya hehe… Tidak ada maksud untuk merubah atau memperngaruhi sekuel lain dari beberapa karakter yang akan dipinjam pada sekuel ini. Semua hanya berdasarkan asas kekaguman saya kepada author lainya.

bahasa yang di gunakan oleh Soul fragmentnya Crhaigh adalah bahasa arab, karena khawatir susah dibaca kalau pake aksara Arabnya oleh karena itu saya tulis dalam latin. Dan SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA maksud untuk membawa atau menyisipkan kelompok tertentu hanya saja saya berniat untuk lebih meragamkan dunia per-fanfiction-an hehe.

Kedepanya nuansa relic akan sangat kental karena disini saya berniat mengangkat relic sebagai senjata pusaka andalan bagi para patriot di RF, karena kekuatanya yang dahsyat dan cara mendapatkanya yang sulit maka saya berfikir bahwa senjata ini perlu juga dilestraikan di dunia fanfiction.

Terakhir terima kasih kepada seluruh Author, Reader dan reviewer yang telah memberikan konstribusi baik berupa support maupun moril untuk berlanjutnya sekuel ini, semoga kalian selalu diberkahi dengan kebaikan oleh Sang Maha Kuasa. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan sebagai tolak ukur berproses…

Akhir kata **"Try your best rather then become the best"** see you next chapter or in your review box… just wait me (-_^) thanks… wassalam


	6. Chapter 6 The cunning Boss

**Ruang pemulihan Bellato**

,,

,,

Dinding putih dengan beberapa list digital berwarna hijau bergaya futuristik, menjadi latar untuk dua orang Holy Chandra wanita yang sedang melakukan tugasnya. Satu di antara mereka mengecek layar digital yang menampilkan kondisi pasien, sedangkan yang lain sibuk menempelkan kabel-kabel ke dada salah seorang pasien setelah sebelumnya merapihkan balutan perban di kepalanya. Pasien mereka adalah seorang sipirtualist muda berambut merah pekat dengan lilitan perban dimana-mana, ia baru saja dihantarkan dengan tandu oleh beberapa instruktur misi latihan gabungan. Di ruangan itu terlihat Royal Ain Nossaer yang sengaja meminta izin untuk menunggui bawahanya kala itu, tatapan matanya sembap terlihat jelas bekas tangisanya yang baru saja berhenti, kedua telapak tanganya disatukan dan di tekuk lalu ia tempelkan kebibirnya, berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada bawahanya.

"Nah… Nona Ain… perawatan pertama untuknya sudah selesai, nanti malam kami akan rujuk patriot ini ke dokter Azaki Holy Chandra specialist luka luar dan luka bakar… sedangkan untuk luka dalamnya kita akan berikan beberapa infus health potion dan force potion… jadi sudah tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan." Ucap salah seorang Holy Chandra wanita memecahkan lamunan Ain.

"i.. iya… syukurlah.. kapan dia bisa sadar?"Ain menyambut ucapan sang perawat.

Sang perawat tersenyum"Untuk itu, maaf… kami belum bisa menyimpulkanya, karena ini adalah kejadian langka yang pernah kami temui… jangan khawatir jika kondisinya terus membaik, dia pasti akan cepat sadar" jawabnya sembari memegang pundak Ain. Mendengar jawaban tersebut, setidaknya ada sedikit kelegaan di dalam dada Ain mengetahui bahwasanya Chraigh bisa segera pulih.

"Terima kasih banyak,…"ujar Ain sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih nona, ini sudah menjadi tugas kami sejak dilantik sebagai ahli medis federasi." Ujar si perawat yang kemudian membalas senyum Ain Nossaer, lalu berpamitan melalui satu-satunya pintu di ruangan tersebut.

"

Conquest Railgard berjalan santai di sebuah koridor putih panjang yang dihiasi oleh beberapa pintu ruang penyembuhan. Sebuah botol minuman energizer berperisa anggur yang telah terbuka bertengger di tangan kananya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menimang sebuah bungkusan khas Bellamartyang berisi berbagai macam makanan, mulai roti, buah-buahan dll. Tertera tulisan [Prowoman] pada kemasan minuman tersebut. tapi tunggu…!? WOMAN …? Whhhaaaatttt!?. Sesekali ia tenggak minumanya sembari matanya melalang buana mencari sebuah ruangan.

"Lavender… lavender nomer… 7..nomer 7 ya.. hmm (gluk gluk) ini nomer 4, lalu 5,6 dan nah ini dia..!" tangan Railgard yang masih memegang botol minuman berusaha membuka pintu melalui engsel baja. Namun pintu terlebih dahulu terbuka dari dalam dan cukup membuat Railgard sedikit terkejut sehingga bungkusan yang ia pegang sedikit miring.

"eh..eh.." ujar Railgard gelagapan sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan bungkusan tersebut agar tidak jatuh.

Dua Holy Chandra perempuan yang lumayan woow* keluar dari ruangan tersebut lalu sedikit tercekat karena hampir berbenturan dengan si Conquest. Railgard yang telah berhasil menyeimbangkan badanya kembali berdiri tegap.

"Ups…mohon maaf jika mengagetkan andaa…."perkataan holy candra tersebut sempat terpotong beberapa detik sembari matanya melirik sebuah lencana perak yang tertanam di baju Railgard kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya dengan pelan."Conquest.."

"hmm.. (tersenyum) tidak masalah nona, seharusnya saya yang lebih berhati-hati, oh iya … benar ini ruangan tempat prajurit muda berambut merah dirawat?"

"Benar sekali Conquest, dan Nona Ain Nossaer juga sedang berada di dalam."

"oh begitu? Syukurlah, saya berharap prajurit tersebut lekas pulih." Ucap Railgard sembari tersenyumdi ujung kalimatnya.

"Saya juga berharap demikian."

"ehmm.. ehm.. bisa saya masuk sekarang?"

"Ooh..maaf menghalangi jalan anda Conquest, hihi" holy Chandra tersebut tertawa ringan lalu mempersilahkan Railgard untuk masuk kemudiannberlalu bersama rekan wanitanya. Ketika berpisah mereka berdua melemparkan senyum ramah kepada Railgard tanda penghormatan yang kemudian dibalas juga oleh Railgard.

Cckkreek… Ssrrrttt…

Setelah menutup pintu hal pertama yang terlihat oleh Railgard adalah Chraigh yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur pasien dengan Ain Nossaer yangsedang dudukmenungguinya di sisi lain ruangan. Langsung saja ia mendekati rekan spiritualistnya dan menyapa.

"Hai Ain.. bagaimana keadaan anak ini? (Gluuk..Gluuk)" sapa Rail yang kemudian menenggak kembali botolnya.

Ain yang waktu itu memang sedang melamun langsung merubah tatapanya, mungkin sebelumnya ia tak menyangka Rail akan datang ke ruangan itu, secara Railadalah komando pelaksana latihan gabungan kali ini.

"Hai Rail.. kata perawat dia akan baik-baik saja.. tapi belum jelas kapan ia bisa sadar. Eh.. kamu ngapain kemari? Bukanya latihan gabungan belum selesai?"

"haha… ya anggap saja aku sedang istirahat .. dan ga sengaja teringat anak ini." jelas Rail sembari menuju buffet kecil berwarna putih dengan permukaan sewarna dengan list hijau yang ada di dinding, di atasnya tersusun rapih beberapa tangkai bunga yang menambah estetika ruangan tersebut. Usai menaruh bungkusan yang sedari tadi ditimangnya, Rail berjalan menuju tempat duduk kosong di samping Ain.

"Jadi.. kapan dia bisa sadar?" Tanya Rail ringan sembari melayangkan badanya ke sofa.

"Entahlah, kondisinya tidak menentu. Bahkan perawat sendiri tidak tahu kapan ia bisa sadar…" Ujar Ain lesu tanpa membalas tatapan Railgard yang bertanya kepadanya.

"Lalu apa ada penanganan lanjut?"kembali Railgard melayangkan pertanyaan.

"Ada.. nanti malam ia akan dirujuk ke ahli luka bakar."namun lagi-lagi Ain membalas dengan gaya yang sama. Melihat gelagat rekanya Railgard mulai faham, ia pun memilih diam sejenak.

"Ain.."

"ya.."

"Apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkan dirimu?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyan meluncur begitu ringan dari mulut Rail. Mendengar itu Ain serasa disambar petir, tatapan yang semula lesu mendadak berubah menjadi tatapan kesal dan langsung membalas pertanyaan Railgard.

"Apa maksudmu..!?" kini mata ain yang melotot memandangi satu-satunya orang yang bisa di ajak berbicara di ruangan itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu, mungkin beberapa detik sebelum mata Ain yang mulanya melotot kembali lagi berkaca-kaca, lalu ia pun membuang pandanganya. Railgard bangkit dari sofanya, lalu melangkah menuju buffet kecil tempat ia menaruh bungkusan Bellamart tadi dan terdiam. si berserker menghela nafas dan menghabiskan tegukan terakhir dari botol minumanya.

Sejenak tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari bibir Ain maupun Railgard, mereka berdua memilih untuk diam beberapa saat dengan menampilkan ekspresi yang kontras satu sama lain.

"Sudah 3 tahun semenjak kenaikan pangkatmu dan kejadian… itu." Gggltuuk..! suara benturan botol kosong dengan tempat sampah plastic di bawah buffet pun menjadi peramai perkataan Railgard.

"…"Ain memilih untuk diam.

"Terus-terusan menyimpan rasa bersalah seperti itu ga akan mengembalikan kepergianya.."

"Sudah.. jangan teruskan"Ain membalas dengan nada lirih.

"Kau tahu.. jika kau terus seperti ini, sama saja kau menyia-nyiakan kematianya.." tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Ain, Rail terus berbicara..

"Rail cukup.." nada sendu mulai terasa dari bibir Ain.

"Dan melampiaskan rasa bersalahmu dengan tindakan over judes dan over protectif kepada bawahanmu seperti ini sama sekali bukan jalan yang bijak…" ujar Rail terus ,sembari tanganya mengambil sesuatu dari bungkusan Bellamart, sebuah minuman kaleng berperisa green tea kini mencuat melalui bungkusan tersebut.

"Rail Kubilang Cukup…!"nada bicara Ain pun mulai meninggi, sedangkan wajahnya telah tenggelam di balik jemari lentiknya.

Rail berhasil membuat emosional partnernya berada pada titik temu, ia pun kembali mendekati sang wizard, namun Ain tetap menenggelamkan wajah dan air mata pada telapaknya. Railpun sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisi mereka, lalu kaleng dingin yang ia pegang langsung ditempelkan pada bagian pipi Ain yang tidak tertutupi oleh tanganya, sontak membuat Ain sedikit terkejut, pandangan mereka bertemu

" Hei Ain… Kepergian Elmarr bukanlah salahmu, kita bertiga berada dalam satu party kau ingat? Maaf jika tidak bisa menjaganya untukmu. Kurasa yang Elmarr inginkan adalah ..kau tetap tersenyum, terlalu mengekang bawahanmu juga akan membuat mereka tidak leluasa menguasai medan tempur. Dan ingat… kau berjanji padanya agar tetap tersenyum dan menerima kepergianya kan?"

Sekali lagi Railgard berhasil membuat Ain terdiam. tangan kanan Rail meraih tangan Ain dan menaruh sebuah kaleng yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

"Ini Greentea kesukaanmu, semoga bisa membantumu tenang. Dan oh iya… ada beberapa roti, buah dan makanan ringan di bungkusan itu. Yosh…baiklah aku harus kembali ke misi gabungan. Aku duluan ya, ntar kalo misi gabungan udah selesai kusempatkan kesini lagi. " Ujar Railgard sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, namun ketika badan Railgard akan meninggalkan pintu, Ain berkata.

"Rail.."

"Hmmm.."

"Terimakasih.."

"Ah Sudahlah… yang penting jaga dirimu nenek sihir haha.." jawab Rail dengan sedikit candaan.

"Dasar monyet kecil .."sedikit senyuman setidaknya dapat menghiasi wajah sendu Ain. Rail pun berlalu sembari memberikan lambaian sebelum bayanganya hilang ditelan tutupan pintu. Setelah Rail pergi Ain pun mengamati kaleng yang diberikan oleh Railgard dan langsung membukanya.

Tttssstt…

Sedikit udara kecil keluar dari tekanan kaleng tersebut, aroma greentea yang tidak terlalu tajam, menyeruak dan tercium oleh Ain. Sedetik kemudian ia tenggak minuman kaleng kesukaanya itu. Dan berbisik kecil " Oishi…~".

,,

Disepanjang koridor Rail berhenti sejenak dan bergumam kecil sembari tersenyum namun getir. " Hei bodoh … kau membuatnya murung lagi ! semoga kau tenang di alam sana ya.., dasar pembuat onar! haha"

,,

,,

 **Battle Dungeon Field**

 **,,**

 **,,**

Setelah melewati stage ketiga yang didominasi oleh para Ace brutal kini terdapat sebuah Ground yang lebih luas dari pada sebelumnya, namun yang ganjil adalah disana sama sekali tidak terdapat tanda kehidupan.

Draap…Drapp…Drap…

Kepalan tangan Anad merupakan kode berhenti yang diikuti dengan kompak oleh seluruh anggota tim. Sebelum memberi komando lebih lanjut, sepasang mata Anad memutari seisi battle ground. Penampakan mereka terbilang lebih baik daripada stage sebelumnya, hanya saja Yuri yang masih terlihat berada dalam dekapan Chraigh. Dengan hadirnya Chraigh, otomatis menjadi sebuah bantuan yang sangat berguna bagi kelompok 17 dalam dungeon melawan para brutalian ini.

"Nihil.."desis Anad sejenak. "Henry berapa sisa waktu kita..?"

"empat puluh lima menit lagi kep.." specialist bergoogle menjawab

"yosh..menyebar atur formasi..!"seketika, tanpa diskusi Sans dan Wiky bergerak cepat ke arah kanan, sementara Lluve dan Henry sebalikny, sedangkan Chraigh berlari ke arah sebuah stalagmite untuk menyandarkan Yuri. Anad sendiri masih pada posisi, sembari mengamati pergerakan lawan yang belum terlihat, disela-sela pergerakan timnya Anad menyempatkan matanya untuk mengamati si wizard berambut merah, sejujurnya dirinya belum percaya bahwa akan mempunyai anggota yang memiliki kekuatan penghancur seperti itu bahkan datang tiba-tiba!,namun semua hal yang berputar di fikiranya, ia tampih dan berusaha berfikir keras bagaimana menyelesaikan dungeon ini.

"pasang mata kalian..!, kita ga bakalan menyangka, musuh bisa muncul dari mana saja.. bersiaplah..!" teriak Anad.

"Siap..!" jawab mereka serempak.

Selama lima menit mereka dibuat bisu di arena tersebut, seluruh anggota tim dibuat bingung dengan sikap musuh yang memilih untuk tidak menampakkan dirinya.

"kapten… tanda-tanda kehadiran musuh nihil" celetuk Henry.

"kau benar belum pernah aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh seperti ini." Ujar Sans menimpali.

"Atau mungkin mereka berubah menjadi serangga pengecut?" sela Lluve yang sepertinya tampak geram sedari tadi.

"Lluve … selalu saja cara bicaramu tajam seperti tombakmu bahkan lebih."tegur Anad.

"(Blushh..) e.. ee… maaf nad kalau itu mengganggumu, lagian siapa juga sih yang ga sebel dibuat menunggu seperti ini."

"Cieee… yang salting.., kalo Anad yang negur aja baru di perhatiin."ledek Henry

"Eh.. mata empat sialan lu mau gw jadiin samsak lagi?"

"wuut.. wutt.. santai mba… ga jadi deh.. saya anak polos kok, saya anak polos."timpal Henry dengan membuat tanda silang menggunakan tanganya. Dalam benaknya Henri masih membayangkan betapa mengerikanya Lluve di Stage kedua tadi.

Pfftt…Tsk… hihihi

Terlihat Sans dan Wiky menahan ketawanya melihat kelakuan dua rekan mereka.

"haha… sudah sudah ayo kembali fokus .."ujar Anad

"kapten anad.." Wiky terlihat mengangkat tanganya.

"iya.. apa ada yang ingin kamu sampaikan Wiky?"

"sebetulnya.. ada sedikit hal yang mengganggu fikiran saya sedari tadi."

"Baiklah ceritakan saja"

"Dari setiap stage yang kita lewati secara bertahap, saya rasa monter yang ada di dalamnya semakin bertambah kuat" mendengar perkataan Wiky semua pandangan anggota kelompok tertuju padanya lalu mendekat, kecuali Chraigh dan Henry.

"ya kurasa juga begitu." Ujar Lluve.

Hanya Henry yang berekspresi aneh ketika mendengar penjelasan wiky, lain halnya denga anggota tim lain yang mendekat, Henry langsung berlari sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari inventorynya. Anad pun memperhatikan.

"Hei… Henry… mau kemana lo?.. haduh…" panggil Sans.

"Biarkan saja dia Sans, baiklah Wiky lalu?" Tanya Anad

" Seingatku mulai dari Grumble Hook, Brutal dan Ace brutal yang kita lawan, terasa seperti sebuah Sistem yang sudah diatur, pasti setiap stage monsternya akan terasa lebih kuat."

"Kau benar Wiky, dalam metode pelatihan federasi system pelatihan parsial dan bertahap dinilai sebagai system yang paling efektif untuk melatih para patriot."

" Dan ada sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan jika analisis ku benar…" suasana pembicaraan mereka mulai serius.

Ddrrrttt… Ggruuur… Ddrtttt…

Tanah tempat mereka berpijak seketika berguncang, sedangkan Henry masih berlari memutari sembari menaruh sebuah bongkahan metalik yang kemudian terbang 1 meter diatas tanah.

"Sssstt… kalian merasakanya?" Tanya anad. Yang lain pun hanya mengangguk.

Ddrrtt…. Drrtt… Gruuuuuuurrr…

"Gw merasakan sesuatu yang besar sedang bergerak" ujar Sans.

"aku juga juga … bisakah kau memperkirakan keberadaan mereka Sans?" pinta Anad sembari memasang kuda- kudanya.

"tidak masalah kapten" Sans langsung menancapkan Sickle staffnya ke tanah, pandanganya ia pejamkan bibir nya sedikit terbuka, dengan memaksimalkan seluruh kemampuan insting spiritualnya Sans mencoba menerka dimana posisi target.

"Serene Mind..!"

Sekitar setengah menit bermeditasi Sans berhasil menangkap sebagian kecil gelomabng force dari targetnya, namun anehnya pergerakanya tak bisa terbaca.

"Ketemu..! Cuma pergerakannya ga bisa kebaca kep.." Lapor Sans dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Bagus tetaplah berusaha, yang lain perhatikan keadaan sekitar."

"terasa semakin dekat..!"

Tak lama kemudian tanah kembali berguncang, semula bergetar kecil namun lama kelamaan semakin kuat seiring bertambahnya detik. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, tanpa perintah, 4 anggota tim yang semula berdiri melingkar lagsung meloncat mundur untuk menjauh dari sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan. Benar saja, dua buah sabit raksasa mencuat keluar dari dalam tanah dan mementalkan bongkahan-bongkahan kecil.

"waah.. waah… saudara-saudara sekalian sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu yang berbahaya."Sambut Anad dalam posisi membungkuk menahan laju loncatanya.

"Woooaaaa…" ujar Wiky terperangah.

"Wiky..! aduh sayangku ini bukan saatnya untuk takjub… " tegur Lluve sambil mencubit pipi Wiky.

Tanah bergetar kesekian kalinya dan dua sabit yang baru saja muncul itupun ikut bergerak. Anggota tim 17 kembali dalam posisi siaga, wiky yang semula berada di samping Lluve langsung berlari kearah Sans berdiri. Lluve sendiri terlihat sedikit mengumpat karena patnernya Henri malah berlari ga jelas memutari Battle ground tersebut. Tak lama kemudian seakan keluar dari kepompong, seekor brutal bertubuh besar, bukan sangat besar! Keluar dari dalam tanah tempat dua sabit mencuat tadi serta mementalkan kembali beberapa proyektil kecil.

Gggraaaaaaaaaaa…!

Seekor brutal muncul, dengan dua sabit putih mengkilat yang terangkat seakan siap mencabik langit, mata merah pipih bersinar menyilaukan, Tubuh hijau tua berurat merah berpendar menjulang tinggi keatas yang di akhiri dengan ekor panjang lancip namun elatis seperti cambuk, yang siap menghempaskan siapa saja yang berani mendekatinya.

Gggraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!

Sekali lagi monster primitive itu mengeluarkan suara. Hampir semua anggota tim 17 terpana akan munculnya brutal tersebut. Jika dibandingkan sangat jelas perbedaan brutal yang satu ini dengan Ace brutal yang mereka lawan sebelumnya. Perbedaan tinggi, besar dan binar merah pada sekujur tubuhnya menandakan, bahwasanya brutal ini bukan monster kacangan.

"Cih… benar apa katamu Wiky… monster yang kita lawan semakin menggila."celetuk Sans

"Hmm… Brutal Rex ya.. tidak kusangka kita sudah menginjak stage terakhir.."timpal Lluve.

Semua anggota tim berdiri diatas kuda-kuda terbaiknya, sementara Brutal Rex masih asik mengeluarkan beberapa suara membisingkan. Ditengah-tengah konsentrasinya Lluve dikagetkan dengan tepukan dari seseorang lelaki yang barusaja berlari kearahnya.

Puuk..!

"Hey..!" teriak Lluve kaget.

" ahaha… Hosh… sorry… sor.. hosh … ry"ujar Henri

"Kemana aja sih lo… tim lagi kebingungan malah lari 'Sprint' ga jelas muterin battle Ground!" Umpat Lluve.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Lluve Henri memegangi salah satu telinganya dan berujar.

"Set Up !"

Empat buah benda metalik melayang yang di tinggalkan Henri mulai bertranformasi. Semula berupa gugusan metalik tidak stabil, hingga bertranformasi menjadi sebuah tower baja bersenjatakan dua heavy machine gun.

"Kapten … hosh.. maaf mendahului hosh.. penritah anda… Tower Clear!"

" Hmm… Bagus Henri, menyadari Boss akan muncul lebih cepat dari yang lain dan mengambil langkah antisipasi cepat, sangat membuat ku terkesan. tidak masalah… fokus kepada serangan jarak jauh, dan support, alihkan pandangan Boss agar tidak tertarik pada Towermu."

"86 kep.."senyum sumringah terlihat menghiasi bibir Henri.

Lluve yang waktu itu berdiri disamping Henri terkejut mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Senyum kecil pun tersungging di bibirnya, menyadari kesigapan partnernya.

" _dasar mata empat ..!"_ umpatnya lega dalam batin.

Krrsskk… Tiit… suara transmitter party Anad berbunyi.

"perhatian seluruh tim..! instruksi ini hanya satu kali! .. Musuh kita kali ini adalah Pit Boss Brutal Rex! Menurut panduan monster federasi, monster ini membutuhkan waktu untuk fokus kepada target pada awal munculnya… jadi dengarkan baik-baik sebelum ia fokus menyerang kita!"

Semua tim tampak serius mendengarkan arahan Anad.

"Bruta Rex tidak memiliki elemen, namun bisa dikatakan monster ini lebih cenderung menggunakan tanah untuk menyerang dan bertahan… kita laksanakan dua gelombang! Pertama, kita akan menyerang random untuk mengetahui pergerakan monster ini. Dan kedua habisi kelemahan yang kita temukan. Berhati-hatilah! Pit boss adalah monster yang cerdas! Jangan sampai kalian lengah! Mengerti!?" seru Anad.

"Maaf.. mohon di perjelas formasi gelombangnya!"pinta Sans melihat Brutal rex masih terpecah fokusnya.

"Baik… Sans Wiky bersiap-siap di sayap kanan. Lluve dan saya akan memberikan serangan kejutan untuk menarik perhatianya… setelah itu, San dan wiky mulai maneuver..! Henri perhatikan seluruh pergerakan boss, jangan gunakan Tower dulu… dan Chraigh awasi makhluk ini agar tidak menjadi ancaman buat Yuri dan usahakan pakai Force untuk support petraung garis depan… apakah ini jelas!?"

"siap jelas!" semua tim menjawab instruksi Anad, sedangkan Chraigh hanya menganggukan kepalanya."

,,

Setelah cukup lama mengeluarkan kebisingan, Boss tersebut tampak tenang dengan ritme nafas yang teratur. Tubuh raksasanya berputar di tempat mencari target, suasana mulai menegang, keringat kecil mulai menjalari telapak tangan Henri namun ia tampih dengan mempererat genggamannya pada senapan miliknya. Sang Boss pun menghentikanya pandangnya kepada seorang warrior bertameng.

"Dia mulai fokus kep.." Henri melapor.

"hmm (senyum sinis)… pilihan yang tepat cangcorang..! Semuanya bersiap!"bisik Anad.

Gggrrrraaaaaaaaaa….!

Sebuah teriakan lagi-lagi dikeluarkanya, namun sekarang dibarengi dengan hantaman sabit ke tanah sehingga mebuat gelombang tanah mencuat kearah Anad. Anad yang sudah berada dalm posisi berlari langsung memberi isyarat dan menggunakan gundukan tanah yang hancur didepanya sebagai tumpuan meloncat.

"Sekarang !" teriaknya sambil melambung kearah Brutal raksasa tersebut.

Rupanya Anad berniat melancarkan serangan langsung, jarang-jarang shield miller melakukan maneuver seperti ini, tidak mau ketinggalan Lluve pun ikut melambung dengan menggunakan tomabknya sebagai tumpuan. Kini dua warrior terlihat melayang dan siap melakukan gerakan menghantam kebawah.

"Death Blow…!" teriak Anad. Sebuah tebasan vertical menghujam dilancarkan Anad tepat kearah dada Brutal yang terlihat kosong dari pertahanan.

" _Kena..!_ " batin Henri mencoba menebak. Namun sayang tanpa disangka-sangka pergerakan Brutal tersebut lebih cepat dari pada yang ia perkiraan. Kedua sabitnya dicabut dan brutal itu melakukan maneuver mundur untuk mengelak layaknya pergerakan udang. " _Apa..!"_

"sial" umpat Anad. Yang kemudian menerjang maju kembali.

"Tornado..!" lain halnya dengan Anad Lluve menggunakan tebasan berputar andalanya dan mengincar tumpuan brutal tersebut. Sedikit lagi serangan Lluve akan mematahkan kaki-kaki makhluk antropoda tersebut, sebuah sabitan horizontal berhasil menggagalkan ilmu pamungkas Lluve. Lluve pun selamat dari sabitan maut tersebut berkat tangkisan dari serangan memutarnya, namun ia terpental ke arah kiri. Henri masih tetap memperhatikan.

Anad kembali menerobos kali ini, setelah melompat Jauh melewati lubang besar ciptaan antropoda tersebut, tebasan multi beraura kuning menjadi pilihan seranganya.

"Slasher!"

Sialnya antropoda tersebut berhasil menghindarinya dengan meloncat tinggi ke belakang. Lluve yang baru saja mendarat terkejut melihat Brutal Rex meloncat kearahnya, reflek ia langsung berguling kesamping menghindari pijakan monster itu. Merasa seranganya gagal untuk kedua kalinya Anad memasang kuda-kuda prima.

Setelah dikejutkan dengan serangan dua warrior, kini saatnya sang boss unjuk gigi. sebelum mengarahkan seranganya ke Anad, si Boss mengirimkan hantaman tanah kearah Sans dan Wiky yang terlihat ingin melancarkan serangan tambahan dan memaksa mereka untuk menghindar. Sedetik kemudian dengan pergerakan yang tak terduga sebuah sabitan diagonal menghantam tameng sang party leader. Tebasan dengan kekuatan megerikan yang membuat Anad menggertakan giginya dan berhasil melukiskan guratan lurus diagonal pada tamengnya. Tanpa ia sadari Anad bergeser 2 meter dari tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya

"Anad..! " teriak Lluve yang kembali mengambil tombaknya dan maju.

Water Blade..!

Sans mencoba menarik perhatian boss dengan force air Expert, namun tidak berarti apa-apa pada sang Boss. kembali sang boss mencoba membelah Tameng Anad, kali ini dengan sabitan diagonal menggunakan lengan kananya. Anad yang sudah menahan sekuat tenaganya pun kembali bergeser hingga mencapai jarak tersempit dari mulut lubang. Lengkap sudah, kini tanda silang menghiasi tameng sang party leader.

"Semuanya .. Back Up..!" instruksi Anad.

Saat itu juga Brutal Rex telah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua sabitnya dan berniat mengakhiri pertahanan Anad.

" _Habislah aku..!"_ Gumam Anad dalam hati.

Di saat yang sama Lluve Sudah melambung diatas punggung monster tersebut. Bersamaan dengan tebasan vertical Brutal tersebut, Lluve berusaha menghantamkan tombaknya secepat mungkin. Anad pun mengarahkan pertahananya ke atas dan siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Death Blow..! teriak Lluve

Tidak hanya diam saja, disamping Wiky yang terus menghujani antropoda itu dengan berbagai tembakan, Sans mencoba merapal dua mantra sekaligus.

Stonehenge Pillar! Frozen Rain!

Dua buah pilar batu primitive muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan Anad dan berhasil menghalau serangan boss. Di saat kehilangan fokusnya akibat halauan dari Sans, Boss itu pun tak sempat menghindar, serangan Lluve masuk telak mengukir beberapa retakan pada punggungya. Brutal Rexpun mengeram keras, sedangkan mata Henri terus mengawasi dibalik Googlenya.

Setelah Lluve meloncat kembali usai memberikan damage, Hujan lembing es tajam langsung menghujam sekujur badan Brutal rex. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga, Wiky juga melancarkan wild shoot kea rah sang Boss. Usai merapal mantra, Sans merasakan sensasi pusing yang menjalar di kepala bagian kananya dikarenakan pemakaian force secara bersamaan, dia pun sedikit tertunduk.

"Sial.."

"Sans kamu ga papa!?" Tanya Wiky.

"ga .. ga papa.. Wiky fokus..!"

"baik"

Kepulan hawa putih kecoklatan tercipta, efek dari suhu dingin Frozen rain bertemu hawa panas wild shoot dan campuran beberapa debu arena tersebut. Sepertinya musuh terkena Stun, Anad pun langsung mundur ke tempat ia pertama berdiri, yang lain pun kembali pada posisinya.

"Hampir saja… terima kasih Sans..! semua…! atur ulang nafas kalian..!"

Kepulan hawa putih kian lama kian menipis, menampakkan seonggok makhluk Hijau besar yang tergeletak dan tak bergerak. Dari gambaran bayangan beberapa lembing es berukuran besar, hasil dari transformasi force Sans, menancap bahkan menembus beberapa bagian dari makhluk hijau tersebut. battle field pun kembali hening.

"Dia ga bergerak.." Henri memberitahu.

"Mati..!?"

"ini aneh…!"

"wew.. secepat inikah..!?" Lluve menimpali.

"semuanya.. jangan lengah! Aku akan memeriksanya, tolong cover aku..!" dengan cepat Anad mendekati Brutal tak berdaya itu. Dengan seksama ia perhatikan jengkal demi jengkal dari bagian tubuh antropoda tersebut secara cepat. Dilihat dari kondisinya banyak dari bagian vital brutal tersebut sudah tertembus oleh serangan Sans dan Wiky. Namun urat-urat dan bagian mata dari brutal tersebut masih berpendar, menandakan masih ada kehidupan di dalam sana. Anad sempat melihat lubang tempat brutal tersebut muncul tepat dibawah cangkang raksasanya, namun ia hiraukan.

"tubuhnya masih bercahaya…!" ujar Anad memperingatkan. "Henri… bagaimana menurutmu..!?"

"kemungkinan besar dia masih hidup kep.."

"Baiklah… akan ku pancing dengan satu serangan…"

Anad merentangkan pisaunya jauh- jauh dan langsung menghantam dengan kekuatan penuh,tubuh brutal yang tidak berkutik.

Hysteria..!

Ketika pisau baja Anad menghantam tubuh brutal tersebut, sesuatu mencengangkan terjadi. Sebuah ledakan besar yang menghempaskan tekanan angin keseluruh penjuru field pun tercipta. Bukan hanya menghempaskan proyektil kasat mata, ledakan itu juga mengeluarkan serbuk seperti spora halus orannye pucat berbau menyengat. Ternyata, alih-alih menjadi last hit, serangan Anad malah menjadi pemantik ledakan. Anad kehilangan fokus dan konsentrasinya akibat ledakan dan bau menyengat. Sebisa mungkin ia tutupi penciumanya namun sama saja hasilnya nihil! Bau menyengat yang menyeruak seketika menggangu indra penciuman Anad sehingga berimbas kepada hilangnya kontrol terhadap konsentrasi motoriknya. Hal serupa pun dialami seluruh rekanya, kecuali Chraigh yang sudah berdiri di dalam kubah batu berapi bersama Yuri yang masih terlihat belum sadarkan diri.

"Kurang Ajar..! Ini jebakan…!Menjauh!"Teriak Anad sembari.

Ditengah-tengah hiruk pikuk yang terjadi, dimana ketika semua anggota tim sibuk menutupi Indra penciuman mereka…

Craaasshhh…! Craashhh…!

Cipratan darah membasahi tanah tepat di belakang Sans dan Wiky berdiri. Dua insan yang berdiri tak jauh bersebelahan itu terdiam. masing-masing merasakan sesuatu menggores punggung mereka, lalu dengan cepat berganti menjadi rasa perih yang luar biasa. mereka terpana beberapa saat sebelum secara bersamaan darah tersembur dari mulut dan hidung mereka. Keduanya pun terjerembab tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

,,

Heee… Hiiik…Hee…Hiik..

Suara nafas yang dipaksa ditarik terdengar oleh Sans, tak lain si pembuat suara itu adalah Wiky. Dalam posisi tengkurap pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Hal yang mengerikan membuat Sans bergidik, dihadapanya Wiky tergeletak tak berdaya, darah segar kehitaman keluar dari mulut mungil Ranger polos tersebut. suara nafasnya terdengar aneh, matanya melotot semu dengan tatapan kosong bahkan sedikit cairan bening membuat matanya berkaca-kaca, menggambarkan kebingungan dan ketakutan, itu bukan ketakutan biasa namun ketakutan yang luar biasa, ketakutan yang belum pernah tersirat di wajah imutnya…ketakutan akan kematian!

Sans juga merasakan Hal yang sama persis dengan apa yang dialami Wiky. Armor belakang mereka berdua terkoyak oleh sesuatu, menampakkan sayatan panjang berdarah dan di hiasi beberapa pendar oranye. Tongkatnya tergeletak beberapa senti dari jemari tangan kirinya, sebuah usaha ia lakukan untuk menggapai kembali tongkatnya berharap bisa merapal sebuah mantra pemulihan untuk menolong rekanya dari ambang kematian, namun yang terjadi adalah jemarinya seakan membangkang dari perintah sarafnya. Ia coba teriak, namun rongga mulutnya yang berlumuran darah seakan disumpal oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat sehingga tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap. Semakin keras ia mencoba untuk teriak semakin hilang pulalah suara dari pita suaranya. Sans tak menyangka, semua terjadi begitu cepat.

" _Terkutuk…! Ini adalah serangan Racun"_ Umpat Sans dalam hati. pandanganya ia coba buang sejauh batas kelopaknya,demi mengetahui siapa biadab yangberani melakukan ini kepada mereka. Sesosok Brutal dengan warna Hijau muda,semuda daun yang baru tumbuh berdiri gagah di belakang mereka, urat pendarnya juga terlihat lebih muda dari yang mereka taklukan sebelumnya. Brutaltersebut berdiri denganmencengkramkan kakinya ke beberapa stalagmite dipinggir Battlefield. Darah segar masih menetes dari sabitnya.

" _Demi Jenggot Eldun Tanta..! dia berganti kulit…! Gw harus nagsih tahu yang lain!... Sial…Lidah Gw keluh… ga bisa..! Kapten Anad tolonglah ajak semua Tim untuk menggunakan Portal darurat sebelum semua terlambat.. Tolonglah…Kumohon!"_ Tanpa terasa Air mata menetes dari mata biru kehitaman lelaki tersebut.

,,

,,

-######-

Why do we complicate our life?...

Missing Some body?... Call!

Wanna meet up?... invite!

Wanna be understood?... Explain!

Have Question?... Ask!

Don't like something?... Say it!

Like Something?... State it!

Want something?... Ask for it!

Love Someone?... Tell it!

-l-l-

We just have one life….

Keep it simple and don't Waste it..!

-# Anonymous#-

A/N :

Hoi… apa kabar para penikmat S.o.R ..! semoga kalian selalu diberikan kesehatan dan keberkahan dimanapun berada. Well, ini dia lanjutan kisah Chraigh dkk. Semoga menghibur.

Tiada hal yang paling berharga yang patut penulis sampaikan kecuali, 'Permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah abstain mungkin kurang lebih selama 3 bulan, dari dunia perfanfictionan… sepurane rek… sepurane sing akeh yo…

Tapi semoga Chapter kali ini dapat menjadi persembahan bagi para penikmat sekalian sebagai permohonan maaf penulis yang tak berdaya ini…

Sedikit penulis akan memberi kisi-kisi seputar cerita diatas:

\- - -Monster terakhir yang harus di lewati kelompok 17 ternyata adalah Brutal Rex. Dan seperti apakah brutal Rex itu? Brutal Rex adalah evolusi terakhir kaum brutalian yang menjelma menjadi pit boss( mungkin.. hehe). Tapi serius, monster ini bisa klian temui di salah satu dungeon lv 45 an , penampakannya adalah , monster ini akan berdiri dengan gagah di salah satu stage pada dungeon tsb.

\- -Brutal Rex juga dapat di temukan di luar dungeon yaitu pada Anacade Settlement untuk Bellato dan Armory 117 khususnya daerah hangar pada ras Accretia ( untuk cora mohon maaf penulis lupa.)

\- -Brutal rex merupakan monster dengan spesifikasi cukup unik, monster ini tidak memiliki buff atau debuff yang banyak seperti kebanyakan pit boss di RF online. Bahkan antropoda ini tidak memiliki skill sama sekali, tapi jangan sekali-kali remehkan guardnya yang lumayan bikin gregetan dan punya kredibilitas tinggi dalam mendebuff target. Namun .. penulis lebih memilih memunculkan brutal rex tanpa guard di chapter kali ini.. alasanya? Ya biar ada efek dramatis.. muehehehe

\- -Maka karena itu penulis memasukan beberapa skill seperti hujaman tanah dan racun sebagai improvisasi dari gaya bertarung monster ini

\- -Terakhir, racun yang di pakai antropoda ini adalah Botulisme poison, walaupun asal racun ini bukan dari serangga, melainkan bakteri. Disini penulis berimajinasi Brutal rex memakan sesuatu yang mengandung racun Botulis ini dan tidak menyimpanya dalam pencernaan, namun pada kulit luar dan kedua sabit tepatnya. Brutal Rex menyembunyikanya dalam urat merah berpendar bersamaan gas bau yang berasal dari salah satu kelenjarnya. So ketika ia melukai mangsa akan langsung benar-benar cepat menyebar dan melumpuhkan mangsanya.

\- -Apa efek racun botulis? Monggo cari sendiri biar greget.. biar belajar ! muehehe.. yang ketemu duluan penulis doain jodohnya cepet ketemu… mueehehehehhe (sindiran buat Lake, Dzofi dan Lace.. dasar JOmblo!) kalo mba rhieta saya yakin ngga. Duh ngapa jadi ngelantur begini!?

Sudah ah… Mungkin sekedar itu info yang penulis ingin jelaskan, eh sorry satu lagi… penulis berniat akan merilis chapter 7 lebih cepat sehingga kisah kelompok 17 akan segera terselesaikan.. ungkin sekitar 5-7 hari entahlah… doakan saja biar Penulis ga dapet Wangsit aneh lagi dari Dosen pengampu matkul… plisss… I need your pray !

Terakhir terima kasih atas support kalian, kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun selalu saya tunggu di kolom review, dan thanks Kanon yang sudah mengingatkan saya untuk Update..

Salaam hangat …. ShapaN…. (^-^)7


	7. Chapter 7 The Burning Pentagram

**Stage 4 of Brutalian Dungeon**

,,

,,

Huuuueeekk…!

Bau menyengat yang menyeruak membuat pencernaan Henri *maaf* memberontak dan akhirnya …. (monggo difahami sendiri..hehe), Melihat rekanya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan Lluve hanya menggerutu kecil. Ya… pelatihan di Warrior academy telah berhasil menempa mental Lluve, walaupun ia seorang wanita bukan berarti ia harus kalah dengan hal-hal menjijikan, ya .. kalau dikit-dikit ada lah.. hehe.

"Sorry..Llu..ve… gw ga bermaksud.." Hoooeeek..! sekali lagi Henri tertunduk. " Faaaak… tubuh gw lemah amat sih..!?" rutuknya.

"Duuh…Dasar mata empat payah..masa kalah sih sama cewek!? Iiihhh…udah selesain dulu tuh sana, baru ngomong ke gw"

Hoooeekk..! (aduh kasian banget nih bocah).

Disisi lain battlefield, Chraigh masih berdiri di dalam kubah batu api buatanya. Sedangkan Anad yang tidak jauh darinya sudah berdiri tegak, mungkin ia memaksakan dirinya atau bisa jadi indra penciumanya sudah beradaptasi dengan situasi ini, entahlah pertahanan seorang Shield Miller selalu menjadi Legenda federasi dari masa ke masa. Bukan hanya pertahanan fisik luar mereka dan bisa jadi mereka juga mempunyai trik untuk meningkatkan pertahanan organ dalam. Dan ya.. mungkin beberapa hal lebih baik tetap menjadi sebuah misteri.

Pandangan Anad menangkap imej brutal yang sudah tidak lengkap dan tampak beberapa bagian yang terlepas, sedangkan binar Merah dari urat-urat Brutal sudah tidak berpendar lagi. Anad pun berniat memeriksanya sekali lagi dan meminta Chraigh untuk tetap bersiaga sampai semuanya selesai.

"Copy…Chraigh…jika kau mendengarku, tolong jaga Yuri sebisa mungkin sampai ada instruksi lebih lanjut… aku akan melakukan kontak dengan yang lain..sepertinya musuh kita sudah ditaklukan"

Instruksi Anad hanya dibalas dengan sebuah batukan melalui transmitter. Merasa instruksinya terdengar Anad langsung mengubah frekuansi transmitternya menjadi frekuensi Party. Berharap mendapat kabar baik dari anggotanya, Anad mencoba melakukan kontak.

"Test.. Semuanya apa kalian baik-baik saja.. mohon konfirmasinya, serbuk-serbuk ini mengganggu pandanganku..!"

"Anad.. kami baik-baik saja.. Hoooeeek!" jawab Lluve dari transmitternya yang dibacksound-i oleh 'acapella' dari Henri.

"Syukurlah… sekarang Sans, Wiky… kalian bagaimana!?"

*Hening…

"Hei… test.. test .. apa transmitter kalian mengalami gangguan"

*masih hening..

"Hei… kalian jangan bercanda dong.." kini giliran Lluve yang bertanya.

Keheningan masih memenuhi transmitter.

"oke… Haha… kalian menang Kawan, kalian berhasil membuat kami khawatir…oke sekarang jawablah…" canda Anad menyangka Sans dan Wiky sengaja bersembunyi.

,,

Suara Anad dan Lluve terdengar jelas ditelinga Sans, Sekali lagi Sans mencoba mati-matian untuk bicara, namun yang keluar hanyalah bunyi nafas yang dipaksakan. Sementara Brutal Rex yang baru berganti kulit masih tetap berdiri di belakang mereka.

,,

Heeee… hiik.. Hee…hiik

Anad terdiam ketika mendengar suara tersebut dari transmitternya. Satu hal yang ia sadari Sans dan Wiky tidak menjawab panggilanya bukan karena sedang bercanda, melainkan mereka sedang berada dalam bahaya. Seketika Bola matanya berputar mencari keberadaan Sans dan wiky tapi serbuk-serbuk aneh itu masih mengganggu pandanganya. Ia pun berlari ke arah dimana ia melihat Sans dan Wiky membentuk formasi, tamengnya ia kibaskan agar serbuk-serbuk itu menghilang, Anad pun terus berlari dan memanggil-manggil nama mereka berdua.

"Sans… Wiky… dimana kalian! Sial, Lluve... Henri…! Cari dimana Sans dan Wiky berada..! sesuatu yang buruk terjadi!"

Mendengar perintah Anad Lluve pun dengan sigap meluncur bahkan Henri langsung memaksakan dirinya dan ikut mencari. Sebelum berlari Henri sempat mengikatkan selembar kain pada hidungnya.

,,

Sadar bahwa musuh akan mendatanginya, Brutal rex itu terlihat bersemangat dengan menggoyang-goyangkan badan. Sans kembali memperhatikan.

" _Mengapa dia ga langsung bunuh gw dan Wiky… Shit..dia mau memancing yang lain.. hei kalian menyingkirlah… Pergi…jangan mendekat..! pakai portal kalian… dia ingin menggunakan kami sebagai umpan… bedebah!"_

Tiba-tiba brutal tersebut langsung bergerak ke arah lain dengan senyap dan sangat cepat untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian teriakan Anad yang memanggil namanya dan Wiky, terdengar oleh sang spiritualist. Anad pun sampai dengan wajah pucat melihat dua rekanya terkapar tak berdaya. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, ia berlari mendekati Sans dan Wiky. sedikit kelegaan ada dalam dada Anad ketika melihat mata Sans berkedip dengan cepat, sedangkan tubuh Wiky masih bergetar hebat.

"SANS… Wiky…!"

Setelah menyiramkan dua botol Health potion pada masing-masing lukarekanya, Dengan cepat tangan Anad mengambil dua portal darurat dari inventory empat dimensinya untuk mengirim Anggotanya pulang. Belum sempat mengaktifkan portal, sebuah duri berwarna hijau muda melayang kearahnya yang berhasil ditepis menggunakan tamengnya. Portal darurat pun terpental dari genggaman Anad. Ternyata benda hijau tersebut adalah ekor Brutal yang sengaja di tembakkan.

Gggyyyyaaaaaa!

Sebuah serangan kejutan menyambut Anad, brutal itu meloncat tepat diatas mereka serta membidik Anad yang telah terpancing. Untungnya Anad melakukan Rolling dan menggenggam kembali pisaunya, sedangkan brutal tepat berdiri diatas dua rekanya. Mereka berdua pun berhadapan. Raut kemarahan tampak jelas tergambar di wajah Anad. Tanpa basa-basi skill buff terbaik yang ia miliki langsung digunakan.

Build Up defense..!

" _Bodoh… kenapa aku ga sadar! Dia berganti kulit dan lari melalui lubang di bawah cangkangnya yang pertama, saat semuanya lengah! Lalu, menyerang dari belakang anggota kami dengan pertahanan yang terbuka…Bodoh… Bodoh…!"_ umpat Anad dalam hati.

Keduanya pun maju dan saling melancarkan serangan sengit. Bentrok antara Anad dan Brutal Rex pun tak dapat dihindari. Keduanya mulai bertukar sayatan dan tebasan, dengan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari pada sebelumnya mebuat Brutal rex bertarung lebih efisien kali ini. Esensi serangan makhluk itu pun seakan tidak bertambah lemah, malah lebih cepat sebab ia baru berganti kulit. Tidak mau kalah Anad pun unjuk gigi dengan memaksimalkan maneuver pisau dan perisainya, tebasan demi tebasan di halau nya, bagaikan payung menghalau butiran hujan, tapi itu bukanlah hujan biasa, melainkan hujan deras!

,,

Lluve dan Henri yang mendengar beberapa bunyi dentingan tameng langsung merubah haluan lari mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian, menemukan Anad yang berjuang mati-matian melawan satu-satunya musuh yang masih tersisa sedangkan Sans dan Wiky terlihat terkapar tak berdaya.

"Kapten… bertahanlah..!" Teriak Henri. Beda halnya dengan Henri, Lluve tak meneriakkan sesuatu apapun, ia hanya berkata sesuatu sembari mempererat genggamanya pada field Lance.

"Hei… Mata empat… formasi Ayunan!"

"oh.. okey!" Henri mempercepat derap larinya mendahului Lluve, sedangkan Lluve yang berada di belakang mengambil ancang-ancang, field Lancenya ia masukan ke inventory, kemudian memeperlambat langkahnya.

"Sekarang hosh…!" teriak Henri, kemudian ia pun membalikan badan menghadap Lluve, melempar senapannya dan menjulurkan kedua tangan. Kini terlihat Henri berdiri mengangkang dengan kokoh menunggu Lluve.

Beast Eye..!

Pupil Lluve melancip, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buff special berserker sebelum menggapai tangan Henri dan berayun melewati kedua kaki specialis berkacamata itu.

" _Ayo… kuat… kuat… masa nahan begini aja ga kuat.. Heaahh… tenaga Puoooll!"_ batin Henri pun bergolak ketika Lluve berayun dibawahnya, melewati kolong diantara dua kakinya.

Setelah berhasil berayun melewati kolong tersebut, berserker itu pun melayang dibelakang Henri dengan kepala dibawah. Sedetik kemudian Lluve sedikit bersalto untuk mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya tepat diatas Henri, meninggalkan Specialis tersebut pada posisi menungging. Kini kedua kakinya dirapatkan sebelum mendarat ringan diatas pinggang Henri, lalu apakah kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Jika fikiran kalian menerka ia akan meloncat itu adalah benar! Lluve langsung mendorong kedua kakinya dengan kuat, membuat tubuhnya melesat kearah brutal rex sedangkan Henri mencium tanah akibat dari hentakan tersebut.

"aduuduuhh… assem.. pasti dah begini ujung-ujungnya." Keluh Henri sembari memegang pinggangnya yang terasa mau copot. Henri kembali mengambil senapanya dan memperhatikan. Tugasnya kali ini hanyalah satu, memastikan Lluve melancarkan seranganya dan Baaam… Hajar Brutal itu dengan Tower andalanya. Kemudian ia pun berdiri memegang senapan dan langsung membidik sang boss.

Trust…!

Lluve berniat melubangi tubuh Brutal dengan teknik hujaman khas Worrior, skill Trust bisa dikatakan skill basic para warior yang tidak memiliki dampak besar kepada lawan, namun di bawah didikan Railgard selaku instruktur Warrior academy, seluruh patriot dituntut untuk menguasai segala teknik perang, bahkan mengalahkan Anabola Cyst dengan sebuah Kukri (read: Pisau satu tangan lv 3) Gila!. Namun itulah namanya pelatihan.

Jarak yang terlalu jauh ternyata menyulitkan Lluve untuk mencapai tubuh besar Brutal Rex, tidak kehilangan akal Lluve mencoba menggunakan skill expertnya lalu membidik kaki kaki brutal Rex.

Death Hack!

Tebasan Lluve berhasil masuk! Dan menghancurkan salah satu kaki Brutal Rex. Baru saja berserker itu merapihkan kuda-kudanya kembali, Brutal yang merasakan gangguan langsung melancarkan sabitan diagonal ke arah kanan untuk menjawab sapaan dari Lluve. Dengan akselerasi yang cepat dan memfokuskan semua gerakanya kepada Brutal Rex Lluve berhasil menangkisnya.

Kini target Brutal Rex bukan lagi Anad melainkan berserker wanita yang baru saja menyentuhnya, sayatan demi sayatan kembali ia kirim untuk melukai wanita itu. Sedang sang Berserker berhasil menahan dan menghindar sedikit demi sedikit efek dari Beast eye miliknya.

Fast Shoot..!

Desingan peluru cepat mengenai salah satu antenna Brutal tersebut hingga putus, lalu membuatnya mengeram sangat keras. Beberapa detik kemudian rentetan peluru bak Lebah yang berterbangan datang mengeroyok antropoda tersebut dari keempat penjuru. Butiran timah panas berhamburan, ada yang menembus kulit antropoda tersebut namun tak sedikit pula yang harus berakhir terbuang sia-sia.

"Sip… tepat sasaran, Epochal guard tower memang selalu bisa diandalkan!" Gumam Henri yang langsung mendekat dengan percaya diri.

Celah pertahanan brutal tersebut pun terbuka, terlihat banyak retakan yang dihasilkan oleh serbuan peluru tower pada cangkang Brutal Rex. Ketiga anggota tim tidak menyia-nyiakan Kesempatan berharga tersebut.

"Habisi Dia… Heeeaaaahh!" Teriak Anad dalam kesemangantanya.

Sebisa Mungkin seluruh anggota tim yang tersisa mengeluarkan segenap kemampua untuk merobohkan Brutal Rex sehingga dapat membawa rekan-rekan seperjuangan mereka secepatnya kepusat pemulihan.

Trang.. Braak.. drrrtt… drttt…

Power Cleave!

Triiing… sraak..

Pressure Bomb..!

Gjjjdeeeerrr…. Drrt… Drrttt..

Aiming Shoot!

Shuu… Shu.. daaar… Bruak… drrt… drt…

Serangan demi serangan mereka lancarkan, membuat cangkang Brutal rex retak dan semakin rapuh. Sedikit-demi sedikit Brutal Rex melawan, namun gerakananya kini lebih di dominasi oleh pertahanan. Melihat betapa rapuhnya cangkang antropoda tersebut, Anad memberi komando untuk melakukan Last Hit bersama-sama.

"Semuanya…! Final Hit… Untuk Sans dan Wiky..!"

Heeeeeaaaaahhhhhh…! Death Blow!

Hysteria…! Fast Shoott…!

Ggggyyaaa!

Tiga skill sekaligus di saat yang bersamaan yang sontak menciptakan..

DDDUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR !

Sriiing….! Craashh…! Craaaaaaaaaaaash…! Craaaaaaaaaash…!

Ledakan Hebat lagi-lagi tercipta, kini kabut bewarna hijau pucat kembali menyelimuti battle field namun dengan kadar yang lebih tipis. Pecahan cangkang memenuhi tengah battle field tersebut, bukan hanya cangkang namun juga darah yang tercecer di dekat seuruh anggota tim berdiri. Tak luput juga Tower yang porak-poranda akibat ledakan tersebut.

"Kita berhasil!" ujar Lluve sembari memejamkan mata, tubuhnya serasa remuk, kontraksi otot yang berlebihan efek dari penggunaan skill yang melebihi batas, membuat beberapa otot Lluve koyak, bahkan ia merasakan sedikit nyeri di bagian perut luar. Lluve berfikir ini mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak melakukan gerakan memutar dari stage pertama sehingga otot perutnya sedikit menegang, tidak masalah, sedikit istirahat setelah semua ini usai akan memulihkan fisiknya. "kita berhasil… ya kan nad..? hen..? Hosh.. Hosh…" Ujar Lluve sumringah dan mendongakan kepala untuk bertukar senyum dengan para rekan terbaiknya.

Degg!

Sebuah tombak seakan menghunus dadanya, ketika melihat apa yang terjadi. Disebelah kananya sekitar 15 meter dari tempat ia berdiri, Henri terkapar tak berdaya dengan goresan luka dalam di dadanya. Sedangkan Anad berlutut dengan sebuah Sabit yang menembus punggung hingga ke dadanya, membuat darah shield miller itu membasahi benda Putih terebut. Dibelakangnya berdiri seekor makhluk berbentuk cangcorang dengan kulit putih buram dan agak transparan, yang menancapkan sabitnya pada Anad.

Uhuukkk ..! crash..! Anad memuntahkan darah segar.

Sekali lagi Brutal Rex mengganti kulitnya, penampakanya lebih menyusut dari yang sebelumnya bahkan urat"nya tidak terlalu ketara, benar-benar seperti serangga dengan kulit tipis.

"Anad… Henri.. Uhuuk!"

Brash…!

Gumpalan darah kehitaman keluaar dari mulut Lluve, nyeri di perutnya semakin terasa. Sembari berpegangan kepada Field Lance yang ia tancapkan, tangan kiri Lluve memegang perut. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika merasakan Armornya telah koyak di bagian perut, ia angkat tanganya, terlihat darah dengan beberapa bercak putih merembes di Glove tangan kirinya.

" _Tidak mungkin ..! sejak kapan!? Uhuuuk..!"_ sekali lagi gumpalan darah keluar dari mulut Lluve, dibarengi dengan mati rasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Lluve mencoba bertahan pada Field Lancenya, namun kakinya sudah tak kuasa mempertahankan keseimbanganya.

Dalam perjuangannya untuk tetap berdiri, Lluve merasakan paru-parunya dihimpit sesuatu sehingga membuat ia tak leluasa bernafas. Brutal Rex mencampakkan Anad kebelakang lalu berjalan mendekati Lluve yang masih bertahan.

,,

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Tuuk..! Bltaak!

Beberapa bongkahan tanah kecil melayang kearah Brutal Rex, memancing kembali pandangan antropoda tersebut. ternyata Anad yang berdiri gontai dengan melemparkan beberapa serpihan tanah.

"Kemari kau makhluk busuk..! jangan anggap kau bisa mengalahkan kami semudah itu…!" Ujar Anad geram dengan menahan sakit yang luar biasa pada dadanya. Perisai dan pisaunya ia tanggalkan dan memilih serpihan tanah sebagai senjatanya.

Merasa belum bisa menaklukan Anad, Brutal Rex mengubah Haluan menuju Anad dan mengangkat kembali sabitnya dengan sebuah erangan yang memekikan menghabisi Anad agar tidak mejadi penggangu pestanya.

Gggyyyaaaaaa!

"Mati kau congcorang sial..! HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" teriak Anad dengan melemparkan sebuah serpihan tanah.

Ambers End!

Syuuuu….. Zuuuoorrrrr…

Gerakan Brutal Rex terhenti, sebuah lubang berasap sebesar bola basket terpampang jelas di bagian dadanya. Anad terpana, mana mungkin serpihan tanah yang ia lemparkan bisa membuat lubang sebesar itu!?

Hades Ropes!

Disaat Brutal Rex mengeram keras Sulur-sulur Api bewarna Ungu keluar dari dalam tanah tempat Makhluk itu berdiri dan langsung melilit anggota geraknya.

GGGgggyyyyyaaaaa! Brutal Rex mengeram kesakitan.

,,

Fikiran Anad mulai kacau, tubuhnya juga sudah tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan keseimbanganya.

Bruuk !... Anad jatuh terlentang, sementara Brutal Rex masih mengeram kesakitan. Dipenghujung kesadaranya. Anad melihat langit ungu pekat dengan beberapa taburan aurora putih khas penampakan alam dungeon, sebelum sebuah cahaya oranye kemerahan turun dengan cepat dari langit seperti deburan air terjun tepat ke arah dimana ia terakhir kali melihat Brutal Rex berdiri. Nafas Anad mulai tersengal-sengal.

Corona Fall!

Duuuaaaarr…Zuuuuooooooorrrrrrrr…..

"A… Apa itu..!?"

Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, seketika itu juga kegelapan menyelimuti pandangan Anad sebelum ia sempat mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

,,

,,

Sreeet…. Tap.. tap… Sreet..

Kesadaran Anad yang masih tersisa, kembali mengisi ruang fikiranya sehingga ia mampu membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Dihadapanya terlihat kawah gosong berukuran cukup besar yang masih dihiasi oleh beberapa titik api, semakin lama kawah tersebut terlihat menjauh darinya dengan perlahan. Anad merasakan ada yang menarik kerah bagian belakang armornya, yang membuat ia terseret mundur kebelakang.

" _Aku belum mati rupanya.. bagaimana dengan yang lain..!"_ ucapnya dalam hati. _"Oh iya..! Chraigh… Yuri? Apa mereka selamat!?"_ fikiran Anad kembali mencoba untuk memikirkan teman-temanya, sembari tubuhnya terus terseret kebelakang.

Brukk..!

Setelah terseret beberapa meter tubuh Anad kembali direntangkan oleh seseorang yang menyeretnya, membiarkan Anad kembali menatap langit dungeon. Sosok yang menyeretnya kini berdiri, lalu berjongkok tepat diatas perut Anad.

" _Oh… Chraigh.. ternyata dia yang menyeretku… untunglah dia selamat! Hey tapi kemana perginya cangcorang sialan itu!? Apa mungkin lelaki ini yang membereskanya!? Masa..?"_ ketika batin Anad berkata demikian, Chraigh langsung memandangnya dan menaruh jari telunjuk pada bibir, seolah memberi isyarat untuk diam.

" _Lelaki ini… bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang aku fikirkan!?"_

Saat itu, Anad hanya di biarkan terbaring sementara Chraigh sibuk menggoreskan jarinya yang berlumuran darah pada salah satu sisi Armor Anad. Jari Chraigh meliuk beraturan membentuk gambar bintang dengan pentagram yang mengelilinginya. Lalu berdiri dan meniggalkan Anad begitu saja.

" _Mau apa dia..!?"_ fikir Anad.

,,

Disalah satu sisi Battle Ground, Lima Anggota kelompok 17 terbaring rapih dan saling berjauhan membentuk lima titik simetris, Chraigh lah yang menarik mereka semua dan membaringkanya pada formasi lima titik tersebut. Setelah menggambarkan sesuatu yang lebih terlihat seperti segel dari pada gambar dimasing-masing dada dan kening rekanya, Chraigh mengambil Cycle staff lalu mulai menggores tanah dengan pangkal tongkatnya.

Awalnya ia menggambar garis lurus yang menghubungkan antar anggota tim sehingga membentuk pentagram berukuran besar. Belum selesai di situ, Chraigh kembali menggambar sesuatu dengan pangkal tongkatnya, dan kini sebuah gambar bintang berukuran besar terpampang jelas berada di dalam pentagram yang baru saja ia gambar sebelumnya, menyatukan setiap anggota tim pada tiap sudutnya, kepala mereka berada diluar sudut bintang sedangkan bagian pinggang kebawah masuk dalam gambaran bintang tersebut. Usai menggambar sesuatu yang aneh, Chraigh beranjak ketengah-tengah gambar bintang yang ia buat.

Plug….

Chraigh membuka satu Force potion ukuran +1000 lalu menumpahkanya pada bidang berbentuk segi lima ditengah bintang. Cycle staffnya berdiri tegak di samping kanan beserta satu tangan yang masih memegang, sedangkan tangan kirinya direntangkan kedepan dengan lima jari yang terbuka, bibirnya bergerak tipis menandakan ia merapal sebuah mantra.

Quiema yoce….

Mata Chraigh terpejam, sedangkan permata yang ada di cycle staff menyala. Sedetik kemudian Chraigh membuka matanya, lalu secara tiba-tiba menancapkan Cycle staff ditengah bidang segi lima tersebut, sembari mengatakan sesuatu.

Irfa'…!

Ggruuuuuu…..

Tanah pun bergetar. Cycle staff milik Chraigh berhasil menancap beberapa senti dan membuatnya berdiri tegak. Menghantarkan cahayanya pada permukaan bidang segilima tersebut serta mebuatnya naik setinggi dua meter. Persegi lima yang ditumpahi force potion tersebut berubah menjadi prisma segilima setinggi dua meter dengan Cycle staff sebagai ujungnya, sehingga tampak seperti bentuk sebuah menara tepat di depan Chraigh.

Intasyir..! rapal Chraigh sembari merentangkan kedua tanganya.

Ssserrrrttt… syuu… ssserrtt….

Prisma tanah yang awalnya terlihat biasa saja, langsung berubah mengeras danberpijar, dihiasi dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh bewarna oranye kemerahan. Bukan hanya pada prisma namun tulisan tersebut menyebar dengan cepat ke lima sudut bintang serta mengenai para anggota tim. Chraigh merentangkan kedua kakinya dalam posisi kuda-kuda mengangkat tangan kiri di depan wajah dengan telapak terbuka, sedangkan tangan kanan dia taruh di samping pinggang kanan dengan keadaan terkepal. Bibirnya kembali merapal mantra.

Quiema Yoce Naar…

Laisa 'aduwwan…

baal Shoohiban…

Ziilis Saam…

Wahmilhum fii salaamah…

Seluruh bagian mata Chraigh berubah menjadi oranye pekat ketika ia merapal mantra, force api pekat menyelimuti badanya, sebuah sigil atau lambang sihir, muncul didepan kepalan tangan kananya. Namun sebelum menggunakan tangan kananya, Chraigh menapakan tangan kirinya pada menara prisma dan berucap.

Multi Heat Addict…!

Wikys Tutas… Sans tutas… Lluves tutas… Henri Tutas…. Anad Tutas…

Secara bersamaan kekuatan hangat, merasuki setiap tubuh kelima anggota tim. Anad yang masih tersadar benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada tubuhnya. Hampir setengah menit Chraigh menahan mantranya pada Heat addict yang kemudian disusul dengan pukulan tangan kananya pada prisma tersebut. seketika sigil yang berada didepan kepalan tanganya pecah.

Burning tower of purgation… MORRION…!

Duaaak..! Blaaar…! Zuuuu~… Zuuuaaaarrrr… Zuuuooorrrr…

Garis-garis pada pentagram terbakar dengan hebat, memunculkan kobaran api dahsyat yang terlihat rapih. Lidah-lidah api yang berkobar sedikit-demi sedikit membungkus tubuh Wiky, Sans, Lluve, Henri serta Anad.

,,

,,

Sebuah kobaran api tiba-tiba saja tercipta mengagetkan Anad dalam penghayatanya pada kekuatan hangat yang baru saja datang entah dari mana. Tubuh Anad sedikit terangkat, lidah-lidah api kini menyelimutinya sedikit-demi sedikit, sensasi terbakar yang hebat langsung dirasakan olehnya.

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhh..! AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!"

Tubuhnya berusaha menggeliat agar lepas dari selimut api namun tak bisa, bahkan semakin lama semakin banyak lidah api yang menyelimutinya.

"AAaaa..! Apa-apaan ini..! HHooaaa..!"

Pentagram api terus berkobar selama tiga menit sebelum akhirnya secara ajaib padam meninggalkan kelima anggota tim. Sosok Chraigh pun menghilang secara misterius sembari padamnya kobaran api.

,,

,,

 **Di sebuah tempat di Planet Borus, diwaktu yang bersamaan.**

 **,,**

Deburan bintang nan indah menghiasi langit malam di salah satu bagian planet Borus, sebuah Rumah sederhana bergaya minimalis terlihat masih bercahaya dengan seorang wanita berumur yang duduk dikursi goyang teras rumahnya. Dikedua tanganya terdapat rajutan yang dihasilkan dari beberapa benang yang ada pada sebuah keranjang diatas pangkuanya. Sembari berayun pada kursi goyagnya Wanita tersebut meneruskan rajutanya. Disebelahnya terdapat meja dengan secangkir the dan satu vas bunga hiasan menemani kegiatanya malam itu.

Dilihat dari bentuknya sepertinya wanita tersebut akan membuat sebuah syal, dengan dominasi warna merah gradasi pink dan putih. Lampu teras rumahnya menyinari dengan terang seakan ingin membantu wanita tersebt agar tidak salah daam merajut. Namun sayang sekeras apapun lampu tersebut berusaha, ia tetap tidak akan bisa membantu sang wanita, dikarenakan retinanya yang sudah tidak bisa menerima pantulan cahaya lagi. Gelap.. ya mungkin itu yang menghiasi pandangan si wanita saat ini. Namun bukan berarti karena ia tidak bisa melihat, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Selamat malam Nyonya Istoris … malam yang indah!" sapa seorang tentangga yang kebetulan lewat didepan rumahnya seusai pulang bekerja. Merasa mengenali suaranya, wanita yang dipanggil nyonya Istoris pun menjawab.

"oh apakah itu anda tuan Dirgant.? Selamat malam.. lembur semalaman pasti membuat anda lelah.." jawabnya sembari memamerkan sebuah senyum yang indah.

"Benar sekali nyonya.. kalau begitu, mari .. saya duluan.."

"silahkan.."

Sang tetangga pun berlalu sembari tersenyum.

Wajah putih meronanya terlihat indah dengan sangat sedikit kerutan, kecantikan alaminya masih terpancar meskipun ia sudah berumur. Dalam tenang ia kembali melanjutkan rajutanya, sampai sebuah rasa sesak memenuhi relung dadanya. Wanita tersebut sedikit tercekat, aliran force keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya menandakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Rajutan pada kedua tanganya terjatuh.

"Cathe… Ca.. the.. Catherine.." Ucapnya lirih namun suaranya terlalu kecil untuk terdengar oleh anak perempuannya yang sedang membersihkan peralatan dapur di belakang.

"Cathe.. Catherine.."Sekali lagi wanita tersebut memanggil anaknya namun masih belum terdengar. Kini tangan kananya berusaha meraba meja untuk menemukan secangkir the yang dibuatkan putrinya. Alih-alih mengambil tangan wanita tersebut malah menyenggol tatakanya dan membuat teh yang berada di ujung meja tersebut jatuh.

Trraaaaang!

,,

"Ibuu..!" Mendengar suara gelas pecah, sontak sang putri langsung berlari meninggalkan cucian piringnya.

"Ibu..! oh.. Ibu syukurlah .. ibu ga jatuh kan!? Astaga.. ibu banyak sekali mengeluarkan force.. Apa ada yang mengganggu ibu?."

"Ti.. tidak Cathe.. bisa tolong ambilkan ibu segelas air.."

"Baik bu.. tunggu sebentar ya.." dengan cepat sang putri kembali kepada ibunya dengan segelas air putih. " ini dia bu.. ibu diminum dulu." Usai minum, sang putri pun bertanya pada ibunya.

"Bu.. coba ceritakan ke Cathe, apa yang sebenanya terjadi?" Tanya putrinya diliputi rasa khawatir.

"Ibu.. merasakan sesuatu yang aneh Cathe.. seperti ada seseorang yang menggunakan mantra penyembuhan Overheat Purgation dalam skala besar… pada saat itu juga dada ibu sangat sesak."

"Apa..? mana mungkin bu.. mantra itu kan hanya seorang spiritualist api handal yang bisa melakukanya, dan dari tadi Cathe cuma di rumah kok.. ga ke klinik." Ujar gadisnya yang berambut merah muda sewarna dengan rambut ibunya."Atau jangan-jangan..?"

"iya Cathe, ibu rasa kakakmu yang menggunakanya.."

"Ah.. masa bu.. kakak kan payah dibidang sihir pengobatan.. masa sih kakak bisa menggunakanya apalagi dalam skala yang besar."

"hmm.." ujar sang ibu lalu terdiam.

"ya sudah.. kalau begitu ibu masuk aja ya.. langsung istirahat.. mungkin ibu terlalu banyak terkena angin malam jadi ngerasain yang ngga-ngga deh… kalau ibu kangen kak Chraigh, besok deh Cathe bantuin menghubungi kakak ya.. sekarang ibu istirahat aja dulu.. itu gelas yang pecah nanti biar Cathe yang bersihin" ujar sang gadis sembari mencium kening ibunya, lalu mengajak sang wanita masuk ke rumah.

,,

,,

 **Di area sekita Gerbang dungeon.**

Para patriot dari berbagai devisi dan kelompok seluruh telah keluar dari dungeon. Hampir sebagian besar dari kelompok yang diutus gagal menyelesaikan misi yang telah diberikan oleh para instruktur kecuali mereka yang mendapatkan Quest memburu Tweezer rex. Secara, notabenenya itulah boss terlemah dalam misi gabungan kali ini, yang lain bisa ditebak mereka yang di minta memburu anabola, meat clod dan Brutal kewalahan sehingga harus menggunakan portal darurat tanpa berhasil membunuh boss tersebut.

Railgard berjalan santai seusai menjenguk Chraigh, lalu dua orang instruktur mendekatinya dan memberi hormat, Railgard pun membalas salamnya lalu bertanya.

"kabar apa yang bisa saya dengar dari anda berdua, Royal ?"

"lapor Conquest, seluruh tim latihan gabungan telah keuar dari dungeon battle field, oleh karena itu sekarang kami meminta izin untuk mensterilkan battle field."

"permintaan di terima, laksanakan!"

"siap laksanakan..!" salah seorang instruktur pun berlalu menuju ruang kendali Dungeon gate, meninggalkan rekanya yang satu lagi masih berdiri di depan Rail.

"Dan untuk anda Royal, bisakah saya meminta tolong satu hal?"

"dengan segala hormat Conquest..!"

"tolong anda cek seluruh daftar hadir peserta, dan periksa apakah seluruh tim beranggota lengkap? Dan nanti saya sendiri yang akan mengantarkan para patriot yang terluka kepusat pemulihan."

"siap laksanakan..!"

Melihat semangat anggotanya, Rail menepuk pundak sang instruktur sebelum kemudian memberi hormat. Usai bertukar hormat Rail berkata dengan lantang sembari menepuk kedua tanganya.

Prok..prok..prok…!

"Baiklah sahabat-sahabatku… ada banyak Caters yang harus kita antarkan ke pusat pemulihan."

"Uuwooo…!" teriak para instruktur bersemangat.

,,

Disela-sela instruksinya Rail melihat beberapa patriot yang pingsan, sedang diperiksa oleh beberapa Holy Chandra. Railgardpun medekat.

"Hei.. maaf, apa yang terjadi pada para patriot ini?" Tanya Railgard.

"Tidak masalah Conquest, keenam prajurit ini hanya pingsan. Sedikit infus dan terapi force suci akan memulihkan mereka."

"oh syukurlah.. apa ada sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan..?"

"sepertinya tidak ada Conquest.."

"baiklah segera bawa mereka ke pusat pemulihan.. hari ini kita fokus pada pelayanan pemulihan.. dan tiga hari mendatang, kita akan adakan eval.. bisa di fahami?"

"siap.. faham.."

"dan satu lagi .. mereka anggota kelompok berapa?" Tanya Railgard teringat sesuatu.

"sepertinya kelompok 17, apa ada yang mengganggu fikiran anda Conquest"

"ahaha… Tidak … hanya saja aku heran dengan banyaknya kerusakan pada armor mereka, namun seperti tak terlihat ada luka di tubuh mereka."

"iya.. hal itu juga sempat menggangu fikiran saya Conquest, tapi baiknya kita adakan pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu.."

"baiklah.. Laksanakan, terimakasih atas kinerja kalian hari ini."

"sebuah kehormatan bagi kami Conquest"

Pembicaraan mereka ditutup dengan bertukar salam. Railgard pun kembali mengarahkan para instruktur untuk mengantarkan para patriot yang terluka ke pusat pemulihan federasi.

,,

,,

,,

-#######-

….

 **Terbentur,… Terbentur,… Terbentur,… Terbentuk!**

- _Tan Malaka-_

…

-#######-

 _ **A/N:**_

YYeeeeeeeeeeeyyy…! Chapter ke tujuh ternyata bisa saya selesaikan tepat waktu dan tidak terlalu lama, sekaligus menjawab review dari cak mie rebus yang berbunyi " _bikin pembaca penasaran terlalu lama ga baik lho. Cepet di update ya..!"_ muehehehe… hayo.. sekarang giliran pakde..! door..

Sedikit saya akan mengulas tulisan saya diatas, adapun ulasanya sebagai berkut:

Pada chapter kali ini, penulis mencoba menyelesaikan apa yang terjadi pada kelompok 17 selama misi gabungan berlangsung. Dan mohon maaf jika aksi dari karakter utama melenceng dari apa yang di harapkan para reader khusunya kak Slask dan mas Ruch Chorzow. Hal ini dikarenakan penulis ingin seklai memasukan imej misterius pada Soul fragmentnya Chraigh sehingga ga terlalu IMBA banget keliatanya. Nah kedepanya mungkin Soul fragmentnya Chragigh akan lebih dikembangkan agar tiada salah faham diantara kita… muehehehe (lo kira orang pacaran!?)

formasi ayunan yang di pakai Lluve dan Henri terinspirasi oleh gerakannya tokoh bakuryu pada salah satu game fighting 'Baldyroar' :v.

Sekali lagi Brutal Rex menunjukan debutnya … ahahha berhasil menjatuhkan seorang shield miller boss..! waw!... pada fanfic ini penulis menggambarkan Brutal Rex sebagai monster yang mempunyai keahlian berganti kulit dan selalu menyimpan racun pada setiap cangkag, lalu menggunakan ledakan sebagai kesempatan membunuh. dan disetiap pergantian kulit Brutal rex akan menjelma menjadi monster yang lebih cepat dari pada sebelumnya, namun kulitnya akan semakin rapuh dan kadar racunnya berkurang.

lho… knapa Soul fragmentnya Chraigh mudah banget bikin keok tuh si cangcorang? The answer is…. Dengan banyaknya energy yang telah dikeluarkan oleh makhluk tersebut, serta sudah mengalami dua kali ganti kulit, maka kulit brutal rex akan semakin tipis dan otomatis akan semakin lemah… beda halnya dengan karakter Bertus di serial One wink man, yang mana akan semakin kuat jika armornya lepas.. pliss.. dude.. brutal ga sedewa itu kelles..

Mantera yang digunakan Soul fragment Craigh adalah mantra api tigkat tinggi yang hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa menguasainya. Mungkin ada beberapa pertanyaan lafal mantra Chraigh diambil dari mana?... oke mantra yang di pakai Craigh saya buat dari bahasa Arab dan digabungkan dengan beberapa mantra yang umum digunakan pada serial Marry potter. Seperti Quiema Yoce... yang di gunakan untuk membakar lawan. Nah dan ada beberapa jurus dari fanfic lake yang saya ambil dan saya rubah sedikit biar cocok dengan keadaanya. Contohnya Over heat purgation menjadi … Burning tower of Purgation.

Diatas juga sedikit saya masukan perihal keluarga Chraigh yang ada di Planet Borus, semoga bisa menjadi pelengkap yang pas. Nah untuk cerita lengkap tentang bagaimana sih keluarga Chraigh itu sepertinya belum bisa saya jabarkan, karena kalian belum cukup umur….B.A.K aja belom lurus kok Mueheheheheheh.. ( emang kapan bisa lurus … dasar penulis aneh!?) :p

di penghujung cerita biasanya dan niatnya akan saya konsistenkan, untuk memberikan secercah kata mutiara dari beberapa tokoh atau mungkin juga Anonymous. Dengan harapan menjadi sedikit motivasi buat kita bersama.

Permohonan maaf saya haturkan untuk beberapa Author yang belum sempat saya baca karyanya khususnya kak Slask dkk, Bid'ah slayer, Rand13th dan hafizd. Karena kemarin terlalu fokus menyelesaikan bab ini. Setelah ini saya berniat untuk membacanya hehe… sepurane yo..

Terimakasih atas dukungan baik Read, View dan review dari seluruh penikmat S.o.R, tak lupa juga kepada Ruch dan Kanon yang sering muncul di kolom guest saya ucapkan terimakasih…

Terakhir, Kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun selalu di tunggu oleh Author di kolom review atau via PM sebagai tolak ukur proses.

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan di post dua minggu yang akan datang dan bisa saja berubah sewaktu-waktu oke..?

 **Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang menghibur…**

 **Salam hangat… ShapaN (^-^)7**


End file.
